Imagine
by lilyevans46
Summary: Imagine if Voldemort never existed? If Lily and James had never been hurt? If Ginny Weasley despised the boy next door as much as his mother had despised his father? Years of flirting, laughter and bickering left Harry with no choice of who he would love.
1. Potter

This story will be set in a world where Voldemort never existed so the characters may be a little different to how they come across in the books...

Review & Enjoy!

X

"What's up?" Hermione asked me, perching gracefully on the side of the counter in a very un-Hermione-like fashion.

I threw my brown bag across the room onto the sofa, leant against where she was sat and opened my mouth. "Harry Potter."

Hermione failed drastically at hiding an annoying splutter, before regaining herself and turning to face me. "For a change?"

I shot her a dirty look and walked around the kitchen work surface and into the front room where I collapsed dramatically on the red sofa. "You have no idea how much he makes me-"

"Smile, laugh, go weak at the knees?" Questioned a scarily familiar voice from somewhere behind me.

I kept my eyes closed and didn't move, despite the fact my insides were squirming together in a way that made me wish I hadn't eaten so many sausages this morning. "Actually Potter, I was going for 'Want to hex him into the back of China' but whatever works for you."

I heard the laugh that I had known for sixteen years. It had never failed to irritate me.

"You know you want me, Weasley. Hey Herms, have you seen my Mother around?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Herms? Harry, I'm not an owl."

I felt the movement of air in the warm room as he moved closer, and then the pressure on the back of the sofa as he leant over me.

"Fine, Hermione, have you seen my Mum?"

Hermione laughed dryly. "Nope."

"What about you, Gin?" He mumbled huskily into my ear.

Hitting the side of his head with my left arm, I turned to face him. "Nope."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Liar."

"Do one, Harry." I muttered, opening my eyes and turning my head to meet his gaze.

The familiar emerald eyes that I could never forget stared back at me, before giving a small wink and facing Hermione.

"You sure you haven't seen her? She's about Ginny's size and has bright red hair...got the same amount of temper as Weasley, as well."

I took a deep breath as I heard him chuckle at his own joke and wonder off, presumably looking for my brother to question him on the whereabouts of his Mum.

I often resented Lily Potter for bringing this tiny piece of living hell into my life, but it was hard to resent Lily Potter – Very hard. I loved her like she was my own mother; the way she laughed, the way she cooked, the way every single word she spoke seemed to dance with light amusement, the way she watched her husband with a disapproving but nonetheless loving expression, the parties she held and the friends she had – everything about her was pretty much amazing.

Her husband was, well, a typical Potter. Please note that Lily was not a born Potter, something I thank my lucky stars for every single day. James made me laugh; he was my godfather and I loved him to bits; I wouldn't be able to cope without his hilarious sense of humour and the way he couldn't go a day without coming up with some sort of practical joke. He was as brilliant as his wife, but I can understand completely why Lily despised him for seven years before she agreed to go out with him. The reason? He was an older version of his only child.

His only child – Harry Potter. My life would be a lot easier without a lot of things, but believe me, that boy tops the list. Let me tell you something about Potter...well, I'll tell you a few things about him actually, but number one; he is unable to go anywhere, not even able to walk into a room, without making everybody else feel inferior to him. He wonders in with his hands pushed deep inside his pockets, gives off this ridiculous cocky smile that has melted ninety nine percent of the girls in Hogwarts' hearts and then winks. After this little performance, everyone in the particular room suddenly decides that this boy is some sort of prophet and should be treated with every ounce of respect a person holds. Let me tell you another thing about Potter; he should not be treated like this. Not at all – whatsoever; it's ridiculous. Everything about the way he says 'Hey, Gin' to way he rides that flaming broomstick, to the way my Mother has adopted him as some sort of other son, to the way he lives about twenty feet away irritates me no end; but of course I can't tell him this because he would laugh in my face and most likely not stop for the next three hundred years.

The Potters have lived 'next door' since I can remember. There is a huge iron gate coming off a lonely road in the countryside, inside that gate are our houses. We share pretty much everything – the chickens, the garden pond, the old shed...everything. Our houses are very close but they're both reasonably big so they spread out over a lot of land. Being the youngest child, I was put in the smallest bedroom, the window of which is directly opposite that of the only Potter child – which is the main reason the curtains are drawn whenever possible.

Trust me, when I say I have tried everything, I mean it. Up until the age of nine I spent my childhood begging various members of my family to swap rooms with me. Ron said no, because from his room you could look down into the valley and see all the girls in their skimpy outfits running errands. Please bear in mind that he was nine at the time – yes, disturbing, I know. Charlie and Bill had said I couldn't have that room because they needed space to 'store their things'. Fred and George had laughed in my face and as for Percy...well, let's just say I'd of had more results asking Harry himself. I'd even begged Lily and James to swap bedrooms with their little brat one particularly cold December morning when I was thirteen and had woken up to snowballs being hurtled through the newly-open window and at my head.

Part of me hated living next door to them; but another part of me adored it. I had another set of parents a few metres away that would never, ever let me down and acted just as loyal to me as my own.

"Hey Weasley." A familiar voice sang, and I turned around the see my godmother perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey, Lily. Your dog's looking for you."

"I don't have a – oh, Harry. Yeah; I saw him." She smirked as a look of understanding passed over her face.

"Poor you."

She laughed and nudged me. "Is he really that bad?"

I turned to face her; my eyebrows rose "You're incredibly ignorant."

She laughed "I've got something that will cheer you up."

I smiled "What's that then?"

"How does a little party sound? We've not had a family party for ages."

I laughed, a little bit of me somewhere feeling content that she still thought of us as family. "'Sounds great. What time?"

"Whenever James gets the bloody barbeque working. Do you know he's had it for three weeks and he's incapable of setting it alight? I've not pointed out that he's been missing the fluorescent orange 'on' button. It's really funny; you should come over and see." She laughed at her husband's expense and I couldn't help but join her.

"He's ignorant as well."

She smiled, nudging me again "See you later Gin."

And then she got up and wondered off out of the backdoor as if she lived here, which, I reminded myself, she might as well have.

x

Review it!


	2. A family party

I sat there on a the wooden bench in the yard, right in front of Harry's house and smiled slightly while himself and our fathers poked around at the barbeque for a good hour.

Eventually, my Mum stood up and turned it on, much to Lily's disappointment. Apparently watching your husband fail epically never got old.

Harry shrugged and walked over, sitting beside me with a can of Butterbeer in his hand. He took my empty one away and passed me the new one, while smiling to himself.

"Poisoned it?" I asked, smirking.

He shrugged "Give me some credit. If I'd of poisoned it I wouldn't be laughing. I don't give stuff away that easily."

I rolled my eyes at him and he winked. "What are you smiling at then?"

He grinned "You're wearing a dress."

I glanced down at the white cotton number I had on, and nodded "Looks like it."

"You never wear dresses."

"Sorry, Potter, I didn't realise you knew every single item of clothing in my wardrobe."

"Actually, I do. You never close your wardrobe doors so on the rare occasion the curtains aren't bound together then I get a great view of your clothes - and your underwear." He added as an afterthought.

Three years ago I would have knocked him unconscious, but I just sat there, ignoring him, waiting. You see, the thing about living so close to somebody for so long is that you pick up what they do, say and even think. You learn how you can shock them, irritate them and make them smile. It comes without any effort after a while, because every time you speak to them you learn something new about their mannerisms.

Predictably, Harry grinned. "I wish I could see you in that white bra with the pink flowers..."

I smiled "You know something Potter?"

"What?"

"You don't have to wish."

I watched as his face went through various emotional states – unsure, thoughtful, shocked, astonished and then impressed. "Really?"

I grinned, opening my mouth, before closing it again, smiling and saying softly "No."

He ran a hand through his raven hair absently as disappointment creased in his forehead. "Shame..."

I laughed lightly, opening the can and taking a sip "Not really."

"You're so ungrateful; you don't even say thank you." He muttered, putting his feet up on the small flowerbed that lilies of every colour were climbing out of.

"Coming from the most selfish person this side of Mars, you have some nerve."

He grinned, "That's why everybody loves me."

I mimed being sick before going to stand up, but he pulled me back down with one hand. He failed to remove his hand from its position on my leg and I had to do it for him, a tad more forcefully than was absolutely necessary.

He winked "I don't mean it, Gin. I know you're not really a sex object."

I raised my eyebrows, shocked that he was actually being so sincere for a change.

"Yeah, I mean it." He muttered, standing up as the Weird Sisters started up out of my Dad's radio. He reached out and took my hand, pulling me through various members of my family and their close friends.

I don't know why I didn't stop him as we ducked between the arms of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. I don't know why I didn't shake his hand away, or why, when we were in the narrow gap between our windows where no one could see and he pulled me very close and mumbled "Dance with me?" I didn't recoil. Instead, a series of Goosebumps erupted all over my body.

We must've danced for a long time, his body close to mine as the Weird Sisters blasted away. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours; it could have been days. When the music stopped the narrow strip of sky above our heads was as pink as the lilies climbing the walls around us. The breeze continued to sway as I dropped his hands and smiled.

"You've improved since we were six. I'll give you that."

He hit my arm lightly "The tree was in the way then, I didn't mean for you to be sent flying through my kitchen window."

I winced; "Not a great Christmas."

He shook his head. "We've had better."

"Actually, _we've _never had a good Christmas. There have been better Christmases I'm sorry I'm such an arse all the time."

I smiled slightly, knowing how much effort that must have taken. "I think I need to sit down..."

He laughed softly "Seriously; I don't mean for you to hate me."

"I know. You can't help being an arrogant sod."

He hit me again, on my hip this time "Come on they'll be wondering where we are..."

I nodded and followed him out, along the path I knew so well.

"Ron!" He shouted, and my brother ignored him. "Oi! Weasley!"

I smirked slightly as nine heads turned to face him and he got all confused, before running over to the Weasley he actually wanted to talk to. A very small part of me wanted to run after him, but I was distracted by a strong hand landing on my shoulder.

"All right, Gin?" A voice I hadn't heard for a while asked.

I turned around and threw my arms around Sirius Black, possibly my favourite of the three original Marauders.

"Where've you been? Hang on..." His eyes traced the space between myself and his only godchild, before he let out a barking laugh "You and Harry?"

I kicked him hard in the shin "Shut the bloody hell up would you? No, not me and...Harry."

"You just said his name."

"Well done Einstein."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter..."

He shrugged and lead me over to the garden pond, pulling a hip-flask out of his robe. "Have some of this; you look like you bloody well need it."

I took it off him, my painted fingernails grazing over the emblem of the black family crest. Sirius saw and swore under his breath. I sighed, taking a swig and then patted him on the back. Whatever it was stung my throat but I was more interested in the look on his face.

"You all right?" I asked slowly, after the fire in my throat had subsided.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't need my family; I have yours. Anyway; you and Harry?"

"I've just answered that."

"Oh right, so how long has it been going on?"

"_Sirius!" _

He hit my arm playfully and wondered off, leaving me with the hip-flask and my thoughts.

...

That night I undressed in the bathroom and sat on my bed in my pyjamas, reading a book I'd been set over the holidays. The words suddenly began to squirm all over the page as I felt a pair of eyes on the back of my neck. I didn't have to be a genius to know that they would be emerald, and probably amused.

I turned around to see Harry, leaning against the wardrobe at the back of his room, less than ten feet away. He was smiling, but not in the cocky arrogant way he normally shared with us all, this time it was a sincere smile; the one he had when he looked at his parents, the one he had when Remus had told him a few weeks ago he wanted to make him a godfather to their baby, the smile that came from his mother...that very few people had ever seen.

He caught my eye and changed his expression, wondering over to his beside cabinet. "I meant what I said before. I really am sorry that you hate me." He didn't have to say it loud, many years of communicating (mainly arguing) like this had taught us that we could probably still hear each other through the windows, if they were closed, on a calm evening.

I smiled dryly "And I'm sorry you're such a jerk."

A flash of amusement passed over his face, telling me he knew I was only half joking "Night Night, Gin."

"Night...Harry."

He winked, before sitting on the bed that was less than four feet away and closing the curtains. I put my book on the bedside cabinet and fell back onto my pillows, not even caring that my own curtains were, for a change, still wide open.

X

Any good? I know Harry's an arse, but I think he probably would be with James Potter bringing him up.

Review it!


	3. Diagon Alley

Third chapter; this one's from Harry's point of view. Review and tell me whether you think it's any good or not :-)

X

I groaned slightly as a beam of light appeared through a gap in the curtains. Several times I woke up to find it in a different place as the sun rose and eventually it landed on my face.

Climbing out of the tangle of sheets, I remembered the previous night and smiled to myself; immensely proud of the fact that I had apologised to and then even danced with the one girl I knew I could never have.

I'm aware that I'm an arse. I'm aware that I annoy her, irritate her and most of the time she would like to hex me into oblivion...however, I do believe that somewhere, somehow, she knows how much she means to me. Somewhere, she knows that I'd do anything for her. Somehow, she knows I'm not a complete and utter bastard.

I pulled open my curtains and smiled slightly; the window opposite mine was still wide open at the side, revealing a teenage girl lying less than a meter away from me. Her flaming hair was spread out all over the golden pillow and her body was stretched out as she lay there in her pink and white polka-dot pyjamas.

A smile played on my lips as I watched her breath in and out, in and out. If I was to stand on the windowsill and lean across I could easily touch her and wake her up; after all if I could do it when I was nine I could do it now...

She shuddered slightly as a draft blew through the gap between our houses so I walked over to the faded white cupboard and pulled out a red dressing gown, leaning over and throwing it on top of her.

It landed gracefully and I thanked my lucky stars for my ability at Quidditch. I watched her for a moment before wondering off down the stairs.

I grinned as a man with shaggy black hair and a crooked smile on his face looked up, a hangover etched onto his face.

"Morning Harry; don't be too loud will you?"

I grinned "You all right Sirius?"

He winced at my purposely loud voice "Piss off."

"Sirius, it's not his fault you have a serious drink problem." My mother sang; a wide smirk on her face.

"You can do one as well." My godfather muttered as my Mum laughed, ushering him out of the room.

Sirius had survived an extremely hard life. His family all had this weird idea that cutting off the heads of house elves was a great idea. I don't get it. His brother once tried to be a member of some weird freaky group led by Draco Malfoy's weird, freaky father. Sirius' parents were completely behind Regulus which led Sirius to leaving home at sixteen to live with my Dad. Needless to say, he's the only ever Black that has been in Gryffindor. I feel sorry for him sometimes, other times I wish I was him but most of the time he's just as much of a tosser as me.

"Come on, in there, Molly's coming over and we're baking buns."

At this, he managed a short bark-like laugh "Buns. Buns? It's half past bloody nine."

I smiled as my Mum rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, seeing as he was wondering off "I bet he's still pissed."

I laughed at her "Language, mother."

She hit me with the tea towel as she pottered around putting the stove on and tying her apron.

"Can I have one of those?" I asked, pointing to three delicious looking cupcakes on the work-top.

"Nope, they're the samples. Oh, Moll's here."

I looked up and smiled at Molly who was humming to herself, wondering through the garden gate. "Morning kids."

I laughed and my mum winked. I suppose my own mother was a lot younger than Molly; seven years at least. Her eyes were etched with laughter lines deeper than my mums, and her hair was lighter than it used to be in places. I didn't dwell on it though, because to be honest it didn't matter.

"Right, I'm going into Diagon Alley. I have a date." I mumbled, taking one of the muffins and stuffing it in my mouth before either woman could object.

"Fat pig." My mum muttered, guarding the other two with all her might.

I laughed and strolled off as she threw the tea-towel at the back of my head.

...

Three hours later found me perched on a bench in the busy street, next to a girl called Katherine who I honestly couldn't care less about. Boring was one of the many words I could use to describe her. Not that she was quiet – oh no. She had been talking without breathe for the past hour and a half and I was desperately trying to figure out how on earth she was managing it. She had long, fake blonde hair and was wearing an incredibly tight red tee-shirt. She wasn't boring looking, in fact I hadn't really noticed her face yet, but the constant talking lost her a lot of brownie points.

"So there I was in the middle of Scarborough and the muggle working the fairground actually tells me I can't go on in these shoes! Honestly, I really don't think I have ever been so hurt in my entire life! Can you believe that?"

Shocked that she was actually asking my opinion, I stuttered "I..I...no; how on earth did you get through that?"

"Oh look at you all stuttering because of the nerves! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever! I could just take you home and snugglewugglepuggle you for_ever_!"

And then, just as she actually grabbed hold of my cheeks and started to slap them, an extremely amused Ginny Weasley walked around the corner; amusement evident in her brown eyes.

"Hey, Potter." She said coolly, smiling at the blonde girl. "Hey Katherine. Having a good time?"

Katherine nodded, "Oh yes, he's just adorable, would you just look at how squishy his cheeks are?"

I moved her hand away quickly while Ginny swallowed forcefully. "Ok that's enough of that. Do you want me Ginny?"

"Oh no; I'm meeting Dean. Have fun."

I sighed as she walked off. She hadn't even turned the corner before Katherine started up again and I zoned out.

...

"Look, today has been great but I really have to go..." I gestured to the end of the street but she just moved closer, running a hand through my hair and scratching my scalp with her extreme finger nails.

"You don't have to you know, it's a very dark alleyway and it's only ten o'clock." She moved her hand down my back and I stepped away, knowing full well that what I really wanted to do was for all the wrong reasons. I didn't even _like_ her.

"I'm babysitting; sorry!" I mumbled, pecking her on the cheek and running away quickly.

Twelve hours I had been talking to her. Twelve hours. I ran through the streets that were a lot quieter as the last specks of pale blue disappeared over a hill in the distance. I meant to turn down a side street but instead I bumped into someone with their back against the brick wall.

"Oh, sorry – Gin?" I asked looking down and seeing an incredibly irritated face.

A pair of huge brown eyes looked up at me, anger burning through them. She shrugged my hand away from her shoulder and headed off down the street "I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not. Come on, what's wrong?"

She sighed reluctantly "We broke up."

"Who?"

"Who do you think you absolute moron; me and Dean."

Luckily it was dark, so she couldn't see the smirk on my face as I said "Oh."

"Don't say it like that. It's not my fault that all boys would rather have other girls."

"He said that?" I asked, shocked.

"He didn't have to."

I took hold of her arm and lead her round a corner "Gin, tell me what happened."

She sighed "We were in a pub and you know that girl, Nancy Thornton, she's in Ravenclaw and she works as a waitress..."

I nodded "Fourth year?"

"Shagged her?"

I smiled "Shut up."

At this she managed a weak grin "Yeah, her, well she was serving us and her and Dean were trying too hard to make eye contact so I asked him what was going on and he..."

"What?"

"He bit my head off and said that it wasn't his fault he wanted a girl who actually wore make-up and heels and made...made an effort." She shuddered as a tear fell from her eye. She rarely cried and I knew it wasn't him that had upset her, or even that they'd broken up – it was what he'd said.

I took hold of her hands in mine and squeezed them "Ginny; you're ten times better, no, ten million times better than she is. You don't wear make-up because you don't need it. I of all people should know that, I watch you get ready every day."

"He said I don't make an effort..." She wiped the tears away, sniffing shallowly.

"You don't need to make an effort, Gin. You're bloody beautiful."

Her eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled softly, "You're being nice. You're not going to get in my pants."

I knew she was half-joking so I hugged her slightly and then moved away, dropping her hand "Come on, let's get back."

She nodded and we set off in a comfortable silence. We wondered along a couple of streets and she shivered so I passed her my jacket. I couldn't remember the last time we weren't together and not arguing...without counting the time Molly locked us in the laundry room and silenced us with magic.

Smiling again, she looked at me "Harry, I don't hate you."

My insides seemed to come alive and dance as I laughed "Well, you know this already, but I don't hate you either. In fact, I even quiet like you at times."

She smirked as we turned another corner to face a deserted fireplace, covered in Ivy. Ginny leant over and took some green powder in her hand

"Good." She whispered, and then stepped into the fire and was gone, in a blur of green flames.


	4. A late night

A flash of lightening ripped through the sky as myself and my two best friends sat in the Weasley's front room.

"Are you staying here all summer then?" I asked Hermione, who nodded fervently.

"Yeah, it was this or a dentist conference for a month in Venezuela." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah? I thought it'd be right up your street, that." I joked.

She hit my leg and then went serious "Have you spoken to Ginny lately?"

Ron looked up from the chess board "Yeah she's been oddly hyped since she broke up with Deano."

Hermione nodded "Dead cheerful."

I laughed "Yeah, well, I cheered her up. I was on a date, that by the way was the worst thing ever, and I was on my way home and she was just stood there by a wall so I took the piss out of him, told her she was gorgeous, gave her my jacket and walked her home. I'm a genius."

Ron's eyes popped out "Hang on – you think my sister's gorgeous?"

Hermione smiled as if she was looking at a three year old "Aww."

I rolled my eyes "Course she is Ron, are you blind? The legs on-" I joked.

"Eurgh stop!" He shouted, putting his hands over his ears.

I laughed as a voice form the doorway said "What the hell is going on? You three are louder than the storm outside."

I laughed "I was just telling Ron how you have great legs."

Ginny smirked and walked over, sitting on the chair to the back of me "My best feature, so I'm told."

Ron winced "I'm not even going to ask who told you that."

I grinned "Me."

Hermione laughed and Ron punched my leg. Ginny just sat there, smirking.

"Right I'm going to bed, night guys."

Ron stood up along with Hermione "Same."

I watched as they made their way out, before turning to Ginny and asking something that had just intrigued me, "If she's not sleeping with you, and she's not staying with me, where _is_ she sleeping?"

The smirk remained on Ginny's face and her hand messed up my black hair idly "Well that's the question on everybody's lips. Apparently she's staying in Bill's old room but that's underneath mine and if all the creeping around is from toilet trips, then Herm' really needs to see a healer."

I laughed, but then frowned as she moved her hand away, "Don't stop."

"Sorry Potter." She winked but then sat beside me, wrapping a red dressing gown around herself.

"Wow, Weasley, that dressing gown is awfully familiar." I joked.

She laughed "Yours then?"

I nodded.

"Really? It doesn't even smell that bad..."

I pushed her sideways and she rocked back giggling, landing with her head on my shoulders.

"I don't smell." I mumbled, as her own homely scent of floral and cinnamon reached my nose.

"Mm, you do." She sighed, I saw her eyelids flutter and then close as she breathed.

"Tired?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting my head on top of hers.

"It's late."

"It's half past twelve."

"Don't take advantage Potter." I felt her smile; despite the fact my own eyes were closed.

Smirking, I squeezed her lightly "I wouldn't dream of it."

She chuckled slightly as we sat there on the floor, leaning against the sofa.

We'd never really gotten on as friends. My first memories were with her entire family; but one I recall painfully easily was the day Ginny Weasley turned two years old. She had been the same age as me and according to my Mum I had been heartbroken about this because I was older and she shouldn't have been as old as me yet! My birthday is in late July so for three months every year Ginny Weasley is the same age as me. Anyway, this particular birthday had upset me properly for the first time so I had taken Ginny's cake from the kitchen, Ron by my side, and launched it into the garden pond. Ginny herself, just learning to run herself, had then come along and launched me into the garden pond. It was, according to Sirius, a proud day.

I smiled slightly and breathed in the smell I had grown up with. She was, in many ways, like a sister to me, but I never thought of her like that. She'd always been the girl next door who can beat me in a fight (or, once we'd turned eleven, a duel) and come away laughing and smiling. Ginny Weasley was the only girl in the world who I could never, ever let down. We argued and we fought, but I would never, ever hurt her. Hermione was different, she _was_ like my sister and I loved her to bits, but I didn't care if I let her down a bit by missing a homework deadline or forgetting to pick up her favourite quill form the shops. On the other hand, I would never, ever let Ginny down – if she asked me to get her a quill then I'd do it no problem, after a little bit of teasing of course.

Ginny Weasley was, and always had been, the exception in my life. She was _not_ a normal girl.

...

"Morning Potter." A voice said, handing me a coffee.

My neck creaked and I pulled myself onto the sofa painfully "Morning Weasley."

She smiled brightly, the morning sunlight radiating off her long orange hair "Sleep well?"

"I slept next to you; of course I slept well." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, haha. I wish I was as funny as you."

I grinned, rolling onto my back and resting my feet on her lap. She glanced at them disgustedly and then smirked, tickling them.

"Don't you dare." I said, flipping her over and tickling her lower back where it hit the hardest.

She squirmed and squealed "Potter, stop!"

"What're you gonna' do? Curse me?"

"Just wait till we get to school..." she mumbled, trying desperately to move my hands from her waist.

Her pyjama top rose up and I touched her stomach accidentally, making her laugh even more "Get off me you pervert."

I laughed and dropped beside her on the huge red sofa, more comfortable than I'd been all night "What time is it?"

"About half seven."

"It's too early."

"Yeah...that's why I'm going to bed, bye Potter." She winked and jumped away from beside me, before wondering off up the wooden staircase.

I sighed, before closing my eyes once more, realising that she was the only girl who ever walked away from me...

X

Please Review it! Tell me what you think and how I can improve it :)


	5. Lily Evans

It was a good dream; I didn't want to wake up. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, pulling the red fabric around me and attempting desperately to go back to sitting there, by the fire, with _his_ arm wrapped casually around my waist...

As soon as I realised this; my eyes flew open and I threw the dressing gown across the room, sitting up and shaking slightly. It turned around to face the window and saw a pair of amused green eyes watching me.

He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans with the sleeves of his jacket rolled up casually as he leant against the wardrobe. His hands were pushed deep inside his pockets and I shuddered at the dream I'd just had.

It wasn't until I'd given him a dirty look and wondered into the bathroom to get ready that I realised it wasn't the dream that had worried me; it was how much I had been enjoying it. Bollocks.

I walked out of the shower and peered out of the window; noticing it was still warm outside. I pulled on some pale green shorts and a white vest top, leaving my hair to dry in its natural waves.

I wondered out, grabbing a piece of toast from Fred's plate and crossed the lawn to the Potter's front door.

Not bothering to knock; I just walked in and sat myself down on the kitchen table.

Lily was sat with her back to the sink, her long red hair draped effortlessly over her shoulder and she didn't even bother to look up from the papers spreading like fans over the table as she asked "What's wrong?"

I smirked because as much as I loved her, I couldn't tell her my exact issue. Also, I was pretty sure Harry would be listening on the other side of the door, so shrugging, I just mumbled "Boys."

She nodded "Yeah, they suck, what's happened love?"

"They confuse me. Actually, I confuse myself."

Lily laughed "I know the feeling; when I started to like James I was in denial for over two years."

"Who said anything about starting to like somebody?"

Lily bit her lip nervously while I carried on.

"It could be Dean, it could be him, I don't see why not we've just broken up and-"

"Gin." She cut me off sharply, but her expression softened "We both know it's not Dean."

I sighed slightly, as she glanced towards the door so quickly that I would have missed it is I didn't know her so well.

"Let's go for a walk." She suggested, grabbing her coat from the back of the chair and shoving her wand into the pocket.

And then, as I agreed, I knew it wasn't just me who was worried about eavesdroppers.

...

We walked in silence down through the many winding lanes that lead to the small village in the valley. It wasn't awkward at all; we were both waiting and wondering. We were waiting for the same thing and we were wondering the same thing. We were both waiting for me to open my mouth and speak, we were both wondering if it would ever happen. I imagined Lily was already playing out the scene in her head where I married her son. Suddenly, I realised dully that she'd probably been playing it out for a while.

"You've known for years, haven't you?" I asked, glancing at her.

She smiled softly as her red hair danced in the light summer breeze. "Of course. We all have."

"All?"

"Me, Molly, Arthur, Remus...Sirius." She put emphasis on the last name, making me wonder something.

"The other day, when we were having a barbeque, he thought we were...didn't he?"

Lily nodded "He has a filthy mind."

I laughed humourlessly, before turning to face the woman I had always admired, always wanted to be. But now, as I was there, in her shoes, falling for the boy I despised more than anything else in the world, I felt sorry for her. I didn't ask her what I should do, instead I asked her something far more important.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"What did _you_ do? Tell me the whole story – everything."

She chuckled "Well, come through here and we'll discuss it over a nice glass of coca-cola."

I smiled "You're such a muggle."

But then I followed her through the door of the old village pub and took a seat by the window.

She sat down beside me and stirred her drink with a pink plastic straw, before taking a deep breath and looking me in the eye.

"I messed up, Gin. I'm lucky I'm here now to be honest because I made such a huge mess of it – and you will too, mark my words. I'm not going to give you advice on what to do because you and Harry might not feel that way in a few months, but I will tell you what I did in the hope that you won't be quiet so...arrogant."

I smiled "Please do."

"Well, when I started Hogwarts I was friends with Snape, you know, the one James despises. Then as we grew older he was in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor with a load of Jerks who liked to call themselves the marauders. Actually, scratch that, two jerks and one boy who was caught up in it all – that boy's name was Remus Lupin. You can probably guess the names of the other two?"

"James and Sirius." I answered immediately, without even having to think.

"Yeah. Well, Potter started to ask me out and at first it was only a few times a month but eventually it got to the point where he'd ask me every, single, day. Now, at Hogwarts I was top of every class, beaten only on occasions by one arrogant, big-headed, egotistic, idiotic little jerk. Again, it was Potter. I _hated_ that boy with every tiny little particle I had in my body. He wound me up no end and it got to the point where I'd have to jinx him on a daily basis. Now, as you probably know, we were made head boy and girl, which let me tell you, did not go down well. But, surprisingly, he seemed to have matured a bit over the holidays and he grew on me, so much that one night when he received an owl telling him his aunt and uncle had been killed that I told him I would hate to watch him die. Trust me, Gin, I was as surprised as he was that I'd said it. Anyway, he'd stopped asking me out and started to be generally nice to me. He even let me fight my own battles which he'd never done before – seeing as they were mainly against him."

I smiled, she was really getting into it and you could see the annoyance on her face as she spoke about the total prat she was now married to.

"A few nights later I found him on the Quidditch pitch and it was dark. He crept up behind me, pulled me on his broom and flew me around while I screamed so, so loudly."

"But you like flying now?" I asked, feeling remarkably stupid as she smiled and entwined her fingers.

"That was the night that changed everything, that evening changed who I was, because when we got down he told me that I'd just made his week. I laughed it off and then hit him because he'd just insinuated that scaring me witless shouldn't have made his week. I thought he was going to join in and laugh but he didn't, he just looked at me, and you know what he said?"

I smiled, of course I did, everybody in the family knew what came next "He said that both things in the world that he loved most were together, and they were flying and yourself."

"Yeah, he did. After that he just kept swearing and then he flew off without a backwards glance and I thought I'd lost him forever. I stayed out there until the sun started to come up before I went to bed. I woke up the next morning because Remus was shaking me, he told me exactly what I'm telling you now, that James, or in your case Harry, loved me. He said that I had always been the exception – not just some girl. Then he pointed out that I hadn't tucked myself in that night, James obviously had. Then he told me to go to sleep, which I did."

"That's lovely." I said, smiling slightly and seeing the resemblance of the two scenarios.

"Yeah, well we had to plan a ball after that, and on that night I was absolutely paralytic. I woke up the next morning and screamed at him at the top of my lungs because I was only wearing knickers and one of his t-shirt's I think. Anyway, he calmed me down and pointed out that it was Christmas day, so I believed him and we opened our presents. I gave him a picture of us and our friends, and off him I got a weird sister's t-shirt and..." Lily picked up the tiny fluttering snitch-shaped pendant hanging from her neck and smiled "...this necklace. I also received a bottle of fire whisky from Sirius with a note that said 'loosen up a little', but the point is I've not taken this off since."

I smiled softly "You're perfect. How did you get together then?"

"Well, I said thank you obviously and then kind of admitted he had a way with girls. Then he leant over me and told me in this...voice...that he really did love me. That was when I realised I felt the same way, told him, and then snogged the face off him." Lily threw her hands in the air and smiled "There you go."

I was confused "How did you mess up then?"

Lily sighed "I messed up a lot, I messed up for the seven years I was too proud to admit I was absolutely head over heels in love with the biggest moron in our year. I pushed him away for too long and messed myself, the situation, even my friends up. Don't do that. Don't feel that you have to run off home and confess your undyign love for him, though. That's really not you. And you're probably not feeling undying love for him...he's a pillock."

I smiled "Thank you, Lily, Really."

...

I wondered across the garden and leant against the broom-shed. Six months ago I would have given anything to have a relationship like Lily and James have. Now, I know that something that special does not just walk into your life and serve itself on a gold plate. No, I would have to work for it.

Suddenly, the shed door opened and a teenage boy waltzed out, hands deep in his pockets and a concentrated expression on his face. His black hair was messed up, making it evident that he had just been flying. His green eyes widened as I fell backwards into his arms and he caught me.

"Oh, afternoon Weasley, just been thinking about you." He winked in that irritating way but instead of wanting to punch him hard in the face I felt kind of giddy.

"Oh." I said brightly "Great."

His eyes widened "You alright, Gin?"

I nodded quickly, stars appearing at the corners of my vision "Yep!"

He pulled me around the corner into the gap between our windows, and then slapped my face lightly, bringing me forcefully back to reality.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry; for your own good." He grinned and then leaned over me.

"Weasley, what would you do if I kissed you?"

I stared at him, my eyes wide "What?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

"Harry you're not making sense."

"Of course I am. You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you're softening towards me."

"Why?"

"You called me Harry."

"So?"

"So, you're softening towards me."

"I am not, don't be stupid. You're a prat."

"I am, yes, but you're softening towards me."

"I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you say that one more time."

And then my wand was out, pointing at the hem of his t-shirt.

"Calm down Weasley, I'm only proving a point."

"There _isn't_ a point to be proven." I hissed.

He pinched the end of my wand and moved it slowly downwards, until his hand was on the waistband of my jeans.

"Calm. Down."

I sighed shoving my wand in my pocket and going to walk away, but he pulled me back with a strong hand.

"You didn't answer my question."

I nodded "I know. Fine, I suppose I'd kiss you back - Why not?"

He smiled and let go, dropping his hand. I walked as far as the broom-shed before turning round, unable to help myself "Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Out of interest, what would you do if I was to kiss _you_?"

He grinned "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really, no."

"Kiss you back, of course."

And then he grinned and turned away in the opposite direction, whistling the theme tune of the muggle film 'mission impossible'.

I smiled slightly and continued to walk, just as confused, but slightly happier than I had been ten minutes ago.

X

Ok, review and tell me what you think. I'm off to bed now, but for anyone who's more interested in the whole Lily and James bit, read my story about them; I've tried my best to stick to the main parts of it because I think bits of it fit nicely. Anyhow, review please, bye!


	6. Potter's Party

I knew that I should hate him. I'm not suppose to be telling him I'd kiss him, or asking _him _if he'd kiss _me_. I'm suppose to detest him...I always had and I figured I always would.

I needed to get a grip.

I hesitated slightly as I reached the bottom of the stairs, wondering whether or not the twins would be hiding behind the banister. It was a lame joke, but with the way our house was set out, it never seemed to get old.

Grudgingly I checked the coast was clear before dragging my trunk down the bottom three steps.

"Mum?" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the empty hall.

There was no reply, but My Mother appeared from out of a cupboard behind me, her hair slightly messed up and a flush to her face.

Praying on every level I had that my Dad wasn't about to follow her out, I opened my mouth "What on _earth_?"

She sighed "The broom...it's attached itself to the roof, I don't know what your brothers seem to think about this or who was behind it because Fred and George haven't been home for the past two days and-"

"Mum," I cut her off, "Have you seen my Hogwarts robes?"

My Mother frowned "You're not packing already? You have a month left, Ginny."

"I know, I know, it's just that I thought I'd spend today packing and then it's out of the way."

She smiled softly "Ginny, I know you don't like him but it's his birthday. You've managed sixteen of them, just survive one more?"

I widened my eyes innocently "What?"

"Cut the crap, Ginny. His card's on the table; you need to sign it and we're going to their's for tea. If you aren't down here at half past seven exactly looking presentable then you won't be going anywhere until September the first. Do you understand me?"

I nodded glumly, before heading back upstairs and abandoning the empty trunk that lay pathetically on the floor like a discarded coffin.

...

Potter's birthday was an annual hell. I don't know why my Mum even bothered because all he did was flash about his brand new broomsticks and brand new Quidditch set and his brand new Gringotts account and his brand new sodding everything else.

I examined myself in the mirror. My eyes had black traced around the edges and my lashes were thick with miraculous clump-free mascara that George had come up with. Beauty products – I know! I was wearing white shorts and a flowery ruffle-type top that I personally thought was ghastly. But suspecting my dear Mother would have a different opinion, I had shoved it on anyway.

Shoving some red lipstick on, I ran a hand through my long, wavy, red hair and closed the door on my way out. It snapped shut as I wondered down the wooden stairs, jumping out of my skin as Fred's head popped around the corner.

"Boo."

"Fred!" I mumbled, as George tapped my shoulder.

"Are you dressed up for Harry or Dean?"

I rolled my eyes "I am _not_ dressed up."

"Yeah, and we're not twins."

They shared a glance and I sighed "Just move."

"We aren't stupid."

I raised my eyebrows "Are you certain about that?"

"You love Potter."

"You love Potter."

"You love Potter."

"You love-"

"Fred, George, _do_ one." I hissed pushing them out of the way as they wolf whistled and grinned identical grins.

I wondered outside and saw a group of girls stood on his doorstep. I recognised three Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs in high heels and a _lot_ of make-up.

Smirking, I walked in-between them all and opened the front door, saving them the hassle "You coming in?"

A girl from Ravenclaw giggled as Katherine whatever her name is stepped out "Sure, it is my boyfriend's party."

I smiled pleasantly "I know. That's why I'm here."

She scoffed "Nice shorts."

"Unlike some people I like to actually wear things that can be classed as items of clothes."

"No wonder Dean Thomas Finished you; you're a right man."

I opened my mouth but was distracted by a voice behind me "Ladies, ladies, ladies, let's not argue on this wonderful day."

I turned around "Shut up, Potter."

"Weasley here was just saying how I don't wear enough clothes. You think I do, don't you Harry?" Katherine pouted and a surge of suppressed anger and shock shot through me as he bent down to kiss her.

"You look perfect to me." He eyed her breasts that were barely hidden in a tight white vest top.

My eyes widened and I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder "Come on Weasley, Harry's already pissed so we might as well join him."

I followed Sirius as he led me inside the house and through the backdoor, where lots of Hogwarts students were throwing bottles of Friewhisky around. We passed a girl throwing up while her boyfriend held her hair back and Sirius chuckled, warning her to stay away from the other fiery red-head. We walked away from the patio and through a narrow gap in the trees that lead to the field behind our houses.

He sat down on the grass and pulled three bottles of Firewhisky out of his cloak, passing me one "When we've finished these we'll go down the pub."

I laughed shortly "I'll be fine with these, thanks."

He shrugged "Whatever, now, talk."

"I can't stand him."

"Tell me something we don't all know."

I picked up the Firewhisky and took a deep swig. It burned my mouth but not in an unpleasant way.

...

I marched up to him, my head filled with a surge of confidence. Sirius kept an eye out for my Mother while I giggled stupidly.

"Oi, Potter."

Harry turned around and saw me, he looked over and dropped whichever ditzy blonde was hanging off his arm, walking over to me with a smirk on his face.

"Drunk, Gin?"

I punched his shoulder "No."

He took my hand and lead me away into the fresh air, it hit me like a brick.

"Oh."

"You're pissed."

"I am not...actually I am. I really am. I got pissed at your birthday party. Whatcha' gonna do, Potter?"

The words were falling out before he could say anything "Because you know what, I'm sick of you. Everybody loves you and you're nothing more than an arrogant cocky little prick who fancies the flaming pants off me! You know that? I've always known that."

I slapped a hand over my mouth, where the hell were these words coming from? Apparently, I wasn't finished.

"Yep, I'm right and you know I am because you know that I hate you so, so much you have made my life a misery because everybody loves you and all these fake girls with the plastic boobs who are incapable...wow that's a big word...incapable of performing a simple charm to make them look any better. Slapping themselves in make-up because you love it, you love all the fake stuff but you...you love me really."

I was going to _kill_ Sirius for this.

Harry didn't seem to mind; he simply wrapped his arms around my waist from the back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You're right, I do."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it, I really like you." He muttered, blushing.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He laughed quietly "It's my birthday, I can tell the girl I love how I feel."

"Nothing to do with the fact I'm...pissed, thanks to Sirius, out of my mind?"

Harry chuckled "Slightly. You won't remember this tomorrow."

I smiled in spite of myself "I know."

"You should get to bed."

"With you?"

"No, Gin, alone. Come on." He swooped me up in his arms "Merlin, you're a lump."

I smiled into his chest. He smelt warm and homely, in his black t-shirt and jeans. For the few moments it took for him to carry me through my kitchen door and up into my bedroom, he was the Harry I knew again. He was the little boy who had broken his arm in an effort to protect me against the 'Merpeople' in the garden pond. For those few minutes as he lay me down and pulled his old red dressing gown around me he was once again Harry Potter. The boy I hated, but the boy I was well and truly, no doubt about it, in love with.

But then he walked away, pulling his jeans up and kissing me on the forehead with only a 'Goodnight, Gin'.

I heard the door close and I sighed, but before I could even turn over, I was asleep.

x

Please review! It means a lot to me :) much love X


	7. A very bad hangover

I wondered down the stairs in nothing but my pyjama bottoms, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I noted impressively that the house was tidy – as if a wild teenage party hadn't been taking place merely six hours ago. My Mother was the best witch in the world.

I passed the open living room door and saw Sirius, lying with his head on a cushion, spread-eagled all over our sofa. My Dad stood next to him, looking over him and grinning "Hey, Harry."

"Morning, Dad."

"How hung-over do you reckon he'll be? Apparently he got Ginny absolutely plastered last night."

I smiled wearily at my Dad, who was smirking.

"He's had worse." I mumbled, poking my godfather's corpse-like body with my foot "Yeah, he'll be right."

My Dad laughed gleefully "In that case, I'm going to need a big bucket of water before I leave..."

I chuckled slightly, shaking my head, then made my way out, closing the door behind me.

I padded into the kitchen and saw Molly and Mum, perched at the kitchen table, both wearing disapproving expressions. I tried my best to hide a smile as I asked "What's wrong?"

Molly sighed dramatically and, if she had been a dragon, the kitchen would have been alight. "You're dear godfather decided it would be somewhat amusing to get my daughter absolutely paralytic last night."

I sniggered "Molly, he was drunk, what did you expect?"

"Not this. Even from _him_."

"Hang on a minute, don't have a go at him, will you?"

She smirked "Oh, no. I'm sure Ginny will be able to take care of that for me."

I nodded "Right then...well, is she awake?"

"Just about."

"I'll go and see her."

"Oh no you won't." My Mother said, standing up and speaking for the first time. "Seen as you're allowed to do magic now, you go and clear up the garden."

I sighed "But-"

"No buts. Go."

I nodded gloomily and headed outside. In all fairness it wasn't that bad. There was a pile of yellow sick in the flowerbed, splattered with particles of something suspiciously blue. The garden chairs were all turned over and my Dad's pathetic barbeque was lying on its side. The grass was trampled and a couple of half-dead roses had been enlarged to ten times their normal size.

Sighing, I started to work.

...

Within an hour, I was finished and ready to go out. I ran passed the two red haired women who were talking loudly about Sirius and out of our wooden front door before anyone could stop me. I crossed the lawn swiftly and within about ten paces I was inside the Burrow.

I glanced around at the kitchen filled to the brim with copper pots and pans, while cups lay on the work surface and a pitcher of pumpkin juice lay half drank next to the stove. Flowers of all different kinds were growing on the window sill, but the thing that interested me most was the bundle sat at the kitchen table, wrapped in a thick red dressing gown and staring desperately into space.

"Hey, Weasley." I said softly, sitting beside her as she jumped.

"Shh." She mumbled, and then winced.

"You Ok?"

"I'm going to kill Sirius."

I smirked, standing up and wondering over to the kettle. I poured her a warm cup of tea and she glanced at it suspiciously.

"What's that?"

"A cup of tea, what does it look like?"

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you're hung-over and I'm going to make you better. I'm guessing you've never shared a 'drink' with Sirius, then?"

She frowned but took the cup and drank it quickly "I'm going to _kill_ him. I don't know what he has in that hip-flask but whatever it is does not react well with me."

I smirked "Yeah, he invented that himself. It's not good mixed with Fire whisky."

She nodded glumly "Yeah, I get that now."

I watched as she emptied the cup, her eyes were still lined with black pencil from last night, but her face was pale and the rosy hint in her cheeks was gone.

"Have you been sick?"

"This morning."

I nodded "Good, most of it will be out of your system by now then."

We sat quietly for about ten minutes while she drank three more cups of tea.

"Come on, you need a shower."

"I can't be bothered."

"I know, but you'll feel better."

She groaned but stood up, shivering slightly although it was very warm. Evidently, she had been pissed out of her head last night and so I didn't need to worry about what we had been talking about.

Walking up the stairs, this thought had just passed through my mind, as she opened her mouth "What did I say to you last night?"

"You didn't really make much sense. You were saying something about how I loved fake people but I was secretly in love with you. Something along those lines, anyway."

She nodded "Sorry."

I shrugged, relieved that she hadn't asked for my reply "That's fine."

We reached the ancient bathroom door and she turned to smile at me "Right, just, stay here."

"Not a problem." I said, leaning against the wall and dropping to sit on the floor. "Have fun."

She came out twenty minutes later, wrapped in a towel with her long red hair falling in damp waves down her back.

"You're right, I do feel better."

"Good. Now, go and get dressed and meet me downstairs in half an hour – I'm taking you out for lunch."

"Harry I don't think-"

"Shut up and get dressed."

She shrugged but made for the stairs, stopping when I called her name.

"Oh, Weasley."

She turned around "What?"

"Make an effort, I can't be seen with just anybody."

And then I ran off, before she could throw anything heavy at my head.

X

She spotted me and crossed the garden, standing next to me and Ron while we sat on the bench, discussing the highs and lows of last night's party.

"No, the best bit was Sirius' dancing at three in the morning."

"I disagree, the best bit was Ginny."

"Still Sirius' doing though; what a legend." Ron sighed in awe at the thought of Sirius.

I mimed being sick while Ginny waited beside me. She was wearing denim shorts and a pink vest top. Over the top she had on a small white cotton cardigan. You'd never guess that half an hour ago she couldn't even talk.

"Bloody hell." I looked her up and down "Right Ronald, I'm taking your sister out for lunch even though she didn't bother to buy me a present yesterday."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled as she said "I signed the card didn't I? Now come on, I'm hungry."

I laughed and grabbed her hand, turning on the spot. After a moment of near suffocation we landed on a quiet road, about a quarter of a mile away from a country pub.

"We're not drinking are we?" She asked, as she glanced at the thatched roof and the sign outside.

"Nope. Lunch; like I said."

She nodded and we headed inside, finding a table. It was quite noisy inside, filled with the buzz of families and couples eating their lunch.

I led her over to a quiet table down three steps. I ducked under the beam and pulled her down by the hand. The table was in a booth that made it impossible to see what was going on anywhere but there.

A sunflower was growing in a pot on the windowsill, it wasn't very tall so I poked it with my wand and it grew, looking brighter than before.

"Muggle place?" Ginny asked, as I checked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, nice though. Great food, what do you want?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing." A drawling voice commented, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, while Katherine stood there, leaning against the wall with a pen and pad in her hand.

"I work here."

"Oh, well then..." I glanced across at Ginny, expecting an explosion, but instead she simply smiled.

"I'll have a glass of diet coke please and...The asparagus soup. What do you want?" She reached across and touched my hand innocently, causing flames to burn in Katherine's eyes.

"I'll have the pizza please...erm, Katherine."

The blonde nodded stiffly before walking away. Ginny laughed and clapped her hands together.

"I am awesome!" She told me, howling with laughter.

"I can't disagree."

She smiled "Thanks, Potter, you have just made my day."

I grinned "Feeling better then?"

"Loads, I'm starving..."

...

We walked back later on in a comfortable silence. We didn't really have a direction, we were just walking – after all we could apparate back from anywhere.

"Thanks, Harry." She said, looking at me.

"What for? I've only made you feel better about the whole getting pissed and having a hang-over thing."

She smiled, watching me with her big brown eyes "You know what I mean."

I shrugged "Not really."

"You make me feel better when no one else, not even Hermione, can. I don't know, you're not as predictable as I'd like you to be, which...confuses me. I don't understand you, but you're no longer an arrogant prat. Well, not to me anyway."

I smiled "I try my best. I'm sorry that you spent seventeen years hating me."

"I didn't hate you for that long...more like sixteen." She winked and chuckled to herself.

"You're unbelievable." I laughed.

It was getting dark but I could still make out her eyes through the light of the moon.

"We should head back."

"Yeah, we should, come on."

I took her hand and turned, we landed neatly in front of the garden pond, right between our houses.

I dropped her hand hastily as she glanced at it, but she took it back, and mumbled "You know how you said I didn't get you a gift?"

I nodded, unable to speak. We were extremely close and I felt the warmness of her breath on my face.

"Well, happy birthday Potter."

Then she kissed me and I can honestly say it was the best present I've ever had.

X

I'm so sorry it's been a while, but in the Noth West of England we have this thing called Whit Friday and brass bands hold competitions and I'm in my school band so we've been practising none stop! Google it if you want, that was a crappy explanation. Wish me luck for Friday guys (;


	8. Lavender Brown

Pulling my hair back into a loose bun I checked my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing grey tracksuit pants and a white vest top – a few loose waves had fallen out of my bun and framed my face. I wasn't wearing any make-up, but the spark was back in my eye and the pink tinge had returned to my cheeks. I felt a million times better than I had twenty four hours ago.

Twenty four hours ago was a simpler place. Twenty four hours I hadn't done the most stupid, idiotic thing in the world. Twenty four hours ago my biggest problem was standing up. Twenty four hours ago I'd never kissed Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. I kissed him. What the _hell_ was I thinking?

I glanced over my shoulder and looked at the inside of his bedroom. A Weird Sisters poster was hung on one wall, while a picture of him, Ron and Hermione lay on his bedside table. I'd known Harry for almost seventeen years, but despite the fact I saw it every single day, I'd only ever stood inside his bedroom about four times.

I shook my head slightly and wondered out, down three flights of stairs and into our kitchen. I could smell waves of bacon from the top of the stairs, but when I crossed the boundary from the hall to our kitchen, I realised I was ravenous.

"Hey." A familiar voice said, and I turned away from the frying pan my Mother was watching to look into a pair of guilty eyes.

"You." I hissed, marching up to Sirius. "What the _hell_ did you give me?"

Sirius backed away "Now, I've already apologised to your parents, I was a little drunk so I didn't realise how strong the stuff was, and I forgot to mention you shouldn't have it with Fire whisky."

"Really? How convenient."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Sirius, I was sick seven times yesterday morning. Seven."

"Well what's done is done."

A pang of annoyance shot through me as he looked to his best friend for support. James merely shrugged, but then nodded in my direction. So then, I did what I was best at. I punched him in the face.

A sickeningly loud crunching sound echoed around the kitchen as his nose broke under the weight of my anger. James clapped me on the back as my Mum hurried over.

"Molly! She attacked me!"

"Come and sit down...I told you she wouldn't be happy."

"Yeah well, I wasn't expecting that!"

I grinned as James laughed at me "Well done kiddo." He winked and strolled over to the bacon, taking some out of the frying pan and putting it on a slice of toast.

The door opened and two teenage boys emerged with broomsticks in their hands. Hermione followed them, a large book in her arms.

I laughed at how typical the situation was, but stopped when my Mum glared at me.

"What the hell happened here, then?" Ron asked, pulling up a chair and examining Sirius' face; poking him in the jaw.

"Gerroff!" Sirius exclaimed "You're ruddy sister is what happened. Do you realise how hard she can throw a punch?"

Ron turned to look at me, his eyes wide. "Bloody hell!"

"Ronald!" My Mum warned, causing him to take several steps backwards.

"Well I'll just be..."

"No you won't be anywhere; you and Harry can go and de-gnome the garden."

I watched as both seventeen year olds groaned, dropping their brooms and heading out of the door again.

My Mum opened her mouth again but before she had time to speak I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the laundry room.

"What on earth?" She asked, putting the book down on our drier.

"Be careful, it's old, it might fall through..."

Hermione laughed, but picked the book up once more "Go on..."

"I did something really, really stupid last night."

"What?"

"I kissed him."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" I hissed.

Her eyes widened "No! Harry? You kissed _Harry_?"

"Yes. On a scale of one to ten how idiotic is that? Be truthful."

"Depends."

"On what?"

She tapped the white work surface with her scarlet fingernails. "On...whether or not you like him."

"Okay then...well...I suppose I do yes."

"You're joking!"

"Evidently not."

"Merlin's pants. You really do!"

"Hermione shut the hell up, you're one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"'I'm sleeping in Bill and Charlie's room' my arse. You've been creeping off and spending the night with Ron."

Hermione blushed "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come off it."

"Back to you...you like him?"

"Yes, I like him."

"How much?"

"Quite a lot."

She smiled proudly and hugged me "Thank goodness."

I rolled my eyes "You've not answered my question."

"What's your question?"

"How stupid, on a scale of one to ten, was it?"

"Hmm, tricky one. I'd say about one."

I stared at her as if she'd gone completely mental.

"No, because he likes you back. I've known you both for a long time, and I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you."

"That's just because I'm the one girl he can't have."

"Yeah, but you're also the one girl he wants more than anything."

I put my head in my hands "Oh crap, what've I done?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't go out with him!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because he's Potter. _Harry Potter." _

"Yeah, Gin, he's my best friend I know his name."

"I can't Hermione! How awkward would it be if we broke up?"

"You wouldn't break up."

"Yeah, and you said that about me and Dean."

"I was lying. He's a moron, you and Harry are perfect. And you obviously agree with me or else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

My head seemed to be overloading with information, so I grabbed hold of the vibrating machine and sat in the wicker chair.

Hermione waved her wand and a glass appeared in my hand "Aguamenti." She mumbled, and the glass filled.

I sipped the water and sat in silence for a few minutes, before Hermione left "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

I nodded as the door closed. How the _hell_ had I gotten into this? I liked Harry Potter. What...what on earth?

Deciding what I needed to do, I left the glass on the drier and opened the white door at the back of the room that took me outside.

The fresh air filled my head, forcing me to be slightly more aware of what I was about to do.

I strolled out, fully intending to do what I had to, I needed to tell him because I couldn't keep it inside my head any longer.

I turned the corner and saw Ron disappear inside Harry's house, presumably to get something to eat. The smell of bacon was still emerging from our own house, but then I saw him and I wasn't hungry anymore – I wasn't even peckish. In fact, I felt slightly sick.

Harry was stood there, in ripped up jeans and a blue t-shirt. He wiped his hand on the back of his jeans and then turned around. I couldn't make out who he was with, but whoever it was seemed to be making a high pitched giggling noise.

I took a deep breath and peered around the corner.

Stood there, with her hair in long curls and a stupidly tight skirt, was Lavender Brown. She had a bandanna around her head that Harry was playing with affectionately. There was something in his eyes that reminded me of the way he used to watch me. It was painfully clear that she wasn't here to visit Ron, her ex, or even Hermione. She was here for Harry; and Harry alone.

I closed my eyes tight and felt a tear escape as I retreated, leaning against the cold brick wall. Why? Why now? I'd done exactly what Lily had told me not to – I'd resented him for too long and lost my chance. I was an idiot and I had messed up.

The seriousness of the situation showed, because I hardly ever cried. I didn't cry when Bill and Fleur got married, I didn't cry when I fell fifty feet off a broomstick, I didn't even shed a tear when I was two years old and Harry had thrown my birthday cake into the pond.

I reminded myself forcefully of the motto Fred and George had taught me from a very early age and mumbled to myself, as I dried my eyes "Don't get mad; get even."

X

I'VE MISSED YOU!

I've been unbelievably busy and will be this weekend, but going from UK time, there will be another chapter up by 7:00 on monday...I just have to write it :)

Review please!


	9. Arguments

I pulled a pair of jeans on with a white t-shirt and made my way out of the house. Across the horizon, and orange sun was beginning to peek out into the blue sky.

I didn't really know what I was doing...I just needed to fly. Flying would help me. Flying always helped me.

Kicking open the broom-shed door, I grabbed my Firebolt and set off at a speed that, thinking back, was kind of stupid. Then again...what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell any of my best friends – Ron would punch me and Hermione would give me her disapproving glare before stalking off somewhere or another. I couldn't tell my Dad – he'd laugh, Sirius was a waste of space and the idea of speaking to my mother about it was laughable.

I liked Lavender, I really did. She'd just turned up to borrow a book from Hermione and then Sirius had invited her in and she'd been sat next to me...one thing led to another and then we were ripping clothes off one another. I like her, she's great. In fact, she's the only person I've ever been out with for longer than a week. However, she's not Ginny. Her eyes don't light up like Ginny's do and her hair doesn't shine like hers does. When Lavender smiles, my day doesn't get better and, unlike Ginny, when Lavender laughs, it's actually quite irritating.

I landed after a two hours and glanced at my watch...it read quarter to seven. Sighing, I made my way over to the brook shed.

I opened the door and smiled. Ginny was leaning against the wall next to the door, a dreamy expression filling her sleep filled face.

"Gin?" I kicked her thigh softly and she jumped.

"What? Oh...what do you want, Potter?"

I frowned "Back to Potter, then?"

"Back to Lavender, then?"

I gasped, but she merely stood up to walk away.

"Ginny, wait."

She didn't pause as she said "Why?"

"Because...Lavender is...she's Lavender."

"I'm aware of her name, thanks."

"Don't be like this."

"I'm sorry...like what?" Her hair was swishing behind her in a way that made me want to rip her clothes off. It was generally quite irritating.

"Like you don't care."

"I don't care. I don't care about her or you."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

At this, she stopped and turned to face me "I don't know."

"And you don't care?"

Her face remained expressionless as her shoulders shrugged. "Not particularly."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey Harry!" A voice squealed from the gate. Lavender was stood there, a flower in her brown hair and very few clothes on. I barely even noticed, waving my wand to let her in absently.

"Let's just stay away from each other...yeah?" Ginny sighed "Bye, Potter."

She disappeared inside her house and I felt a tug on my sleeve "What was that all about...it looked pretty intense?"

"Nothing..." I mumbled, keeping my eyes locked on the door.

"Harry, are you Ok?"

I sighed, before pulling her into a hug "Yeah, I'll be fine."

She didn't notice the difference in the answer I'd given her like Ginny would have. Instead, she lifted her head and began to kiss me. Within seconds, we were busy inside the broom cupboard.

X

"We're going to Molly's for dinner...do you want to invite Lavender?" My Dad asked as I slumped into the kitchen chair, Lavender in the toilet 'fixing her hair'.

Evaluating the pros and cons of this situation, I shrugged. If Lavender came, Ginny may be jealous and ignore me...if she didn't, Ginny would still probably be jealous and not speak to me. If Lavender came, war would probably break out and Ginny would punch me...if she didn't, a war may still break out and the chances that she'd punch me were still reasonably high.

"Do you mind if I pass?"

"Yes...she's making meat pie...your Mum says it's necessary you attend."

"Too right it is...James, Molly doesn't even know Lavender." My Mum appeared, a disapproving look on her face.

"Sure she does...she's been out with Ron."

My Mum opened her mouth to speak but I sighed "Lavender can't come, she has to be home for six."

"Do I really?"

I froze "Erm...I thought you said you did?"

"No, unless you don't want me to?"

I shrugged "Nope. I'm easy."

"You can say that again." A voice sneered from the front door and Ginny walked in "Hi James, Hi Lavender, Hey Lil."

Mum smiled "Hey, Weasley. How's life?"

There seemed to be a hidden meaning behind her words, because Ginny took a minute to answer. "Life is...fine. I'm okay...thanks though."

She frowned "Sure?"

"Yeah...my Mum wants to know if you have and gravy cubes?"

"I'll have a look...do you want a cup of tea or anything?"

Ginny glanced towards me "I'll pass thanks."

"Okay, well here you go...and if you need anything else you know where I am."

Ginny sighed but nodded "I'll bear that in mind."

As the door closed, my Mum looked up from her cup of coffee "Lavender, could you possibly nip up to the spare room and check that the window is open...Hedwig sometimes gets a bit clumsy."

Lavender smiled and skipped off, leaving us by ourselves.

"You stupid boy."

"What?" I asked, appalled.

"Figure it out, Harry." And then my Mother, the woman who'd brought me up to always be polite, stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What did I do?" I asked my Dad, who was looking just as confused as me.

"I don't know. I'll speak to her."

"Watcha, Harry." A voice issued from the front door and Tonks walked in, her stomach bulging.

"Oh, hi Tonks. Dad, Tonks is here." I shouted, but it was my Mum who appeared.

"Hey...do you want a brew?"

"What?" I stared from my Mother to the woman in front of us to whom she was acting perfectly happy.

"No thanks, I just need to ask Harry something...if you don't mind. Remus should be here in a moment."

"Erm, Okay, but be warned...he'd being especially moronic today."

I shook my head as Remus walked in "What is it? Ignore her."

Tonks smiled, a wide, happy grin "Will you choose our baby's name?"

I felt my jaw drop "_Seriously_?"

Remus grinned "Yeah, we can't choose so we thought we'd let the godparents choose. However, Sirius wasn't around so..."

"Course I will! When's it due?" I asked, jumping onto Tonks and squeezing her tightly.

"Next week...do you want to name it then?"

"Yeah." I smiled and she patted my back "Are you staying for Dinner?"

Lavender wondered down the stairs as Tonks nodded "What's happening?"

"They're letting me chose their baby's name." I smiled, wrapping an arm around Lavender's waist.

"Introduction...please?" An amused voice spoke from the door. Sirius walked in and indicated to Lavender.

"I'm Lavender. Lavender Brown...I've heard a lot about you Mr Black."

"All good I hope...And _do_ call me Sirius, sweetheart."

"Sirius, please." My Mum hissed, opening the door to let us all out.

We trudged across the lawn and found seats at the Weasley's table. I found myself sat between Ron and Lavender, opposite from Sirius, Ginny and Hermione. Needless to say, it was a reasonably awkward situation.

"Please would you pass me the gravy Sirius?" Ginny muttered, staring right past me.

"Yeah, course Gin. So...tell us, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, boys are wankers." She muttered.

"Ginny!" Molly said loudly "Don't you dare use language like that."

"They are."

"Get out!"

"Molly-" My mum started to speak.

"No, I'm not going anywhere! I'm just telling the truth. They lead you on and then either tell you you're not good enough-"At this point every eye in the room turned to face me "-or run off with some other prostitute. They're all wankers."

I stood up "Lavender isn't a prostitute."

Everybody seemed to be looking at me...Lavender was shaking her head.

"I don't understand...she was talking about Dean."

"No, she was talking about me."

"But...she hates you."

"Correct." Ginny said slowly, keeping her eyes on me.

"No you don't! You kissed me!"

Ginny flushed a deep shade of scarlet and a sharp intake of breath was drawn in from every pair of lungs in the room. Ron looked positively faint while Sirius was rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"You bastard."

"You _bitch_! You think you're so flaming fantastic and you've always treated me like shit-"

"You treat everybody like shit! You treat every girl like she's a sex object and you don't even like Lavender. You said she's an annoying little rat! You _lie _Potter. You don't couldn't give Merlin's left testicle about people's feelings as long as you get some. You just bullshit."

"Don't you dare. I tried, Ginny. How many times did I try? How many times have I told you I like you and asked you out...you can't even answer because you've either lost count or you don't give a f-"

"AAARGH!"

We both snapped out heads around to see Tonks doubled over, clutching her stomach. Remus was pale beside her.

"Dora? _Dora?_"

He shook her and she looked up, her eyes panic stricken and fear etched into her features.

"My water's just broken."

X

It is actually quarter to eight...but still...enjoy and review!


	10. Teddy

HI! Sorry, it's been forever...I've got a music exam coming up that I need a distinction in so I'm cramming in practice and lessons every hour of the day. I'll try and update again by Wednesday/Thursday...Friday at the latest. For now though, enjoy!

X

I was sat in the waiting room of St Mungo's, with my arms wrapped around my legs and my head on my knees. The seat was hard underneath me and the air smelled of anti-bacterial hand-gel.

Across the room, Lily and James were having a hushed conversation by the water fountain and Sirius was asleep on the row opposite me. Ron, Hermione and Lavender were eating somewhere and Mum and Dad were with the rest of the family sending messages via their patronuses and owls. Mr, Mrs Tonks and Lupin kept drifting backwards and forwards with news. I didn't know where Harry was and, to be honest, I didn't really care.

It was late, almost one o'clock, and nobody had mentioned our 'disagreement' – yet. I closed my eyes and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, before being woken what felt like seconds later.

"Gin, Ginny...wake up."

"Hmmm? What?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see a familiar pair of green eyes. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Harry grumbled, messing up his hair. I realised he was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a black t-shirt – he'd obviously been home to change.

"What time is it?"

"Half past four."

"In the morning?"

"No, at night. You've slept all day."

My eyes widened "How come nobody took me home?"

"I told them not to. If Tonks had of had the baby and you were in bed, you'd never of forgiven me for letting them take you."

I looked at him "I don't like you anyway."

Harry just shrugged, leaning backwards on the cool plastic seat and putting his hands into his pockets "This isn't my decision, Weasley, believe me."

"Oh really?" I muttered sarcastically, sitting up to lean against the wall.

He glanced at me "No...my Mum said she's sick of me. She's refusing to let me in the house until I apologise and talk things through with you."

I smiled "Good for her."

"Up for it then?"

"No."

"Ginny, she won't let me in!"

"I'm aware of that."

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"I don't know, Potter, why are you such a nasty little toe-rag?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. It's difficult with m and Lav."

"Lav? She's not a pissing toilet."

He smiled, oblivious to the fact I was far from amused "You'll never like me, will you?"

"Never have...I don't think it's going to change anytime soon."

"But the thing is...you do. You must do, or you wouldn't be bothered about me and Lavender."

"Harry! For the last time...I don't care. I couldn't care less about you and your grotty little piece of plastic."

"Then why are you all worked up?"

"Because I'm sick of you. I've lived with you all my life and you've spent years asking me out. You don't seem to understand...Whenever I think you're decent and actually consider, maybe saying yes...you just go out with someone else. I can't count the times you've done it and I'm not going to anymore...I've given up." I snapped, standing up and walking away.

He didn't say anything and he didn't follow me out as I stormed down the painted corridor. I _hated _him. How dare he presume I liked him? I don't know what I was thinking. Part of me really, really wanted to hit him, another part of me wanted to run as far away from his as I could. Part of me wanted to continue yelling at him and part of me wanted to tell everybody what a complete and utter twat he was. I didn't though...because part of me, a very small part, knew that he was right.

...

Three hours later found me sitting in the cafe with Sirius, sharing a jug of watery pumpkin juice.

"You look shocking, Ginny."

"Thanks."

"You should speak to him, or he'll be living with me. Please?"

"No. I hate him."

"And that would be fine...apart from the tiny inconvenience that it's just not at all true."

I sighed, leaning backwards and tapping my fingers on the steel table "I know."

"Are you going to speak to him, then?"

"I can't. I don't know what to say to him."

"Fair enough, but you do know-"

However, what I was supposed to know seemed to shoot out of the room as Ted Tonks shot in. He was sweating, a gleeful expression taking over his face "It's time! She's about to give birth!"

"Great timing, Tonks." Sirius muttered, grinning.

I smiled, and all of us made our way along several corridors until we reached the waiting room outside Tonks' room.

I could hear the screams and the constant stream of swear words coming from the other side of the double doors.

My whole extended family seemed to be in that waiting room, but the only person I really saw was Andromeda. She looked incredibly nervous, her black hair tousled from the few hours sleep she'd got and her eyes bright. I kind of felt sorry for her, not being in there, but then Remus emerged, clutching a black eye.

"Does anybody have any ice?"

"Lupin! Get back in here! You've done this to me, face it!" Tonks screamed, and my Dad grinned.

"I've had this seven times, Remus. Go on, she'll be fine."

He disappeared before emerging a few minutes later, looking much happier. "It's over. It's over...we've had a boy."

The room erupted and we all started hugging and laughing. It even put me in a good mood.

We all crowded into the room where Tonks was clutching a bundle with a tuft of bright turquoise hair poking out of the top. Her own hair was an exhausted shade of sandy brown. Her face, however, was smiling.

Harry was stood near her. He took once glance at the baby and then his eyes filled up – actual tears. Harry Potter, pillock of Hogwarts, stuck up, arrogant, selfish twat was actually in tears.

I felt my own eyes widen and Lily put a hand on his back. Tonks looked up at him "Go on then...What's his name?"

Harry wiped his eyes hastily, before looking around teh room. His eyes rested on Ted, who was looking proudly at his daughter.

"Teddy. Teddy is his name."

Tonks grinned, looking at her husband and Father who were stood side by side "Teddy...I like that. Teddy Tonks."

Remus grinned "If he turns out anything like his granddad...he's an unfortunate kid."

Ted stuck his middle finger up in the direction of his son in law, but couldn't restrain a smile "Can I hold him then? Teddy?"

Tonks nodded and we spent the evening passing Teddy around. At around 9 o'clock, we were asked to leave and so we made our way home.

...

I collapsed onto the familiar sheets of my bed. The air from outside smelt of wood and flowers. I took a breath and leaned against the wall beside my bed.

It wasn't long before I felt a weight next to me and the familiar smell of the boy I'd despised for sixteen years. I was suddenly filled with this overpowering emotion that made me do something I rarely did – I burst into tears.

Harry didn't act surprised at all, he merely wrapped an arm around my waist and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there for several hours while I cried out everything I'd been feeling over the past week, and then I stopped. It was weird...I went from sobbing my heart out to choking and then just sitting there.

"You've never, ever cried like that before." He insolently pointed out.

"I know." I mumbled, wiping my eyes. He passed me a tissue and then frowned.

"Teddy...do you like it?"

I smiled "It's the only name he could of had. I love it."

"Good. He'll probably hate me for it when he's my age."

"Probably."

"Hmm."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You cried. I've never seen you cry."

He blushed, messing up his hair "Yeah...I love him."

"Lily let you in, then?"

He grinned "Yeah. She felt sorry for me after I burst into tears."

"Sorry I'm a bitch." I muttered, scratching my neck.

A distant expression crossed his face "You're not a bitch. You're just immune to me. I'm not used to that."

I laughed "Still...I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I'm sorry I made you snap at me."

"Well, now that's sorted, do you think you could leave me to get some sleep?"

He shrugged, "Nope. I'm fine here thanks...I don't fancy climbing across again."

I shook my head "Good night then."

"What?"

"Well, I'm going to sleep."

He smiled "Ok, I'll join you."

I grinned "Do it."

And he did. We leant backwards and, with my head on his chest...I fell into the most comfortable sleep I'd had in a very long time.

X


	11. Family Quidditch

Hey! I'm so sorry it's been, like, forever but I've had lots and lots of band and my 'best friend' decided she wanted a bit of the boy I like and she doesn't really seem to think it's bad at all. Yeah, so I've not exactly been in the mood for writing happy cheerful stories...

I WENT TO SEE HARRY POTTER LAST NIGHT AND IT WAS BEUTIFUL AND I CRIED AND OH MY GOSH IT'S JUST WONDERFULL.

Anyway, apologies xD

X

I knew where I was before I even opened my eyes. I could smell her floral scent and feel the softness of her bed. I could also smell the scent of the lilies climbing the walls between our bedrooms that I smelt every morning in my own bed. However, they smelt sweeter on this side of the gap...everything smelled better when she was around.

I turned to see her hair fanned out all over the pillow and wondered what it was about ginger hair that made Potter men fall so hard. My grandmother, apparently, had also been a redhead.

Sighing, I sat up and climbed across into my bedroom.

Before I could do anything else, I had to talk to Lavender. What I was going to say, I wasn't entirely sure of, but I knew it would have to be something. I mentally reminded myself to wear the jeans that were loose, in order to have the easiest access possible to my wand. Chances were, I'd need it.

I had a quick shower before pulling on some clothes and heading into the kitchen. Sirius was sat at the kitchen table looking hung over.

"You have a drinking problem." I commented, sitting down and picking at a bread roll that had been in the basket in the centre of the table.

"You have a girl problem."

"That's true." I nodded, optimistically.

Sirius snorted "Whatcha gonna' do then? If you don't like that Lavender then I wouldn't mind a bit-"

"Sirius!" My Mum whacked him around the head with a tea towel "That is disgusting!"

"What? She's seventeen!" He exclaimed, and winked at me.

I laughed "Still, bit young don't you think?"

"I could show her a good time."

"Sirius!"

"Sorry, Evans."

"Potter." She corrected.

"Whatever." He retorted.

I grinned, I don't really think they'll ever get on, despite the fact they love each other to bits. I know that if Sirius was in danger, my Mum would put her life at risk to save him and vice versa, they just don't show it.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Harry, its Monday morning...he's at work."

"Oh, right, yeah..."

"Got a job yet?"

"What?" I asked, and Sirius smiled.

"You're leaving Hogwarts...don't you think you should get a job?"

"Sirius I'm leaving in a year...I have time."

"Still...You have to save up."

I stared at him, incredulously "Coming from the guy who spends his life selling black-market products through dickheads like Mundungus Fletcher?"

It was now my turn to be hit around the head with My Mother's tea towel. "Language!"

Sirius grinned "I earn a living don't I? And Dung's a good bloke once you get to know him. He's just a bit dim, that's all."

"A bit dim being the understatement of the century." Said a familiar voice from the doorway. "Morning guys."

I turned and smiled at Ginny, who was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white vest top. She jogged over to the toaster, her pony tail and other interesting bits bouncing around.

"Ginny, does Molly not feed you or something?" My mum asked, smiling as she watched her.

"It's a lot more peaceful over here." Ginny shrugged, taking a bite.

"It is when war isn't breaking out between the two of you."

"Shut up Sirius."

"Don't tell me to shut up in my own home!"

I raised an eyebrow "Sirius, you don't live here."

"As good as."

"Then so does she."

Ginny grinned "Life's a bitch, Sirius."

My Mum laughed at her, rather than hitting her with the tea-towel, then wondered out into the garden.

"Gin, fancy getting a cup of coffee or something later?" I asked, messing up my hair.

"Can't, sorry. Ron's organising a game of Quidditch and I promised I'd join. You're more than welcome to join in, though."

"R.E.J.E.C.T.E.D you just got rejected." Sirius chanted, running out of the room before I had time to throw anything heavy at his head.

"Sorry about him." I sighed, leaning backwards in my chair.

"I'm used to it...I take it you went to bed last night then?"

I laughed "No, I climbed across this morning, I didn't fancy Ron wondering in on us."

"Harry, what's up? You've started being all different."I looked at her. Her eyes were confused and her brow was furrowed, she looked oddly sad.

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"Different. I'm still the same."

"Well, I don't think you are."

"I don't get it, Ginny...You say you hate the way I am but when I make an effort to change you complain."

"So you have made an effort to change?"

"Yes...I suppose I have."

"Good...that's all I wanted to hear. See you later." And she was gone, leaving me as confused as ever.

...

As Fred launched a bludger at Sirius' head, George did his best to aim one at Percy's. I had both twins plus Ginny and Ron on my team so the chances that we would win were looking reasonably good. On the other hand, Sirius' team had my Dad and Charlie who were both as good as me, if not better.

Molly, Hermione, Fleur, Remus and My Mum were sat on the floor setting a fire and cooing over Teddy. Tonks was staring at us longingly, evidently desperate to get back on a broomstick. Seen as she'd only been out of St. Mungo's for 24 hours they'd forbidden her from doing anything extreme.

Sirius was hovering around by the goalpost but was distracted by Ginny who scored easily. This gave me time to make a grab at the snitch hovering around my Dad's ankle.

Cheering, my team landed on the ground while my Dad swore at himself.

"I'm better than you, that was just luck."

"Whatever."

"Lily tell him!"

"James get a grip."

"Harry take the brooms back."

"No I-"

Ginny laughed and then took my arm "Come on, I'll help you."

"But you can't do magic." I stated, sounding as stupid as that Gargoyle by the transfiguration steps.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Just move."

I shrugged, following her. I noted how she swayed her hips as she moved and how great she looked in the moonlight...the way her hair shone seductively and the way her tight t-shirt clung to her narrow waist.

Ten minutes later we were outside the broom-shed and she was opening the door. I smiled as she turned to face me.

"What?"

She smirked "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing? Why are you here?"

A wide grin spread across her face "Why do you think I'm here?"

I moved closer to her, placing my hand on the door beside her waist "I don't know." I muttered.

"Well, it's very late and I'm a bit sick of the sight of my family, if I'm honest." She whispered.

I moved forward so she was pushed against the wooden wall of the shed. Her breath was fast in my ear and I right then she was the only thing that existed in my world.

"Are you trying to tell me that after sixteen years of repelling me, you're finally giving in to my charm?"

She winked "For now, I suppose I am, yes."

And then I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just kissed her with all the passion I'd felt over the past ten years and everything suddenly seemed perfect, as if she was the only thing that mattered.

Honestly, she was.

X


	12. Secret

Hola :) Well, there won't be another update for a week because I'm going on holiday tomorrow but I'll do my best to have one up for next Monday.

Thanks, everyone that's reviewed :D

X

I ran through the wooden front door and skidded to a halt as I spotted Lily, leaning against the worktop, her red hair in loose curls and a knowing look piercing me through the same emerald eyes as the boy I longed to see.

"Shit, Lil, you scared me."

"Sit down."

I sighed and pulled out a chair, it was no good arguing "Can I help you?"

"You tell me...it's my house you've just rushed into with a manic look in your eyes. You've been doing this every morning for the past two weeks, according to my sources. What is it about the upstairs of my house that interests you so much of a morning? The landing, maybe...The decor of my en-suite, perhaps?"

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"We both know that you and my son are somewhat of an item now."

"Do we really?"

"Don't play games with me, Weasley."

"Sorry, Potter."

Lily leant backwards and took a sip from her tea. "I thought you hated him?"

"You hated James."

She smirked "Don't mess it up, Gin. Nobody in the family could cope if another war broke out between you two."

Personally, I thought this was completely unreasonable "What do you mean by that? If someone's going to mess it up it'll be him – not me."

She shrugged "You're both as bad as each other...now go and do whatever it is that makes him so cheerful every day."

I laughed and winked at her, ducking out of the door before the kitchen towel she'd just thrown at me could hit me.

"None of that in my house!" She shouted up the stairs, both amusement and disgust ringing through her voice.

I just laughed and made my way up to Harry's room. The door was slightly open and, as I walked in, I could smell his scent.

He was lying on his bed, feint stubble emerging on his chin and his hair even messier than normal. I sat beside him and poked him hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! Oh, hey beautiful." He smiled and pulled me towards him. Before long we were in a tangled knot of sheets, clothes and heated bodies.

His hand slid down to the waistband of my shorts but I stopped him "Not now, your Mum's downstairs. She knows."

Harry groaned, twisting me so I landed beside him with his arm around me waist "How'd she guess?"

I shrugged "I suppose it's kind of obvious. I'm here every morning."

He frowned "Do you think she'll say anything?"

"To my family? They won't believe her."

He smiled "I suppose not. Do you want to go somewhere today? Or just stay in bed..."

"The second sounds great, but not while your Mum's in the house."

He grinned, lifting himself on top of me "You sure?"

"Harry..." I warned, but I knew it was a losing battle.

"Ginny..." He lowered himself, imitating my tone.

"Don't do this..."

"Do what?" He winked.

"You know what."

"I know I know what."

"Well stop then...she told me not to have sex with you in the house and I'm not going to." I smiled, rolling out from underneath him "Sorry, Potter."

"Well where else can we do it then?" He asked, looking like a puppy whom had just had his toy taken away from him.

"I figured the rule only counts if she's in the house."

He grins "Sounds good...right, I need a shower, I'll be back in five."

I nodded and lay on the bed, thinking. We were going back to school the next day and in a year I'd be going back alone. It was his last year. It was my second to last year. I'd never experienced a Hogwarts without Harry Potter, a Hogwarts where people didn't give you dirty looks for arguing with the sex idol of the school or even a Hogwarts where I had no siblings. Now I was going out with the sex idol of the school and part of me couldn't wait until everyone found out. Another part of me would rather have jumped off a cliff than face telling my family.

"What's up?" Harry's voice murmured as he lay beside me.

"I'm just thinking about telling my family...About how I never want to tell my family."

He laughed "Think how I feel...it'll be me your six brothers want to kill."

I rolled my eyes and was about to make some sort of sarcastic remark before I froze.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

I opened my mouth but before I had chance to speak I knew he'd heard it too.

"Ginny, Ginny, I need you to come and help me de-gnome the garden...Gin..." Ron's voice was audible through two walls and my bedroom door.

"Balls." Harry muttered, throwing the duvet over me as my brother crashed through my bedroom door four metres away.

"Oh, hi Harry. Not that you would have or anything, but you haven't seen Ginny have you? She keeps disappearing."

"Nope, sorry...er, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"You don't look like – oh, is there a girl under that cover?"

"Mhhm."

"Shy is she? How do you get them all? What's she called, I wouldn't mind a go if-"

Harry interrupted him as waves of nausea overcame me "I think you'd probably regret saying that if you knew who it was."

"What do I know her? Oh shit, it's not lavender is it? Bollocks, sorry Lav."

"It's not Lavender but let's just say she's not your type."

"Oh, well, see you later. If you seen Ginny let me know."

"Will do. Bye."

I heard my door close and then Harry lifted up the cover "Ron's looking for you."

I kicked him hard in the shin and he laughed "Sorry couldn't resist-"

"Oh and Harry-" Ron's voice was back but it was too late to hide. I turned and met his gaze as the laundry basket toppled out of his arms "Ginny? Ginny _why_ are you in Harry's bed? GINNY? GINNY? MUM! GINNY'S IN HARRY'S BED! FRED, GEORGE COME HERE...CHARLIE, DAD NOW! HARRY AND GINNY ARE IN BED TOGETHER!"

He was shouting so loudly that the whole village could probably hear. I jumped up and, as expected, the whole family seemed to pour into my bedroom. Harry lay on the bed with his head in his hands as his own parents and Sirius ran in.

I looked from my Mum to Lily and for a second I'm sure I saw a glimpse of pride, before her anger set in.

"Ginny, get over here right now. Lily, James...Harry, you'd better come too." My Dad spoke calmly, but the fury in his voice was evident.

I headed out of the door, Sirius practically dancing behind me, to meet whatever horrible feat I had in store for me.

x

Review please!


	13. Change

HI! I'm back from my holidays and I'm in a fabulously amazing mood because I've passed my music exam that I did the other week with a merit. I don't care if you don't care, I'm telling everybody I can.

Happy days :)

I absolutely love doing the scene where the family finds out so please enjoy and look at my Teddy/Victoire story if you have time because the chapter I did for that one is my favourite of the story :')

Oh...this one's got a fair bit of swearing in it, but that's just how I imagined this scene, sorry D:

X

I made my way through my house, across the yard and grudgingly into the Weasley's kitchen in a state of pure terror. Ginny was the only girl in a set of seven siblings – seven boys who loved their little sister more than anything. I was screwed.

Molly was leaning against the cooker, a look of anger on her features. Beside her was her husband, an unreadable expression on his. Four of Ginny's six brothers were stood on the other side of the kitchen counter, rubbing their knuckles.

Ron was the first person I properly noticed. He was walking up to us, Hermione beside him, his hair a mess and his face red.

"She's my little sister." He hissed "You've been shagging my _little sister_!"

"Ron-" Hermione warned, but he cut her off.

"No. He's my best friend and she's my little sister. I mean, I always knew he was a pervert but _my little sister!_ That's low even for _him_."

"Ron, you don't understand-" I started, running a hand through my hair.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE A FUCKING PAEDOPHILE!"

Molly shouted "Ronald!" as Ginny shouted "Paedophile? Ron you fanny, he's not even a year older than me and it's none of your business-"

"You can stop swearing as well, don't you think you're in enough trouble young lady?"

"I'm sick of this! You all stalk me like I'm incapable of looking after myself! I'm sixteen!"

"You're not of age!"

"I'M ALLOWED TO HAVE SEX THOUGH." She shouted, her face burning. Behind her, Sirius cackled.

"Barely! You were fifteen a month ago! And of all the people you could choose Ginny, really."

"There's no need for that Molly!" My Mum said loudly.

"There is every need! It's amusing watching him bring home another girl every week but the line gets crossed when it's your own daughter he's using in his quest to have sex with every girl he meets!"

"What's going on?" I heard my Dad's voice through all the noise.

"Harry and Ginny are shagging!" Sirius shouted, causing Ginny to give him the finger over her shoulder.

"Shut up." Arthur Weasley's voice was steady but somehow everybody heard it.

The kitchen fell silent and Ginny, for the first time, went tense. He crossed the space between us in three strides and looked at me.

"What exactly do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

I took a deep breath. I'd never been scared of him before but, then again, I'd never seen him like this. "Arthur...Sir...I really, really like her. The only reason we didn't tell you was because we knew everybody would act like this. I'd never hurt her and you all know how much I've fancied her since I could walk."

Fred and George smiled "That's actually true."

Arthurs expression remained unreadable "When did all this start?"

"What? You mean, like, the first time we had sex, or the first kiss or...what?" I asked. His cringed when I mentioned sex and Ginny kicked me.

"We've been...together, I suppose, since that Quidditch match the day after Teddy was born." Ginny mumbled. Her father kept his gaze on me, his blue eyes penetrating my skull.

I sighed "Look, Arthur, you can trust that because I've never hurt her too badly before I never will and continue to treat me like you have all my life or you can decide to hate me, block me out and attempt to keep me away from you daughter. It won't work though, because I'm so determined to see her I will either way. It makes no difference, I just hope that you'll understand I'd never hurt her and, even if I tried, she'd probably kick my head in."

Mr Weasley took a deep breath, glanced at his wife, who smiled a small smile, and shrugged "It's none of our business. Molly, James, Lily, Sirius – let's go to the leaky cauldron, I could do with a Firewhisky."

Sirius smiled blissfully "This is the best day ever."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but remained silent as they all walked out of the room to disapparate.

We both looked across the room at the four boys behind the counter and the one boy in front of it.

Fred and George glanced at each other and then their faces split into identical evil grins.

"You're never going to live this one down, Gin." George laughed.

"You either, Potter." Said Fred, smiling.

"So, when's the wedding?" The spoke together and I pulled out my wand, firing sparks in the direction of their retreating backs.

Percy shrugged "None of my business...I have a report to write." He mumbled, before disappearing up the stairs after his brothers.

Charlie watched as Ron, once again, moved towards them.

"My little sister and my best friend are shagging." He stated. Behind him, Hermione smiled.

"You knew it was going to happen one day." She commented "We all did, and I've only known them for six years."

Charlie nodded "She's right, Ron."

Ron took a deep breath, before taking out his wand and pointing it at me "If you hurt her in anyway whatsoever...I _will_ kill you."

I nodded, without pointing out that I was better at duelling than him "I know."

He nodded, pushing his wand into his pocket "Okay then...anyone want to go and swim in the pond?"

Hermione bit her lip "Ron, are you Ok?"

"I'm fine...just a little shaken."

Ginny laughed "You're a faggot."

Ron scowled, before prowling out of the door. Hermione followed, after clapping happily and squealing while gesturing between myself and Ginny.

Charlie walked around the counter and smiled at us "You took your bloody time."

Ginny kicked him "Shut up Charlie."

He grinned, before jogging out of the room without giving me a single death threat.

"I love your family." I said sarcastically, feeling my heart regain its normal speed after fifteen minutes of it working itself to exhaustion.

Ginny grinned, running a hand through her hair "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, pulling her towards me "At least it's over with now."

"And we're leaving tomorrow."

"We are."

"Hmmm." She sighed happily, nestling into my shoulder.

I could smell her scent...the one I'd grown up with and come to love and then all of a sudden I realised how much I'd changed. Of course, I'd done it on purpose so that Ginny didn't think I was such an egotistic prick, but because of her I'd actually managed to change into something I'd never thought possible of me – a decent person.

"What's up?" She asked, her fingers brushing the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Nothing, I've just realised how much I've changed. I've never cared about a girl enough to tell her Dad that I don't care what he thinks, I'll see his daughter anyway. In fact, I've never cared about a girl enough to even bother meeting her parents."

Ginny laughed "You're an idiot; you do know that, don't you?"

I smiled and kissed her "Of course I do."

She grinned and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ron's head poking around the door frame and shouting "I know I said I'd get over it and everything, but can you not do this every time my back's turned?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but I just smiled, taking her hand and pulling her out of the door, immensely happy despite the mornings events.

X

Review please!


	14. Malfoy

Several people were confused about my last chapter and some people evidently hated it so I'll clear a few things up. Thank you everybody who reviewed though :)

Firstly, by Ginny calling Ron a 'faggot', I didn't mean that in the homophobic sense of Ginny saying her brother was gay. One of my best friend's is gay and I have absolutely no problem with that thank you very much. Ron obviously isn't gay because he's obsessed with Hermione and so many people say 'oh, you're gay' in a joking sort of way it's hardly homophobic because gay people don't seem to care. Besides, if I'm so 'young' why bother reading the story in the first place?

Secondly, when I type 'pedophile' into my word document it says it's wrong and I hate having little red lines under words so I generally right click and correct it to whatever it says. I actually thought it was spelt like that too, and I also have spelling OCD so I'm sorry about that :')

A few people were confused by the fact that they've been having sex. The chapter was set a few weeks after them kissing in the broom shed and I imagine that Harry being Harry and Ginny being Ginny, they would have done it by then.

Lastly, it probably was unrealistic but, like Harry pointed out, they were going back to school the next day and would find a way to see each other anyway. Besides, if Molly and Arthur stopped Harry and Ginny being together it would probably cause a rift between them and the Potter's, who are their best friends.

Sorry for those who were disgusted by the last chapter, and for those who weren't, thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it :)

Rant over...Enjoy.

X

The car journey to Platform nine and three quarters was awkward to say the least. As always, we were taking the Potters in our magically-expanded Ford Angelia. In the back sat Me, Ron, Harry, Hermione, James and Lily. My Dad was driving and My Mum was sat in the passenger seat. Everybody in the car kept shooting me and Harry furtive glances when they thought we weren't looking, as if they were scared we'd suddenly be snogging furiously in front of them all.

I sighed and rolled down my window as my Mum said "You need to keep focused this year, Ginny, it's an important one for you."

I rolled my eyes "You're telling me this? Ron's the one sitting his NEWTS."

"_Ron_ has made head boy, thank you very much. I notice you weren't chosen as a prefect last year like your brothers."

"Fred and George weren't prefects." I muttered, wincing as the cool September wind whipped against my face.

"Well, I have higher hopes for my only daughter than her working part time in a joke shop. You've not even bothered asking around in cafes for a part time job."

I was starting to get really irritated now "Ron's a year older than me and he hasn't worked a day in his life."

"Ron is-"

"Head boy. Yes. I gathered."

"Don't be cheeky Ginny." Said my Dad loudly as he pulled into a parking spot "You're lucky you're coming to Hogwarts this year at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, but he ignored me and climbed out of the car.

James took my arm when we'd all gotten out and pulled me and my trunk through the barrier. "Don't worry, Gin, I was never a prefect either."

"You were head boy though..." I muttered, and for some reason I could feel tears threatening at my eyes.

"And you could be head girl; they don't get picked until summer."

"I'm not clever enough-"

"I know you're not in Hermione and Lily's league but you're a bloody brilliant chaser. You'll be Quidditch captain definitely and you still have all the qualities for a head girl – people actually like you. I know they expect a lot of you and it was the same for me. I turned out Ok though, didn't I?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my cardigan as the rest of the family emerged through the barrier. "They're disappointed that I'm going out with Harry. I know they are."

"No, they're disappointed that you've realised how you feel so soon. They all knew it was going to happen someday. They probably just wanted you to grow up a bit more, first."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well why do you think they haven't locked you in your room and put bars on the window? They knew you were going to get together eventually; you hated him far too much for you not to end up loving him. It's the same way Lily felt about me." He said, a smug smirk appearing on his face.

"Shut up, James." I muttered, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

He grinned, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Have a good term, I'll see you at Christmas."

Hugging him back, I smiled "See you."

We walked back over and I said goodbye to the rest of the adults before we climbed onto the train and into a compartment, my Dad looking nervously to see if I was sat next to Harry.

"Bye!" I shouted, moving Crookshanks out of the way so I could sit by the window.

They disappeared around a corner as Ron and Hermione dashed along to make their speech to the prefects as the new Head Boy and Girl. Harry sat beside me, placing his hand on my leg "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine...My family just piss me off."

He smiled "What did my Dad say?"

"Not to let them piss me off."

Harry grinned "Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how beautiful you are."

I rolled my eyes "Talk about cheesy."

"Made you smile though, didn't it?" He mumbled, pushing me over and rolling me onto my back.

"Get off me..." I muttered, kissing him at the same time.

He grinned "Perhaps it wouldn't be the best of ideas on the-"

"Oh hello Ginny, Harry, Ron said you might be in here, that's a rather curious position to be in isn't it?"

"-Train...Hi Luna." Harry finished, sitting back up and pulling me with him.

Luna was sitting down and getting comfortable while Neville hovered awkwardly at the door.

"It's ok." I smiled "You can come in."

"Er, okay then..." He stumbled in, sitting opposite harry with his hands clasped around Trevor the toad.

"Have you had a good summer?" Luna asked mildly, tying back a strand of dirty blonde hair with a hairgrip that had a small silver frog on the end. "Do you like them? Daddy got them me for our ball."

"Great thanks...you had a ball?"

"Oh yes, it was fabulous. Daddy and I invited all the gnomes."

Harry seemed to be having trouble breathing but I smiled "That sounds great, Luna."

"It really was. You should come round for Christmas, all of you."

Harry's eyes widened but he stayed silent once I'd kicked him "That would be lovely."

"Hmm...so, are you together then?"

I smiled "Yeah, we are."

"And does Ronald know about this?"

"Yep, our families found out yesterday."

"Oh. And you're alive...how very unusual."

Harry laughed but Neville frowned "Harry, you haven't even got a black eye!"

"I know, her brothers managed to exercise some control over their knuckles. It was really lucky considering...Ron walked in on us and everything."

Neville winced but Luna smiled happily "He has a lovely soul."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Err..."

I laughed, realising suddenly how much I'd missed her.

The compartment door slid open and in strutted Draco Malfoy, a boy with white blonde hair who considered himself superior to everyone else, simply because his family were pure bloods.

"What do _you_ want?" Harry asked, throwing him a filthy look.

"Manners, Potter. I've just come to see if the rumours were true..."

"What rumours?" Neville asked bravely.

Malfoy glanced at him and then looked away as if nobody had spoken "People are saying, Potter, that you and the Weasel have hooked up. Is it true?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but he was too late. Before he could even stand up I'd pulled out my wand and fired several hexes in Draco Malfoy's direction.

Luna and Neville laughed as he lay on the floor, his head slowly getting bigger and bigger and bigger.

"You want to watch out, Malfoy," Harry said, looking over at him "With a head that big people might be getting ideas that you're a bit pompous."

Malfoy swore, trying and failing to get himself off the ground.

Fortunately for him, Hermione and Ron appeared, Ron looking impressed, Hermione looking appalled.

"What on _earth_ have you done to him?" She asked, obviously trying to hide the note of glee in her voice.

"Hexed him." I said simply, sitting down.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered a few counter hexes, allowing Malfoy's head to shrink and him to stand up without falling over again.

"Get out, Malfoy." Ron hissed.

"I'd watch out Weasley," He said, turning to me "You think he's changed, don't you? Well, when he starts shagging third years because you won't give him any, don't be afraid to come to me...I'd happily comfort you...If you get my drift." And then he winked and walked out.

Beside me, I could feel Harry tense up.

"Ignore him." I muttered, squeezing his arm.

"Bastard." Ron said loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes but made no comment.

We spent the remainder of the journey playing various wizarding games, from Chess to Exploding snap.

Eventually, the train stopped and we all climbed off into the cool air. Clouds were circling above our heads as we climbed into the horse-less carriage. Luna went particularly odd and set off talking about how beautiful something called Thestrals were. Hermione nodded sadly, apparently understanding everything she was saying and this struck me as odd. Hermione was usually the person who rolled her eyes the most at Luna's made up creatures.

We arrived at the castle and jumped out by the gate, before absorbing Hogwarts' beautiful silhouette and wandering up to the front doors. The entrance hall was looking as spectacular as usual, the bright light hurting our eyes after the darkness outside.

The feast was as wonderful as ever and, as I made my way towards the girl's staircase, feeling full and sleepy, I realised how happy I really was.

"Gin..." I heard my voice being called and turned around to see Dean, looking kind of heartbroken.

"Oh, Hi Dean."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you're going out with Harry? Everyone's talking about it."

I sighed, walking up to him "I'm sorry, Dean."

"What do you mean, you're sorry? It's your choice Ginny, doesn't bother me." He turned to walk away towards the boys dormitories but I ran to him and stopped him.

"It's always been Harry, I thought you'd realised that."

"You _hate _Harry."

"I hated him too much. You can't hate somebody as much as I hated Harry and not end up loving them. I'm sorry." I said, suddenly understanding the words of my Godfather.

"You love him?"

"What?"

"You just said that you love him."

It was as if a tidal wave had suddenly come through the Fat Lady and crashed down on top of me. I was in love with Harry Potter. Actual love. Shit.

"Erm, I suppose I am then, yeah."

He shrugged and wondered off. I let him, king of realising how little sense I was making. I must have stood there for at least ten minutes, staring blankly at the scarlet wall of the common room, before I was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Hey, Weasley," Said a familiar voice. I could practically hear the content smirk on his face as he said "I love you too."


	15. Luna

I've been away since Pottermore has been open to the lucky few, so I'm going to stay up and write/read Fanfictions until midnight, when I can try to get into it :D

If the chapter's rubbish, I'm going to blame it on sleepiness.

Review please!

X

The first month back at Hogwarts had been reasonably uneventful. Ron and Hermione had kind of hooked up, seeing as they were spending so much time together as head boy and girl. They could be seen walking round the lake together, walking too close for it all to be a friendship and curled up in the common room, casting glances at each other when they suspected the other wasn't looking, so much so that even I noticed.

I made my way up the steps from the dungeon after a particularly nasty detention from Snape. Apparently, telling him he only hated me because he was bitter he didn't have children with my Mother was completely out of order and deserved an hour of scraping mouldy frog and newt brains out of seven beer barrels.

I walked up to my dormitory, retrieved my Firebolt, and then jogged down to the Quidditch pitch, going out of my way to attract the attention of several fifth years sat near the Owlery.

I jogged through the transfiguration courtyard and down the steps to the Changing room.

"Ready?" I asked, idiotically. Almost the whole team were sat on the benches in their scarlet Quidditch outfits, ready to start – only Ron was missing, because he was in a prefects meeting.

"Bit late, Potter." Dean muttered, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh I'm sorry," I snapped "I didn't realise you were made captain."

He stood up "Maybe I'd be a better one than you."

"And how many goals did you score in our opening match against Ravenclaw? Zero, wasn't it?"

"Harry that's a bit-" Ginny started.

"Shut up, Ginny." I said impatiently.

She looked at me, obviously taken aback. I opened my mouth but Dean cut in.

"Ignore him, Ginny, he's more interested in a load of girls sat by the Owlery. I saw him coming over, bet Romilda Vane's a good shag isn't she, Potter?"

"Shut the fuck up you arrogant twat or you'll be thrown off this team."

Dean scoffed "Maybe I don't want to be on it, not with _you_ as captain."

"Fine, go and tell McGonagall."

"I will." He snapped, throwing away his broom.

We all watched him leave, before, eventually, the door closed and Colin Creevey said anxiously "Erm, Harry, maybe we should leave tonight's practice."

"No. Come on, we need to do this."

We made our way on to the pitch as it started to rain. By the end of two hours, the weather was so bad we couldn't continue, and so we all made our way back in.

Ginny seemed to be getting dressed silently at lightning speed. I wasn't quite sure what to say to her...we'd argued millions of times before but never as a couple. Somehow, it made me feel quite awkward.

She jogged out into the rain, the water causing her hair to stick to her back in a rather attractive fashion. Sighing, I followed her out.

"Gin, wait. Ginny..._Ginny._" I shouted, grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

"_What do you want_?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, I just lost my patience, he was being a-"

"He wasn't being anything! You shouldn't have been late and you treated him like crap!"

"Ginny he hates me because we're together! He's bloody lucky he's even on this team."

"Was there any need to embarrass me though? Or him? Sometimes I wonder if you're actually aware of the complete bullshit that you come out with."

"Bullshit? He's a crap chaser and I've apologised but it was hardly embarrassing. Embarrassing is being told what to do by your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend."

"Do you think of anybody but yourself? Ever?" She snapped, pulling her hand away "Leave me alone."

I watched her walk away, a sense of desperation overtaking my whole body "Fine." I shouted, not in control of what words my mouth was coming out with "I'll just go and find Romilda, she wouldn't complain like you do."

Ginny turned around as a flash of thunder ripped through the sky and the expression I saw on her face made me feel worse than I'd ever done in my life. Everything about her face showed hurt and pain. I'd never, ever, seen her look so fragile in her life. Tears began to stream from her eyes, undistinguishable from the rain dripping from her hair, as her face flushed red and she began to sprint up towards the huge castle.

I stared at her retreating figure as she disappeared in another flash of lightening. Strangely enough, I could feel my own tears threatening at my eyes. Why the hell was I such a dick head? Romilda Vane? _Romilda Vane_? I couldn't have picked a worse person to compare her to! Romilda Vane had absolutely nothing on Ginny. Romilda Vane had never, and would never, be the love of my life. Ginny was, and always would be.

By some incredibly, ridiculously lucky chance, I had managed to get the girl of my dreams. I'd gotten the girl who was so perfect for me it was indescribable. And then, because I was such a flaming prick, I'd lost her within two hours.

I stood and stared into space for a long, long time. It had stopped raining and the first light of dawn was visible over the horizon before I was interrupted.

"Harry? I thought it was you...that's a rather curious place to be sat at this time in the morning."

I jumped, and looked up, realising that I was sat on the floor. Luna was stood above me, her blonde hair glowing slightly and a thick blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Erm..."

"Wow, you look appalling." She said bluntly, sitting beside me and placing a hand on my arm "Tell me what's wrong."

So I did. I told her everything, from what had happened to how unbelievably bad I felt and how much I loved her. I'd never, ever spoken to anybody like this before. Hermione was my best friend, but talking to her about being in love would be through the roof on a scale of awkwardness. With Luna, however, it didn't bother me at all. That could have been, however, because I was half asleep.

"I hate to say it, Harry, but you've made a bit of an idiot of yourself. Many nargles seem to have invested themselves in your head. Ginny probably won't believe that, but its okay, I'll help you."

And it was then that I vowed to punch anybody in the face who had anything except good things to say about Luna Lovegood.

X

Ok, It's 3:42 am and I've still not got Pottermore. I'm exhausted, but I've been up speaking to my friend (he thinks I'm insane for staying up, just for that) and doing this between furiously clicking the refresh button. And I have to be up in 5 hours. Oh dear.

Like you always do, make me smile and review it!


	16. Absolutely Brilliant

I got into Pottermore! I stayed up until half past four before I fell asleep and then I got into it at half past one the net day while at my friend's house -.-

I'm really sorry about the whole argument thing, but they aren't going to have a perfect relationship, it's unreal!

Anyway, review this please :)

X

The next day was horrible. I'd woken up late feeling like death. Looking in the mirror I'd seen that my eyes were red and my hair was wavy from the rain. Not bothering to get into the shower, I'd scraped it up into a bun, put on my uniform and headed to Care of Magical creatures.

The day passed in a depressing sort of way. It had stopped raining but grey clouds still circled the sky and a dismal sort of mist hung over the grounds. I spent my lunch time in the library finishing homework, despite the fact that I'd not even eaten breakfast. I didn't want to be anywhere near Harry Potter or anymore of his stupid remarks. Saying that, he'd probably be in a broom cupboard with Romilda Vane...

"Hello Ginny, do you mind if I sit down?" Said a dreamy voice from behind me. Luna didn't wait for an answer; she took the seat opposite me and folded her arms.

"What?" I asked, putting my head in my hands.

She took the thick book from underneath me, closed it and placed it in my bag "That can wait, I have to talk to you."

I frowned "Why?"

"Because, Harry is very upset. He was crying, Ginny. He loves you. He told me."

I had to admit, I wasn't expecting that "He told you that?"

"Yes. He was crying...I found him this morning sat by the Quidditch pitch. He hadn't moved from when you had that argument."

I looked at her, absorbing the blue tie, the beads in her hair and the tender expression on her kind face.

"Look, I know you think you're doing what's best but I can't be with someone who's like that with me; he didn't even listen to what I had to say and he-"

"I know he's quite arrogant, but think how much he's changed for you Ginny. He's a different person to the one I said goodbye to last summer."

I sighed "Where is he?"

She shrugged "The last time I saw him he was out by the lake. You need to eat...let's go and get you some dinner, you look awful."

I nodded and followed her down to the great hall, not saying much. We walked in and I forced down some meat pie and carrots before we began the walk to Herbology.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Luna asked absently, pulling an onion and what looked like three purple buttons out of her bag whilst looking for her book.

"I suppose I'll have to sometime, yes."

"Smile, Ginny, the amount of wrackspurts that can take over your mind whilst your sad is astronomical...I'm going to have to go back to my common room, I've forgotten my book."

I shrugged "Ok then, I'll explain to Sprout."

"Thank you." She said happily, before skipping off.

Many people thought Luna Lovegood was odd, with her strange accessories and extreme beliefs, but to me, she was everything everybody should be...herself.

I followed the path down to the greenhouses, and was just about to turn a corner to enter greenhouse three, when I banged into somebody with an extremely hard torso.

"Oh I'm sorry, I-" But I stopped speaking, because stood in front of me was the one person I definitely shouldn't be apologising to "Oh."

Safe to say, Harry looked awful. His eyes were still red and he had dark circles under them. He looked kind of deflated and his robe sleeves were rolled down for the first time I'd ever seen.

"Ginny please listen to me. I didn't mean it, I don't know what was wrong with me. I'd never, ever upset you like that and I don't know why I did. These past few months have been like a dream and I don't know what I'd do without you...All I can say is sorry. Please forgive me." Tears were threatening at his eyes and he sounded unbelievably desperate.

I looked up at him "I know you didn't mean it, but you can't just tell me to do one when I'm trying to calm you down. Dean shouldn't have been like that but you lost your temper. I knew this would happen after a while, you-"

He grabbed my hands "Ginny, haven't I proved that I'd do anything for you? I love you so, so much I didn't know that anybody could feel like this. I've always looked at my Mum and Dad and wondered how on earth they can still be so...happy, so content. But then I started to like you and I know I'll never feel like this about anybody else, not Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown or anybody...how could I? I'll never, ever stop loving you Ginny Weasley, even if you don't feel the same way about me."

I bit my lip, but seeing the pain in his face I let myself fall into his arms and felt my lungs taste something like air for the first time in twenty four hours as I breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He muttered, stroking my hair "I love you."

I smiled "Thanks."

He looked confused "What for?"

"Nobody has ever cared enough to fight for me before, I really love you, you know."

He squeezed me softly "Good, because I'd be in a right mess without you."

"Put her down, Potter, you don't know where she's been and I have to teach her in five minutes, I don't want her going all dreamy on me." Boomed the jolly voice of Pomona Sprout.

I laughed while Harry Blushed messing up his hair in that adorable way that makes my knees kind of collapse "Sorry, Professor, I'll try and control myself."

"Good girl."

I laughed and, Pecking him on the cheek, I made my way into Herbology and sat beside Luna "Oh, you were quick."

She smiled, dreamily "I didn't really forget my book, I just had a feeling Harry might be round the corner. You're okay then, now?"

"Oh yes," I smiled "I'm absolutely brilliant."

X


	17. Poison

Thank you for reviewing the last one, I'm glad you all liked it and I know it's been a while but I've been ridiculously busy...Enjoy!

X

I walked up to the notice board in the common room and added more magical red arrows, pointing them desperately to the sign I'd put up three weeks ago advertising the position of a new chaser.

"The match is two days away." Said Hermione, with who I was going down to breakfast.

I sighed "I know, and if Slytherin win, we're screwed. We've won the championship every year since Wood left and now it's my turn to leave...what am I going to do?" I kicked the notice board impatiently.

Hermione, repairing the damage with her wand, sighed. "It's only a game Harry...but it would be nice to see Slytherin lose."

I smiled "Any ideas?"

She shook her head "I suppose you could test out a few first years."

"First years? Hermione, half of them have only been on a broomstick in flying lessons. They're only young and they're incapable and-"

"And," She said, rudely interrupting me "They're older than you were when you caught your first snitch."

I shrugged "Fine. Can't hurt to try, come on...let's go and eat."

"It's nice to be listened to." Hermione said, smiling, as we descended the marble staircase.

"Doesn't Ron listen to you then?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

Hermione blushed "I meant when it comes to Quidditch...shut up Harry."

I grinned "Are you two, like, a proper item then?"

She rolled her eyes "Get a grip."

"What I'm just asking. Do you love him Hermione? Is he your soul mate? Ooh, can I be godfather to Rose and Hugo?"

"Who are Rose and Hugo?"

"Your children."

"Rose and Hugo? Why Rose and Hugo?"

"I don't know, but it has a ring to it, don't you think? The name's Rose, Rose Weasley. The name's Hugo, Hugo Weasley."

Hermione laughed "Just, just shut up please, Harry."

"You've still not answered my question...are you a couple?"

"Fine." She said, as we entered the Great Hall "Yes, we are. And I like him a lot, so please don't tease me."

I grinned "Thank the bloody heavens for that."

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling the plate of scrambled eggs towards her.

"Well it took you long enough."

She shook her head "Where is Ron, anyway?"

I shrugged "How would I know? He's not _my_ boyfriend."

"Okay, Okay, I'm just asking. He's been getting up early and leaving to do something, that's why we've not seen him at breakfast this week..." Hermione said, fiddling with her bacon.

I raised an eyebrow "And how would you know he's been getting up early? I really hope there's been no sneaking in and out of dormitories during the night."

Hermione blushed "_I _haven't done anything wrong."

I laughed "So Ron, our rule-abiding head boy, has been doing the sneaking around has he?"

She shrugged "Perhaps, but that's really none of your business. I wonder where he's been going."

There was something about her expression that reminded me of Ginny when I crashed into her after we'd had that massive argument.

"Hermione...he's not cheating on you."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because you look like you're scared he is. You look like Ginny every time she sees me with another girl. Breathe."

Hermione shrugged "I worry about it though, you know?"

I shook my head exasperatedly "No, I don't know. You're the only girl he's ever wanted and the only girl he ever will want. Stop worrying and shut up because this is getting dangerously close to a heart to heart and, really, it's just too early."

She smiled, picking up her bags "Come on then, we have Potions in a minute."

X

All thought of Ron had disappeared out of my mind after a first year ran up to me and Hermione in the corridor. His shirt was hanging out, causing Hermione to purse her lips, and his face was red and sweaty – he looked like he'd just ran from the astronomy tower.

"What's up?" I asked him, frowning.

"Harry Potter? Professor McGonagall has sent me...Ginny Weasley is in the hospital wing, she's collapsed."

I froze "_What_?"

"Ginny Weasley is in the-"

"Yes, yes okay, thank you, now tuck your shirt in and get off to wherever you're supposed to be." Said Hermione quickly, turning to me "You'd better go; I'll try and explain to Snape."

I winced "Thanks, I owe you one."

"One?" She shouted after me as I hurtled away "More like seven thousand."

I smirked slightly as I charged through the empty hallways, heading through a portrait near Myrtle's bathroom to get to the hospital wing quicker. I crashed through the doors and saw her lying on the bed in her uniform, looking as beautiful as ever.

McGonagall was stood beside her bed talking in low tones to Madame Pomfrey. I noticed vaguely that it was the same bed I'd slept in for an evening after I had jumped off my broom catching a snitch in my fourth year.

"What's happened?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Madame Pomfrey suspects she was poisoned, Potter."

I felt my stomach drop "Poison? But, but she'll be okay, won't she?"

The matron looked at me sternly "We don't know what or how she was poisoned yet, so we are unable to-"

"You have to!" I snapped "She might be dying!"

"We are unable to know until my tests are finished." She continued, as McGonagall frowned at my rudeness.

"What tests?" I asked, sitting on the bed and squeezing Ginny's hand – it was cold "Please help her."

"See this potion here Potter, on the cabinet?" Pomfrey gestured towards a vile that looked like it was filled with what looked like water.

"Yeah.

"The contents are taken from Miss Weasley's saliva and a mixture of liquids that are able to detect poisoning. If the vile of potion turns green, there is no trace of poison. On the other hand, if it turns red there is. The shade of red determines the seriousness of the poisoning."

"Oh...and how long will that take?"

She nodded towards the cabinet. I looked around and saw that the poison had turned a bright shade of scarlet.

Madame Pomfrey leant forward, examining the vile closely. "Yes, as I thought. She's been poisoned."

"Obviously."

"Potter! Manners!" McGonagall said, her voice raising dangerously.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. How serious is it?"

"It looks quite simple. It's too bright to be a cursed potion so it's nothing a smart sixth year wouldn't be able to mix up. I'll mix the antidote now."

"Shouldn't you let Snape?"

"_Professor _Snape, Potter. No, I'm quite capable thank you." She muttered, stalking off with the glass vile in her fist.

"Are you OK Potter?" McGonagall asked softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm worried."

"Don't be. Madam Pomfrey could be one of the best healers in the world if she so desired – she just prefers her work here."

I sighed "Right, yeah, course Professor."

At this point Madame Pomfrey came bustling along with a smoking goblet, the contents of which she poured down Ginny's throat, causing her to choke, cough and open her eyes.

"Ginny!" I said, leaning over her, but as quickly as her eyes had opened, they had closed again and she was still once more. "What's happened to her?"

"She'll be fine, it's worked and she's sleeping. Now, please leave her in peace so the Headmaster can talk to you and I can care for her."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said blankly as Dumbledore approached.

"Good Morning Poppy, may I humbly ask you to tend to Miss Weasley in a mere ten minutes after I've spoken to Mr Potter. Young love is the strongest of all and I am afraid I have the feeling that he will refuse to leave her side until she herself tells him to."

"But Headmaster, surely you understand-"

"There is nothing you can do now except fluff up her pillows. Please."

"Very well." She huffed, walking off with steam practically billowing out of her ears.

"I understand that Miss Weasley wasn't at breakfast this morning, Mr Potter? Minerva, could you go and inform Molly and Arthur?"

McGonagall nodded and disappeared as I shrugged "I don't know Sir, I didn't see her but me and Hermione didn't get there until half past eight."

"Nobody else appears to have seen her either; and Madame Pomfrey suspects the poison to have come from a liquid substance, due to the fact there seemed was no food in her stomach when she ran the tests."

I nodded dully, not really understanding what he was saying "So it was something she drank?"

"Water, apparently. She would have no access to anything else if she had not been to breakfast and the House Elves didn't see her around the kitchens."

"So, someone poisoned the water jug in her dormitory?" I shouted, appalled "She's here because someone has done it intentionally?"

"Please calm down; I understand that you must be very angry right now-"

"Angry doesn't even cover it. Who would do this to her?" I snapped, pointing to her still figure and realising that I was shaking.

Dumbledore reached inside his wand and recovered a chocolate frog. He passed me the small package towards me and smiled as I took it "Eat it, Harry, it's good for the nerves."

Grudgingly, I shoved the chocolate into my mouth and felt something like warm relief fill up my insides.

Dumbledore stood as Molly and Arthur ran towards the bed, followed by my own parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks (who was holding a disgruntled Teddy) and Fred and George - McGonagall bringing up the rear.

I raised my eyebrows as my Mum hugged me fiercely and Molly bent over Ginny.

"We couldn't let them come on their own." My Dad explained, leaning against the window with his hands in his pockets and a worried expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes but leaned across to Tonks, who was try to calm down the little package in her arms that had a large amount of turquoise hair poking out of the top.

"Give him here." I said, taking him off her and looking at my Godson "Hello Teddy, Hello, it's Uncle Harry. Were you interrupted by your Aunty Ginny's inconvenient poisoning? Were you? It's Okay, you don't have to go into that fire for at least another hour. Did the smoke go up your nose? Did it? What?" I asked, looking at everybody in the room who, apart from Ginny, were staring at me with a look of pure astonishment on their faces.

Sirius grinned "Look at him, getting all paternal."

Fred and George laughed, sitting on the other side of Ginny's bed.

Molly smiled, before looking at Dumbledore. "What's happened to my little girl?"

"Terrible business, I understand, but Madame Pomfrey has done all she can. For now we just have to wait. Please take a seat-" he conjured up several purple chairs "-while I explain to you how this horrible disaster could have happened.

Everybody looked absolutely appalled as he explained that the poisoning was no accident. They gasped in astonishment as he told them how well they must have planned it to be able to get it into the jug without anybody noticing.

"Of course." He said, reassuringly "It may have not been intended for Ginny to drink. Everybody else seems in perfect health but I can assure you all that deep investigations will be taking place and all girls from that dormitory will be temporarily relocated until we have searched high and low for any information we can find on how these horrible turn of events have come about. I can only offer you my sincerest apologies."

Molly nodded and Arthur wrapped and arm around her shoulders "Do you think you'll find them...the person behind it?"

"I should think so, it cannot be anybody older that eighteen or wiser than your average seventh year. It was a poor poison, unless of course, it was never meant to kill, only temporarily harm...Mr Potter, is there anything that Miss Weasley would be attending this evening? Anything that certain people may think would work better from their point of view if she didn't take part?"

I shrugged "No, well, I was going to ask a few first years if they'd ever tried chasing on a Quidditch team, but apart from that...no."

"And when did you decide this?"

"Only this morning, Hermione suggested it...it was barely an hour ago."

Dumbledore nodded "Madame Pomfrey, may I ask you a question?"

The volume of his question around Madame Pomfrey from whatever she was doing in her office and caused her to return.

"Yes Headmaster?" She asked, somewhat stiffly.

"How long will it take Miss Weasley to recover?"

"She should be out of here within the week. Can I treat my patient now?"

Dumbledore winced "Could you possibly give us one more minute?"

"Fine!" She snapped, wondering away again.

"Oh dear..." Dumbledore frowned "I seem to have upset her. Anyway, I believe your second Quidditch match is against Slytherin, and a mere two days away. Miss Weasley will be in no fit state to play on Saturday."

Molly frowned "A _child_ has done this to her...over a game of _Quidditch_?"

It was my Dad however, who spoke next "No, Molly, a _Slytherin_ has done this to her. I should have seen it. Sirius' brother tried the same thing with our team, didn't he?"

Sirius nodded and Remus shook his head "It's awful what people do over a game."

Fred and George shook their heads and said at the same time "They're Slytherin's, what do you expect?"

Dumbledore looked sombre "I will send a student to collect the Slytherin team instantly...please feel free to stay as long as you so desire, but Poppy is on the warpath. Mr Potter, please don't irritate her any further, take a seat while she does what she has to do."

"We'll be going...you need the room, but please let us know if anything happens."

"I'll send you an owl when she's awake." I said, squeezing the sleeping baby in my arms and passing him to Remus "See you soon."

Remus smiled and I was hugged by a lot of arms before they all left, leaving me alone with Ginny and an irritated Madame Pomfrey.

X

I stretched and yawned, re-positioning myself on the chair several hours later. It was the lesson before Dinner, I should have been in transfiguration. My stomach was rumbling seeing as I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and I was considering summoning my favourite house elf, Dobby, to get me some food as I heard a shallow breathe from beside me and Ginny pushed herself up, opening her eyes and frowning.

"What on earth?"

"Ginny! You're OK!" I said, stroking her hair.

"Of course I am; what happened to me?"

"Someone put poison in your water jug last night. Dumbledore thinks it could have been a Slytherin, sabotaging the Quidditch team because there's no way Pomfrey's going to let you play on Saturday after this."

"Who would do that?" She asked, sitting herself up and rubbing her eyes "Anybody could have drank it."

"I know." I said "You don't remember drinking anything else do you?"

"I don't even remember drinking the water, I must have been half asleep." She mumbled as the clock tower chimed, indicating Dinner.

I frowned, "Yeah...how could a Slytherin get to your water jug, though?"

Ginny shrugged "I don't know..."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm recovering from Flu and hungry."

I opened my mouth to Speak but at that moment people entered the room from both ends. Madame Pomfrey came rushing out, saying I should have shouted her and Ron and Hermione came in the other end, both with a plate of food in their hands. Ron gave his to Ginny and Hermione passed me hers. I devoured the steak pie as Madame Pomfrey ran various tests and my best friends hassled Ginny with various questions.

I couldn't think straight though. Somebody had hurt my girlfriend, and I was going to find out who – no matter what.


	18. David Yates

I can't believe this is the eighteenth chapter! I'm not sure what will happen in this chapter so I'm just going to start writing. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm going to try and finish this story soon, so if you have any ideas on how you'd like me to end it, please say :)

X

On Friday afternoon, I could be found sitting with my head in my hands on the purple chair beside Ginny's bed. It was half past five and I'd been there for three hours – since our lessons had finished and I'd been down to the kitchens for something to eat.

"What am I going to do?" I whined, looking up at my girlfriend.

She frowned "I really don't know. You can't play without a full team, maybe you should just-"

"I'm not speaking to Dean." I stated, looking up as the doors opened.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but tilted her head when she saw who was coming towards us. McGonagall had a look of pure excitement on her face and the boy beside her, dressed in his Gryffindor uniform, looked absolutely perplexed. I recognised him as the boy who she'd sent to tell me about Ginny the day before.

"Potter, this is David Yates, he's just had his first flying lesson and Madame Hooch seems to think he has a gift. You haven't found a chaser have you?"

Warm relief flooded through me. David Yates didn't look particularly strong or clever, he was skinny with sandy hair and blue eyes, but that didn't mean he couldn't fly.

"Do you know what Quidditch is?" I asked him.

He nodded "My Uncle played for England."

I grinned "Great, are you free now?"

He nodded shyly "Yeah, I've just eaten though."

I shrugged "You'll be fine. See you later Gin, I'll come back in a couple of hours." I leant over and kissed Ginny on the cheek, causing David Yates to blush scarlet.

McGonagall rolled her eyes "Weasley here's a chaser too, but she won't be playing tomorrow."

"Oh fuck." I said bluntly, realisation suddenly hitting me.

"_Potter_!" McGonagall screeched. David Yates tried to shrink into a corner.

"Sorry, Professor, but we'll need another chaser won't we, and we don't even have one reserve."

McGonagall seemed to fight a battle of her wills for a moment, her face looking pained. "Weasley, how are you feeling?"

Ginny shrugged "Fine. Just tired."

"Would you be up to playing tomorrow? If you were to come straight back here after the match?"

Ginny grinned "Can I?"

McGonagall frowned "I'll have a word with Poppy. Potter, you aren't to come back into this Hospital Wing until tomorrow morning when Miss Weasley has had time to rest. You will then accompany her to the Quidditch Pitch. Understand?"

I couldn't help it, I dived on McGonagall and hugged her fiercely "I could kiss you."

She pushed me away, smirking "Please restrain yourself from doing so."

I grinned, kissing Ginny properly on the lips "See you tomorrow, I love you."

She blushed "You too, now go away, in about fifteen hours he's got to take part in a Quidditch match."

I grinned and then, pulling Yates along, I left the room.

"How do you get like that?" He asked nervously, as I lead him over to the clock tower stairs.

"Like what?"

"You just hugged Professor McGonagall and you have the fittest girl in the school as your girlfriend."

I laughed "You're a bit young to be worrying about girlfriends, mate. I dunno, I'm just an easy person to get along with I suppose."

David sighed "I'm not that young."

"Why, do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head sadly "I wish."

I smiled "That may change, depending on how many goals you score tomorrow."

He looked up, grinning "Seriously?"

"I caught my first snitch in record time and that's when all the girls started fancying me. Then my head got a bit inflated. As for Ginny, I've always been obsessed with her...since I can remember."

"Have you known her for a long time then?"

"She lives next door, my parents are her Godparents and vice versa. Her brother's my best friend."

"Oh. Why's she in hospital?"

"Some bastard tried to poison her. I think it was so she couldn't play in the match tomorrow, but McGonagall really wants the team to win. She always has done."

David Yates looked positively faint "Somebody tried to poison her? Does that happen here _often_?"

I smiled "Slytherin's are dangerous...beware."

We reached the Quidditch pitch and we spent the evening with me as the keeper and him as the chaser. He really was good, Hooch hadn't been kidding. He scored nearly every one and had a real knack with the broomstick.

We landed on the ground, both feeling very content and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. We were walking over the viaduct when I noticed how shifty he looked.

"What is it?" I asked "You'll do great."

"No, it's not that...I think I know who poisoned your girlfriend."

I stopped walking "What?"

"My friend came into my dormitory a couple of nights ago and said he'd just seen a boy use a spell on a girl outside the portrait hall and then he gave her three potions and apparently she took them and went upstairs to her dorm and then came down an hour later, handed him the glasses and he took the spell off her and Peter said she looked all confused and started shouting at him for being a Slytherin and accused him of trying to get into the common room."

"It must have been the Imperio curse...he could get locked up for that – it's not the sort of thing you do win a Quidditch match is it?"

"You said before that Slytherin's were dangerous."

I nodded "That are, they're also stupid. I'll see you later, I need to go and see Dumbledore."

David's eyes widened "You speak to Dumbledore."

"Erm, Yeah... did your friend say who it was?"

"He didn't know him, just someone with a green tie. He said he was fat."

Something in my head clicked into place "Fat...great, thanks David! Sleep well!" I shouted running across the courtyard and screaming 'Lemon Drops' to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's study.

X

Please Review!


	19. Resolutions and Revelations

This chapter is from Ginny's point of view. Thank you so so so so so much all you lovely people who have reviewed it – it makes me very happy :)

X

I pushed myself up on my pillows feeling ten times better than I had done merely a few hours ago. I must have fallen asleep quite early because I was now wide awake and the rest of the castle seemed to be asleep. Pomfrey had grudgingly agreed to allow me to play in the morning's match, on the strict condition that I attended no after parties and returned straight to the Hospital Wing in order to rest.

Daylight was on its way – a line of the palest blue was appearing over the mountains that I could see from my bed and the stars were still clearly visible, meaning there was to be no clouds. As long as the sun wasn't too bright, these were excellent weather conditions – especially for November.

I was about to try and get back to sleep when the doors to the hospital wing opened and in walked Dumbledore, followed closely by Harry and McGonagall.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, you're awake. Myself and Mr Potter have been up all night after a series of clues left by the new Chaser of your Quidditch team were given. It seems we know the culprit of this most dreadful attack."

I raised my eyebrows "Really? That Yates boy?"

Dumbledore nodded, sombrely. "It seems Mr Yates' friend saw, what he described as a 'fat' boy using magic on a Gryffindor girl who so happens to be your room mate – Miss Green."

"Claire?" I asked appalled. "What's this got to do with me though?"

"The first year boy, by the name of Simon Creevey – the third Muggleborn child of that family, incidentally - then saw him pass Miss Green three potions, which she carried upstairs, seemingly oblivious to her actions. Simon waited downstairs in the common room for over an hour, and he was just about to leave when he saw Claire Green return with empty potions and hand them back to this mystery Slytherin who was waiting outside the portrait hole. According to Mr Creevey, the boy seemed to remove the enchantment leaving Claire very confused and upset. She accused him of trying to get into the Gryffindor common room and then returned to bed."

I gasped "Claire came up and offered us all a drink! I remember now, she seemed all funny about it though and she passed me a certain glass. Why?"

Dumbledore smiled "It appears that Mr Malfoy of Slytherin had sent along his sidekick, Mr Crabbe to do his dirty work. Crabbe, somehow, used the imperious curse on your friend and gave her three potions that Mr Malfoy had produced. The first of which was handed out in three glasses to your other three friends in the room and they were drugged with a sleeping draft, making them lethargic and unable to wake up until eight o'clock the next morning. The second potion was given to you. They all tasted like pure water but this one, the one that you were to consume was a potion that makes you deadly thirsty in the middle of the night. Miss Green had been instructed to pretend to go to sleep and so you went to bed with the rest I take it, not seeing the point of staying awake?"

I nodded "Yeah, but how did I end up being poisoned?"

"The plan was simple but clever – you would wake up feeling thirsty, drink the third potion that had been placed in your water jug, and go back to sleep. The potion would kick in after breakfast, making everybody believe you had been given something with your morning pumpkin juice. But of course, you ruined the plan by not going to breakfast."

I stared "You two figured all that out?"

Harry shrugged "Most of it, Crabbe confessed the rest."

"Oh and what will be happening to him?"

"He and Mr Malfoy have both received a warning from the Ministry and a large fine. Seeing as they haven't quite left school, the Ministry haven't arrested them, but once their NEWTS have been taken, they will not be allowed through the castle doors ever again. I can only apologise Miss Weasley. Oh, I forget, and Slytherin will have to find a reserve seeker and beater before nine A.M this morning. Please try to get some rest, I'll leave you in peace."

He strode out of the room, his purple robes shimmering in the moonlight. McGonagall stood there awkwardly and let out a deep sigh.

"Evil little toe-rags, they should be thrown out into the storm."

Harry laughed and I smiled "It's okay, at least I know who did it."

She shuddered "Are you quite Okay Weasley? I don't want you playing if you're ill."

"I'm fine."

"Well, just, just get better soon. Goodnight, the pair of you." And she followed Dumbledore out of the room.

"I have to say," I confessed, after we'd sat in silence for a while "I'm surprised you didn't just hex him into oblivion."

Harry shrugged "I was near Dumbledore's office and...I've changed more than you realise."

I smiled "I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you too, Ginny Weasley...now go to sleep."

X

Slytherin had to use two first years who hadn't played Quidditch in their lives as replacements so it was safe to say we flattened them. They scored two goals and we scored over fifty. David Yates really was a good chaser, and he scored nearly as many as me. Harry caught the snitch after about an hour, giving David time to score enough goals to impress all the girls, bless him.

We landed, cheering while the Slytherin's stalked off and David Yates was surrounded by first, second and even third year girls from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and of course Gryffindor.

Madame Pomfrey even allowed the team and Hermione to come and have a bit of a party around my bed before the sun set and they were told to continue it in the common room. Only Harry stayed, lying beside me in my bed and holding my hand.

"I could have killed him. I can't stand seeing you in any sort of pain and you nearly died."

I smiled "Don't be stupid, you couldn't get rid of me that easily."

He grinned "Never leave me...ever."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that one day I want to marry you. One day I want to hold our children and raise them and teach them to fly. I can only imagine doing that with you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his chest "Good. Because that's what I want too. Besides, with our families, they're obviously going to play for England."

He grinned into my hair "Obviously."

And right then, it didn't matter that I wasn't drinking Firewhisky or laughing with everybody else. It didn't matter that some idiotic moron had got himself in trouble for trying to poison me. Right then, nothing else mattered because I had everything I wanted right next to me.


	20. Until next year

Thank you again for everybody who reviewed you are all wonderful wonderful wonderful :)

I didn't know what to write in this one because all the main story lines have already been done (Flirting/Kissing/Getting Together/Arguments/One of them gets hurt etc) So this one is a chapter with a sadder storyline. It had to happen because it's the only way I can carry the story on for a few more chapters – I apologise in advance D:

Seeing as how I'm trying to update lots and lots, Please Review!

X

I don't know why I woke up, but I did. I knew something was wrong, part of me knew that, when I looked over, Ginny wouldn't be there. As expected, her curtains were opened and her Patchwork bedcover was rolled down, revealing an empty mattress. The Holyhead Harpies poster next to her wardrobe showed seven witches and wizards hovering on their broomsticks, eyelids drooping.

My alarm clock informed me that it was quarter to one and so, pulling on a 'Gryffindor' jumper, I opened my window, grabbed onto one of the vines of the many flowers growing up the walls, and lowered myself down, landing with a crunch on the gravel that separated our bedrooms.

I found her sat in the garden, staring into the dark waters but not seeing anything. I didn't say anything; I just sat beside her and wrapped the jumper around her shoulders that were bare except for the strap of her purple pyjama top and waited.

It was the Easter holidays and, on instruction of my parents, who seemed to think they had a closer watch on my revision timetable if I was with them, had come home. I'd spent Christmas at School with Ron and Ginny, because the rest of their family had gone to visit Charlie in Romania – besides, it was my last chance to have a Hogwarts Christmas dinner.

We must have sat outside for hours in silence, before Ginny said, in a voice most unlike her own "It's not going to work this...is it?"

I looked at her "We can make it."

She shook her head, sadness evident on every single freckle, every single line in her face, every single look in her eye "It won't. I'm not stupid."

I sighed "Look, you're only gone until the 20th of December. Then you'll be back...that's only three months, really – and there's Hogsmeade weekends."

"So I'll see you once a month? Harry that's awful." She said plainly, still staring out into the distance.

I knew where she was coming from, and the realisation of what was happening finally hit me. "What should we do?"

She looked at me then, properly meeting my gaze and I knew what we'd have to do. I knew it but I couldn't accept it and, much to my dismay, I felt tears welling up in my eyes "When?"

She blinked back her own tears, wiping her eyes "The earlier we do it the less painful it will be over time."

I leant towards her and kissed her, never wanting it to end. Eventually, I pulled myself away and looked at her "It will never get less painful."

She took a deep breath "We go back tomorrow and you leave in three weeks. After that things will be easier for us both – we won't have to see each other."

I looked at her "Ginny you live a metre away from me."

"I'll go to Charlie's over summer."

"You don't have to do that, I'll go somewhere."

She shrugged "Whatever; just let me know."I looked at her, my girlfriend, everything I'd wanted for so long and everything that would be boarding a train and leaving me for twelve months.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked curiously.

"A gut feeling." I mumbled, before we fell into a comfortable, although slightly despairing, silence.

I lay next to her for another couple of hours, holding her hand and breathing in her scent. I'd miss her so much it was possibly going to be unbearable. I'd miss her laugh, her attitude, her general glow. I'd miss the way she kissed and the way she...well...

The dull light of dawn appeared over the horizon and it became obvious that then was the time. Somewhat awkwardly, we stood up and looked at each other

"Well, bye Gin." I said, squeezing her hand "Don't forget me."

She smiled sadly "Not possible. Bye Potter."

And then, as the sun appeared, lighting up the village of Otter St Catchpole, we turned and went our separate ways, both stopping and turning back to look at each other when we'd reached our doors. Ginny's appeared to have magically locked itself since she'd opened it and left the key inside. She swore loudly and kicked it.

I crossed the yard, opened it with my wand and stood in front of her. She had her back to the wall and looked at me with a mixture of sadness and desperation on her features. I kissed her forcefully, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, breathing heavily as I pulled away.

"Until next year." I said softly.

She nodded, her face screwing up with the effort of not crying. "Until next year. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, looking into a pair of brown eyes filled with complete despair. I'd split up with a lot of girls, but none of those break –ups even came close to effecting me as much as this one had.

I left her and walked back to my window that I climbed through and shut the curtains of, pointedly avoiding looking into the house behind me.

I lay on my bed and waited until six o'clock, staring at the ceiling and not really feeling much at all. When my alarm went off I pulled on some jeans and a black t-shirt before walking down the stairs, dragging my school bag that was packed full of School Books and homework, and sat myself in the kitchen in front of my Mum.

She turned around looking bright and cheerful, took one look at me, and dropped the frying pan on the kitchen floor with a loud thud.

She didn't bother to pick it up – instead she walked around it, sat down opposite me and said very clearly "What the hell have you done to her?"

My Dad walked in hearing all the noise, cleaned up the frying pan and sat beside me as my head began to thud with the loss of sleep and the pain that was hitting me.

"We've split up."

My Mum looked incredibly disappointed "I told you not to mess it up Harry. Who have you slept with? If it's that Lavender girl then-"

"I haven't slept with anyone, Mum. It's because I won't see her next year. She's still got another year at Hogwarts and I've finished. It wouldn't work." I stared blankly at the baby-yellow kitchen wall, my head aching tremendously.

She sighed, leaning over and touching my hand "I'm so sorry. Was it her decision?"

"Mutual thing." I grunted "But yeah, she suggested it."

She stood up and hugged me and I didn't make any move to protest. My Dad slapped me on the back and I could tell he was having a miming argument with my Mum – she was probably telling him to go and explain to Molly and Arthur before Ginny woke up because I heard the door open and close behind me.

"I know it hurts."

I pulled away "It doesn't hurt. My head hurts. I can't feel anything anywhere else." I mumbled, looking at the table.

"I don't suppose you want any breakfast?"

I shook my head "Can we just go to Kings Cross by ourselves today?"

She shook her head "I want to see Ron off – it's his last time on that train, but you go back to bed and I'll send an owl to McGonagall, telling her I'll send you to her office through Floo this evening."

I nodded glumly, not even registering that I was missing my last journey to school on the Hogwarts Express.

I dropped into bed, my room still dark because of the curtains being closed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep that I was awoken from by my Mum telling me it was half past eight and I was to be at school in half an hour.

When nine o'clock came I wanted nothing less than to be hugged and told to step into that fireplace, but as I winded up in the Deputy Headmistress' office I felt a strange surge of affection towards her.

She looked up, her eyes full of pity and then seemed to have another of her inner battles with herself which ended up with her coming over and giving me a fierce hug.

She pulled back and said "Good evening Potter - Do not tell anybody about this...they'll all be wanting one."

I smiled sadly "Don't worry, night Professor."

She nodded curtly as I headed out of her office, around the courtyard, along the second floor and up the grand staircase to our common room.

I walked in to see a group of girls ranging from fourth to seventh year all huddled in a corner around a wooden table talking in hushed voices and Ron sat on one of the arm chairs by the fire talking to Seamus, Dean and Neville.

Gradually, they all saw me and stared. The girls all shot me horrible looks and Romilda Vane actually walked up to me and slapped my face.

"What the hell?" I asked her loudly.

"How could you do that to Ginny? She's absolutely heartbroken. I bet she was like me, wasn't she? Just something to shag. She's far too good for you, you evil, manipulating little rat."

"Do you actually have any idea what happened between us? Because I'm betting Ginny didn't tell you that." I shouted "I bet you've been sat there all afternoon trying to figure it out because you have nothing better to do with you pathetic little lives. Well no, that's not what happened. And if you want to know what did then grow the balls to ask somebody who bloody does. Also, Romilda _darling_, I recall it was you who broke up with me last year because some horrible little Ravenclaw kid offered you more sex."

She stared at me "I-I-I- He was fifteen."

I scoffed "Shut up and do one."

Ron walked over, placed a hand on my forearm and led me up the stairs and into the dormitory.

"It was her decision so please don't give me any crap. I didn't want to hurt her, you know I'd never do that. I love her." I said, sitting on my bed.

He sat on his own, opposite me "I know. I'm not going to. Ginny's a mess – she didn't say anything to anyone this morning and didn't speak until we got here. 'Course, James came and explained everything this morning to us. I'm really sorry, mate, I know how much you meant to each other.

I nodded dully "What did she say, you know, when she spoke."

"I don't know, Hermione's the only one she's spoken to. They're both up in Hermione's room now, apparently she cried a lot and she hasn't eaten anything all day but then she was just saying what happened because of course Hermione wasn't there this morning."

I nodded "I'm going to try and get some sleep, night."

Chances were, Ron probably knew I'd been sleeping all day. However, he only nodded as I shut the curtains and stared aimlessly up at the ceiling of my four poster bed for hours and hours. It was a long time after the others had settled down that I finally dropped off into an uncomfortable sleep.


	21. Leo

I'm sorry for the last one, but I needed it to happen seen as nobody gave me any advice on how to finish it! It was also the twentieth chapter so I needed it to be good and something decent not another one about how happy and perfect their lives are because that's just unrealistic.

Don't hate me, It'll get sorted out, just not yet!

Please Review!

X

The next three weeks were, in a word, awful. Hermione was getting more and more stressed with all her revision, Ron was seriously starting to worry and I didn't really see more than a glance of Harry. I wondered around in some sort of stupor and somehow, we managed to win the Quidditch cup in their last week, the Saturday after their final exam on the Friday. They had a week left – a week that would probably be full of memories and fondness. I didn't want to ruin that for them with my bubble of sadness and so I avoided speaking to anyone.

The first time we spoke was at the after party. I was sat in the corner talking to David Yates, him being the only person who didn't really care about me and Harry splitting up – everybody had been tip-toeing around me like I might explode, but David was his normal cheery, if slightly shy, self.

"And Ravenclaw's seeker is absolutely abysmal, I mean seriously, he's two years older than me and he's probably never even _seen_ a snitch in his life. I don't know how they managed to beat Hufflepuff." He said, stuffing a sausage roll into his mouth.

"Yeah," I said softly "But Hufflepuff's Keeper is worse than Ravenclaw's seeker. He let in all the goals and then their seeker did a Victor Krum and caught the snitch so they didn't lose so abysmally. She's pretty good, it's a shame she couldn't have done it a bit earlier."

David Yates nodded animatedly "Fair point Ginny, fair point. Stephanie's over there and she's been giving me the eye for a while so please just excuse me..."

I smiled and watched him cross the room and set off talking to a third year called Stephanie Raisin. Behind him, surrounded by a group of girls and looking completely irritated, was Harry Potter.

He caught my eye and bit his lip, but seeing me smile at his surroundings, he rolled his eyes and laughed. One of the girls mistook this as him laughing at her joke. She grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. He pulled a face, made an excuse and walked out of the room.

I don't know why, but I followed him out and found him stood on the landing outside the portrait. The Fat Lady seemed to have disappeared to get drunk with her friend Violet in the trophy room.

"Hey." He said, looking across at the brick wall opposite.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

I shrugged "You know..."

He nodded "Yeah, I do."

"How were your exams?"

He shrugged "Not bad, Charms was difficult but I think I passed. I reckon I got Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

I nodded "Well done."

He looked at me "I'll miss you, you know."

"I'll miss you too...you know I will. I have missed you."

He nodded "Yeah, Romilda Vane informed me."

I smirked "Sorry, I didn't tell her anything though."

"Obviously." He smiled and squeezed my hand "We're leaving in five days. Five more days and I'll never be back here again. It's weird..."

I nodded "I can imagine. Although I'm not going to lie, I wish I was leaving with you."

He shook his head "You don't understand how much I want that to be true. When will I next see you?"

"I'm going straight to Charlie's from King's Cross, he's picking me up. The end of summer probably."

He sighed, messing up his hair "Three months. That's a bloody long time to not be with the person I want to be with."

"I know. I'd understand if you found someone else, you know."

He shook his head "Same, but they wouldn't be you."

"Same." I said, and then he took a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to go for a run to clear my head. Have a good three months."

"You too." I said to myself, as he jogged down the marble stairs.

X

Before I knew it, they'd all left with many tears and promises to write and then it was fast approaching the end of my own school year.

I boarded the train with Luna, her being the only person I actually liked that still attended Hogwarts.

"What are you doing over summer then?" She asked as the countryside whizzed past.

"I'm going straight to Romania from the Station. Charlie's picking me up and I'm going to stay at his place. I can only hope it'll be far enough away."

Luna smiled "Will you be back in the last week? We could go to Diagon Alley together and we can stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

I grinned, after momentarily forgetting how much I loved her "That would be great, I'll send you an owl when I'm back...and probably while I'm there – Dragons are great but after two months of them they'll probably be wearing a bit thin."

She smiled "Any time. I'm always here...you're like a friend."

I rolled my eyes "I am your friend, Luna. You're one of my best friends."

She blushed, a happy smile appearing on her face "That's nice."

I rolled my eyes and we spent the remainder of the journey eating and playing exploding snap.

When the train finally came to a halt I hugged Luna goodbye, promising to write and ran full speed to Charlie who grinned, passing me a broomstick and pulling me through the barrier.

"Tight schedule I'm afraid, I need to be in work for seven so we have five hours to get to Romania."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked incredulously as we walked out of the station and down the road into Diagon Alley.

"Flying to France and then side-along apparition."

I shrugged "Fair enough."

"Good Term?" He asked, as we mounted and launched up into the clouds above our heads.

"Shit." I said, accelerating as he sped off into the distance.

He laughed as we flew south, eventually landing after several hours in a field in Paris.

He took my arm with his hand and I noticed a severe burn on his arm, before I was pulled into an impossible space and landing on solid earth outside a small cottage on top of a breezy hill. Somehow, I could smell sausages.

Charlie smiled "Welcome home."

I grinned as we walked inside, it wasn't painted, the golden stone being pretty enough to leave undecorated. A picture of what I recognised as a Norwegian Ridgeback hung above the old fireplace and the furniture was all squishy and turquoise. The kitchen was attached and decorated with pale blue cupboards and a wooden table and chairs. The sunlight that only a summer evening can bring poured in through several windows, feeding the plants on the window sill. A small, grey tabby cat came and rubbed itself around my ankles.

"Hello, what's your name?" I said, picking it up and stroking behind it's ears so he purred happily.

"That's Conroy. He's Leo's."

"Oh," I said "Who's Leo?"

My question was not answered by Charlie, but by a brown haired boy with messy hair who stuck his head through the back door, smiling "That would be me."

My first thought was that this boy was _amazingly_ good looking. He had soft grey eyes and his brown hair was glowing in the sunlight. He was wearing a grey checked blazer with a white t-shirt and black trousers. He had the fashionable look of somebody scruffy and I was suddenly very aware that I'd flown across seas on a broomstick and my hair must be an incredible mess.

"Leo's my lodger. He's got the other bedroom at the front of the house; you have the little red and white one at the back with the massive window and the bunk-bed."

The boy called Leo rolled his eyes "I'm more than his lodger, I'm his best friend ever, aren't I?"

My brother rolled his eyes dramatically. "No."

Leo laughed "Go on, you're late, I'll look after her."

Charlie waved and strolled out of the door.

Leo looked at me "How old are you?"

"Almost seventeen, you?" I found myself asking.

"Just nineteen. Do you want some food?"

I nodded eagerly, sitting down at the table and placing Conroy on my lap "What school did you go to?"

"Beauxbatons. I'm half French."

I could feel myself smiling "Oh, really?"

"Yep, and now I work for Charlie."

"You _work_ for my brother? He actually has people who do that?"

Leo laughed "Is that an odd thought for you?"

I shrugged "It's weird, I always imagine Charlie as the fifteen year old who wouldn't let me ride his broomstick."

He smiled "I hear you're a fair flyer?"

I shrugged "Apparently so. I'm not as good as Charlie though."

"Not what I've heard. Didn't you score 150 goals in one match at school?"

I smiled "I did actually but it was against Hufflepuff and their Keeper is shocking. Charlie told you that did he?"

"No, your Mum did. I answered the phone last year and she set of talking about what a great Quidditch player you were, thinking I was your brother."

I laughed "She's an idiot."

"Will you not miss them? You haven't seen your family since Easter, what made you come here?" He asked.

I took a breath; he'd have to find out somehow. "I split up with the boy next door...He's a year older than me and it wouldn't work seeing as I have another year left in school."

Leo frowned "Harry Potter? He's a good flyer as well – my Dad examined the NEWT Transfiguration class in what would be his second year and watched a match while he was there."

I nodded "Yes, he is."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." He said, passing me a plate of ham sandwiches and chips with a glass of orange juice.

I shrugged "I leave in twelve months...I just have to get through a year."

He tilted his head to the side "What if he finds somebody else?"

I looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't laughing at me, he was simply curious.

"I know that could happen." I said, "And it probably will; every girl in our school wanted, as has probably had him in their beds. If it does, then I'll have to cope."

He looked confused "I thought he was with you?"

"He had somewhat of a reputation up until the age of seventeen. He always asked me out but we really couldn't stand each other. Eventually, he changed and we ended up snogging in a broom shed."

Leo grinned "I'm sorry about this, I can't help being nosy."

I shrugged "I'd rather talk about this with you than my brother."

He laughed "So what are you going to do this summer? Romania isn't the most entertaining of places unless you love dragons."

"I don't know really, but anything's got to be better than seeing your ex-boyfriend every day for two months, hasn't it?"

He smiled "I suppose so."

"What do you do then, if it's so boring?"

He shrugged, picking up my empty plate and glass and cleaning them with his wand. They floated back to the sink and he faced me "I'm slightly musical."

I smiled "What do you play?"

"This and that."

I laughed "Sounds great."

"Oh it is."

We went out through a wooden door painted white and into the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. Flowers grew from everywhere – up the walls and around the stone flags. Carnations poured out of several flowerbeds and daisies sprung out of the stretch of grass. A small white shed stood at the bottom of the garden, Ivy covering its ceiling.

"I didn't know Charlie could garden." I said, sitting on a wooden chair on the decking.

Leo smiled "He can't, but instead of paying him, I keep the garden nice."

I laughed "You did this?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just don't seem the type."

He shrugged "Fair enough."

We sat in the garden for a while before Charlie came home at nine and then I had a bath, said goodnight and found my bedroom. The walls were painted scarlet and the bedcover had roses on. The wall nearest the garden had been knocked through and replaced with a sheet of glass, making a large window with a cushioned seat along the window sill. My wardrobes for the next six weeks were under a tall bunk bed, so once I'd unpacked I climbed into bed and fell fast asleep, looking forward to what promised to be a good summer.

X

I know Harry isn't in it much and he won't be in the next one but Leo is important for what's going to happen in chapter 33/34.

I hope you all liked it...please review!


	22. Babies Houses and Girlfriends

I'm carrying this story on because lots of people have said they don't want it to end. One person who reviewed said that I'm wasting my time with pointless drama. I apologise if you think that but it's completely unrealistic that their lives would go on and be all perfect. It's your choice if you read it and if you don't like my story or the way it's going please tell me what I'm doing wrong or just stop reading altogether – it's your choice. I'm sorry you don't like it.

X

The summer was long and warm in Romania, with highs of 35 degrees. There wasn't a whole lot to do so I spent a lot of my time with Leo, who turned out to be far from 'slightly' musical. He could play the piano, the guitar; he could sing even and write his own music. I spent many an afternoon in the back garden while he attempted to teach me the guitar and sat with his head in his hands when I played the wrong chords or dropped it by accident. Conroy would come and curl up on my lap in the evenings while we all sat around the bonfire in the bottom of the garden. The shed next to us housed a very small recording studio of Leo's, complete with Microphones, a beautiful wooden piano and several coloured guitars.

Before I knew it, I only had a week left and I looked around the beautiful house sadly, already missing it incredibly.

"Will you miss me?" Leo said, bounding down the stairs and eating an apple.

"Nope." I joked, realising that I'd actually come to like him a lot.

"Course you will. You'll go back looking all brown and that boyfriend of your will fall on his knees and beg you to take him back and you'll be all 'nope, I'm in love with a guy from France who plays the guitar' and then Harry Potter will cry."

I raised my eyebrows "Oh, really?"

Leo grinned "Course not; you're obviously not in love with me."

"Obviously."

"Sure about that?" He asked, winking.

"Pretty sure." I laughed.

He smiled "I'll miss you, Ginny Weasley."

I sat beside him "I'll miss you too. You should come over with Charlie one time."

He nodded "I will do, now do you want some breakfast?"

I shook my head "I've already eaten."

"Guitar?"

I shook my head "Piano, today, I think."

"Fair enough." He said, leading me out to the bottom of the garden and into the shed.

The day was spent playing various musical instruments and then Leo sang me a song he'd written about a girl he used to know in France. It included the line 'Your dark brown hair and those bright green eyes' and I was forcefully reminded of Harry Potter.

Charlie had avoided the subject of my ex-boyfriend, but Leo, being as nosy as ever, hadn't really trodden carefully around it. I'd gotten used to talking about him, but I didn't really _think_ about him until then. I had a sudden flashback of the first night we'd kissed each other properly, the way his eyes were shining after winning Quidditch and seeing Teddy and then I realised how much I'd missed him. I'd been so busy, I hadn't really had time to think about him. To my horror, I felt my eyes well up with tears. He was the only boy that could make me cry.

Leo placed his guitar on the floor and came to sit beside me on the piano stool "You Ok?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes "I'm not normally like this, you know. I never cry."

"It's true." Said a voice from the door and I saw a flash of red hair the same shade of mine as Charlie bent over to pluck up a weed "Are you alright, Gin?"

"Yeah." I hiccupped "I'm fine."

"Homesick or Harry-sick?"

Laughed "A bit of both."

Leo smiled and I remembered how amazingly gorgeous he'd looked the first time I'd met him. I'd stopped thinking of him like that now; he was more of another brother, or a best friend.

"Women." He sighed and I aimed a kick at his leg.

He grinned and pulled me up "Come on, let's go and eat."

"Doesn't he remind you of Ron?" Charlie asked as he ran ahead of us, up the garden and into the kitchen "He's _always_ hungry!"

I smiled, "Strangely enough, I miss Ron."

Charlie grinned "Strangely enough, I miss Percy."

I winced "That is strange."

We sat down, ate and then listened to Charlie as he told us all about a new Dragon that had been sent from an unknown source in Scotland.

"Probably Hagrid." I muttered, and Charlie laughed.

"Who's Hagrid?" Leo asked as he cleaned the plates.

And so we set off describing the half Giant who loves dragons and teaches care of magical creatures at my school. Leo looked half amused, half concerned.

"On second thoughts, I'm glad I went to Beauxbatons."

"You think that's bad, you should meet Trelawney." I said, causing Charlie to choke on his orange juice.

X

The last week sped by and I was packing my suitcases when I heard the front door open and the exclamations of joy from my Mother and Lily downstairs.

"I love it Charlie, how on earth did you find this?" Lily asked, pointing to the picture of the dragon above the mantelpiece.

"I took that myself and Leo produced it. He's good with photography and the season that it's in changes to do with whatever the weather's like outside."

"Leo?" I heard Lily ask and then the voice of the boy in question saying 'That would be me' – just like he had done to me.

I dragged my trunk down the stairs and ran to hug my Mum. Lily grabbed me after a few minutes and hugged me herself.

"How've you been?" She asked, looking at me curiously "You look good."

I smiled "Okay...you know."

She smiled, hugged me again and whispered "I know."

My Mum was being charmed by Leo and I heard an invitation for Christmas. Eventually it was time to leave and I was hugged and kissed by Charlie.

"Come again, the house is dull without you and Leo gets bored."

Leo smiled and hugged me "It's true. See you at Christmas kiddo."

I bent down to stroke Conroy and looked at him severely "Bring him."

He promised to and they both stood on the door waving us off.

We walked out down the lane and then my Mum grabbed one arm, Lily the other and we landed right outside my house after a few moments of near suffocation.

"That was quick." I commented.

"We hate flying, and we've both been able to apparate for years and years so there was just no point." Said Lily, grinning "See you later."

Mum smiled, pulling me inside as I asked "What's happening later?"

"The Potters are coming round for dinner with Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill and Fleur - To celebrate."

"Oh yeah, Harry's going to be having the time of his life knowing I'm back, isn't he." I said sarcastically.

She frowned "There's something you should know, Ginny. Harry has -"

"GINNY!" Fred and George bellowed, running through the kitchen and picking me up.

"Not seen you since eater you've bloody grown, you used to be a right-"

"Dwarf, and you're looking incredibly-"

"Tanned, did you meet any boys out there, I hope this Leo kept his hands-"

"To himself. Did he Ginny?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes of course he did."

Fred nodded sombrely "That's what I like to hear."

"How many dragons did you see?" Asked Ron, running down the stairs and hugging me "Missed you, kid."

I laughed "A few."

Ron pulled me onto the sofa and began to interrogate me so deeply about all the dragons that I completely forgot about what my Mum had been saying.

The evening was cooler than normal so we ate inside, Lupin and Tonks arriving first with Teddy who was now toddling around happily, sitting himself on my knee and pulling my hair with chubby hands shouting "Fire! Fire!"

I laughed at him "Hello Teddy, how are you."

"Fire! Fire! Mamma, Fire, Dadda Fire!" He shouted, and his own blue hair turned the same bright orange as my own.

Sirius walked through the door, squeezing me almost do death and then picking Teddy up and flying him through the air.

"Evening Weasley, nice to have you back with us." He said, sitting down and plonking a hysterical Teddy on the table in front of him.

Tonks rolled her eyes at me but then looked away as the door opened. Bill and Fleur walked in hand in hand, her glow making the rest of us look diminished. Bill looked incredibly happy and they whispered something before sitting down next to the four empty chairs that were still left. Four? Why four? Hermione was already here...

The door opened again and James came in first, hugging me so tightly that I couldn't see anything else, followed by Lily and then Harry. He looked happier than he had the last time I saw him but still quite pale. His hair was sticking up as usual and I was just about to smile at him when he lead a very pretty girl through the door and I dropped my glass of water all over the floor.

"Who the hell is she?" I snapped at George who winced.

"She's called Emily Felton."

"I know who she is...she's a Ravenclaw in the year below me...what I mean is _what the hell is she doing here_?"

"She's, erm, Harry's girlfriend."

The glass that I'd just picked up slipped through my hand again but, being the great chaser I was I caught it and slammed it onto the table, as this blonde girl with legs up to her neck and the best skin I'd seen on someone sat herself down next to Fleur looking perfectly at home. This irritated me and the only way I could cheer myself up was by looking from her to the part Veela beside her and realising that Fleur diminished her looks. I prayed that Harry would notice.

The evening went quite slowly and it was quite obvious to those who were paying attention, mainly me, that both Ron and Hermione and Bill and Fleur wanted to say something. Eventually, Ron gathered the balls to stand up. Emily finished her conversation with Sirius in her won time, making Ron shoot her a dirty look. I laughed.

"Erm, just so you all know...I won't be here next week. Me and Hermione have bought a flat in Diagon Alley and we're moving in next week. Erm, yeah."

My Mum's eyes filled with tears and she squealed. Sirius clapped Hermione on the back and grinned while she blushed.

"How've you afforded that?" James asked, placing an arm around his wife.

"I was working all last year, cleaning the Three Broomsticks and the Hogs Head in the morning."

Harry spoke for the first time properly "Oh, so _that's_ what you were doing. We wondered, didn't we Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and the Emily girl sighed huffily. I wanted to slap her very hard across her pink face.

Harry caught me giving her a dirty look and raised his eyebrows. I frowned at him – what exactly did he expect me to do?

Ron sat down and Hermione looked really happy. I was pleased for them, I really was. I was also insanely jealous that they'd found each other and they were unbelievably perfect for one another.

I spent the evening talking to Fred and George and after desert my Mum started handing out coffee. It was then that Bill and Fleur both stood up.

"We've also got some news." He said, smiling "Fleur and I have been trying for a baby since we got married and now, she's pregnant!"

This was too much, Lily and My Mum both burst into tears and hurled themselves at Fleur, bombarding her with questions and congratulations. James slapped Bill on the back and Sirius laughed. Remus and Tonks smiled while my Dad dried his eyes.

"You'll have somebody to play with!" Harry said tickling Teddy who laughed.

Emily frowned "Are these dinners always so emotional?" She asked Harry.

"You didn't have to come." I muttered, folding up a napkin.

"What?" She snapped.

"She said-" Fred said loudly "Don't you think Harry has a nice bum?"

"No I didn't." I snapped, standing up.

"Yes you did." Said George, leading me outside. The cold air hit me and I took a deep breath.

"Who the hell does she think she is? She's obviously only going out with him because he's good in bed."

"Too much information." Fred winced, having followed us out.

I shrugged "I hate her."

George put an arm around me "We know."

"But she won't last." Said Fred, kicking the mud off his boots.

"How come? They looked pretty loved up." I snapped.

"She's not you." Said George simply, messing up my hair.

X

Please tell me what you think :)


	23. Happy Holidays

I really love reading reviews, they generally make me smile and, seeing as they all made me smile this time, I'm going to do a chapter with more of Harry.

In the middle, it's going to swap to harry's point of view. It will be after the second 'X'.

Please continue to Review :D

X

The Christmas term was long and difficult. Although we didn't actually sit any exams, we were given piles and piles of homework to be completed by the next day and stack and stack of revision. I suddenly found myself wondering how Harry had managed, seeing as he was going out with me at the time and spent so much time with me. He'd managed to pass every subject, according to my mum, all with Exceeds Expectations or better. I found myself stuck in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by piles and piles and piles of paper or books or small creatures such as mice that I was trying to teach to fly.

Eventually, snow started to pour down and cover the grounds in a white blanket. Our last lesson of our final day before the holidays was cancelled because we couldn't make it down to the Herbology greenhouses without being covered up to our waists in snow. I spent the hour packing, before walking down to the great hall and meeting Luna who was sat on the Ravenclaw table making another pair of earrings that resembled some sort of vegetable.

"Oh hello, pie?"

"No thanks I'm not hungry, do you know when we're getting the train back? People were saying we might be going tonight."

Luna shrugged happily "I don't know, we might be..."

I laughed "You're a lot of use, aren't you?"

She smiled up at me "I'm glad you think so."

"Personally, I think Luna Lovegood is rather, well, Looney." Said Emily Felton is the most superficial voice I'd heard for a long time.

"Shut up." I snapped "Just because _you_ have to pretend to be something you're not for anyone to like you doesn't mean you have to take your jealousy out on people who can achieve that without a pot of foundation and a stupid laugh."

"Jealously? Really Weasley? Are you really going to talk about jealousy? Because I'd say you're more jealous of me than everybody in this entire school."

"Well first of all, that wouldn't be hard. But please explain why."

"Because I have got the one thing you want. I have got Harry Potter."

"I do not want-"

"Oh, but you do. Our relationship is so special that we can keep it going over the months I spend in this place. Yours just wasn't strong enough was it? He also tells me regularly that I'm the best sex he's _ever_ had. Shame."

I grabbed my wand and sent about fifty hexes flying her way in the three seconds I had before I was grabbed and controlled. Her blue and silver tie tried to strangle her while her hair turned green, she sprouted hairs from her nose and ears, her nose grew to five times its normal size and giant bogey's attacked her.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall roared, stomping down between the two tables. "What on earth is going on?"

"She's a cow."

A flicker of amusement showed behind those steely eyes but she remained stern as she said 2Sit down while I sort out Miss Felton."

I heard the words 'Soon to be Mrs Potter' and stuck my fingers up at her before I rolled my eyes and walked away, sitting next to Colin Creevey.

"Hi Colin."

He looked at me and winked "Hey Gin."

"How's life?" I asked, dragging a plate of blueberry pie towards me and starting to eat despite the fact I wasn't hungry.

He shrugged "Not bad, not bad. I've had a job offer for summer depending on my NEWT results."

"Oh really?" I asked, "Where?"

"Junior Photographer at the Prophet." He said proudly.

I laughed "Sounds great."

"It's weird, isn't it...that we're leaving."

I nodded "I'll always remember you as that first year completely obsessed with the boy I hated..."

He grinned "And I will always remember you as that second year who punched me in the face after I suggested you admitted your feeling towards the boy you 'hated'."

I laughed, tapping his nose "Sorry about that."

He shrugged "Memories, eh?"

"Yeah." I said "Memories."

"And just so you know, I'd have you in bed any day over that Ravenclaw girl."

I laughed "Thanks, Colin."

He winked at me, making me feel somewhat better about myself.

X **Harry's P.O.V now :)**

Molly had received an Owl from Hogwarts telling her that the students were being sent home that evening due to the snow in Scotland. Somehow, I'd managed to get Fred to agree to take me along with him and bring me and Emily back, seen as I'd not seen her for a month. He'd said yes, so long as I didn't rub it in Ginny's face.

I'd been with Emily for about half a year, I couldn't remember the exact date. I'd bumped into her in Diagon Alley while I'd been waiting for Hermione and she'd asked me to go for a drink. One thing led to another and then we were 'going out'. I'd really started to like her, even though she was just an attempt to get over Ginny once I'd heard how well she was getting on with this Leo character over in Romania.

"Right, Potter." said Fred, as we climbed out of the Ford Anglia, into the cold December air. "No funny business in my car."

"It's not your car." I muttered "But whatever."

We were only waiting about ten minutes before the scarlet steam Engine pulled in and students started to pour out, keeping warm in scarves of Green, Yellow, Blue and Red.

I saw Emily first with a blue scarf wrapped tight around her neck, the bottom poking out of her navy coat revealing a 'Ravenclaw' badge.

She ran up, hugged me and then kissed my cheek before smiling at Fred. He wrinkled his nose and nodded curtly. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Ginny, it's freezing, how long does it take – oh there she is!"

Ginny stepped off the train, her red hair wavy. She was wearing jeans with boots, a t-shirt and a thick Gryffindor jumper. She smiled and waved at Fred, before spotting me with my arm around Emily and frowning.

"What's she doing here?" She asked, her eyes flashing daringly at her brother.

"Emily's staying at Harry's for Christmas." Said Fred nervously, leading her out of the barrier.

"Oh happy holidays all round then." She snapped sarcastically, before climbing into the front seat and slamming the door hard.

Emily rolled her eyes before giving the car a dirty look and opening it with the sleeve of her jacket "Drama queen."

Personally, I thought that was a bit rich coming from the girl who refused to speak to me for a week because I forgot our 'one month anniversary'.

Fred climbed into the car with a forced smile on his face before setting off. We drove through the centre of London and came to stop on a small side street "Just going to pick up George." He said, before leaving the car quickly.

Ginny sighed heavily as the door shut and began to examine her nails. They were painted purple.

"How long is he going to be?" asked Emily, after fifteen minutes of awkward silence.

I shrugged "I don't know...have you had a good term?"

"No." She said pointedly.

"What about you, Ginny? Good term?"

Ginny turned around and looked at me like I was criminally insane "Not great."

"Oh." I said, and began to wind the window down – simply for something to do.

"Shut the window, I'm cold." Snapped Ginny.

I shrugged and wound it back up again, before turning to Emily who appeared to be shaking. "What's up?"

She shivered dramatically before saying "I'm, f-f-f-freezing, would you give me your j-j-j-jacket?"

Ginny rolled her eyes before turning to look out of the window. I glanced down at my thin jumper and looked at her coat.

"No, you're wearing a coat and I've only got this on. Then I'll be cold."

Ginny laughed.

"Something funny, Weasley?" Emily snapped, her face red.

Ginny smiled "Very."

"Do you want to tell me what?"

"Nope."

Emily began to say something but closed her mouth as the car boot slammed and George clambered in between us.

"Happy holidays guys. Blimey, the atmosphere is worse in here than it is when Fred farts."

Emily looked disgusted but I smiled "Can't be that bad."

And somewhere, somehow, a flicker of amusement showed on Ginny's face, before she retreated back into her stony silence.

We climbed out of the car and Ginny immediately grabbed her trunk and dragged it into the house. Fred winced and followed her as George flicked his wands and the cases disappeared.

"They're in your room, see you tomorrow."

I nodded "Bye."

And then we made our way inside.

X

Ginny's mood did not improve over the first few days of the holiday. It didn't help that Emily hated her and our families were constantly around each other.

The situation got even worse for me when Charlie and this Leo guy arrived with their cat. In my opinion Leo looked like a tramp. Ginny, who obviously didn't agree, threw her arms around him and took the cat telling him how much she'd missed them both. Charlie shook his head fondly and clapped me on the back.

I didn't get a word out of her until Christmas Eve. As always, we were having a Chinese meal at mine and we'd go to the Weasley's for Christmas dinner the next day. I was sat next to Emily Charlie. Ginny and Leo happened to be sat opposite us. Ginny was wearing a red dress that came to her thighs and was reasonably low, giving me quite a nice view whenever she leant over to reach the prawn crackers.

Emily saw me looking and huffed loudly. Ginny smiled sweetly at her before taking a bite of her sweet and sour chicken.

"Stop staring at her." Emily hissed.

"I'm not staring." I said calmly "Calm down."

"I will not calm down." She snapped, causing Sirius to actually stop eating and look up.

Ginny rolled her eyes and this appeared to be the final straw for my girlfriend. She stood up, slamming her napkin on the table and glared at the red-head opposite her.

"This is _all _your fault."

"Oh here we go." Sirius muttered gleefully, rubbing his hands together and nudging Bill "I've been looking forward to a good punch up between these two for _ages_."

"I bet you've been planning this, haven't you? You're so jealous that he's my boyfriend you just flirt with everyone to try and make him jealous. Well it's worked, he wants you and not me and that much is clear. But, it was true what I said about him telling me I was better in bed than you." She garbled, her face turning an un-attractive shade of scarlet.

I stared at her "I never said that! You asked me if you were better than her and I said I wasn't going to answer!"

Molly went to stand up but George pulled her back down saying "She can look after herself."

Ginny sighed "I don't care; I really, really, really couldn't give a rat's arse if he prefers you. He obviously doesn't care so why should I? I don't care enough to think that much about him, sweetie. Don't flatter yourself."

Hermione looked torn between amusement and disapproval as she stormed out of the house, slamming the kitchen door and disappearing in the snow.

"Well," Said my Mum, amusement dancing in her eyes "I've seen some exits from your many, many, girlfriends, Harry, but that one, that has got to be one of the top three."

Fleur laughed, balancing her hands on her large stomach "Do you remembeer, when ee', went out wiz zat girl from my school and ee' ended up wiz trifle in hee'z face?"

My Mum laughed but I frowned "Okay, okay, whenever you've finished. Do you think she's disaparated?" I asked nervously, peering outside.

"Well she's not just going to be stood out there is she?" Said my Dad sarcastically.

Sirius smiled "This is going to be such a great Christmas."

"Is it always like this here?" Leo asked, looking irritatingly joyful.

Ginny smiled at him, looking incredibly beautiful "Pretty much."

Later that evening, after I'd traced Emily down at her home and properly broken up with her, I walked up the stairs and opened my window, collapsing on my bed.

I heard a noise next door and saw Ginny through a lot of snow, sat on her windowsill. She smiled at me.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," I corrected "And no you're not, don't lie."

She laughed "Okay, I'm not sorry. Night Potter."

"Night Weasley." I said, shutting my window and closing my curtains, before falling into an incredibly deep sleep.


	24. Boys

As usual, Ron was the first up on the 25th of December that year, charging into my bedroom and pulling off my covers.

"Ginny! It's Christmas!"

I groaned "The one morning of the year that you actually get up would be the one that you chose to spend back at home. Go away."

"Come on, Gin!" He moaned, shaking my shoulders furiously.

"Hermione, control your boyfriend."

I heard a nervous giggle from the doorway "Come on Ron..."

"I'm not leaving without her, it's tradition!"

I heard Hermione laugh "Come on, Ginny..."

"Don't start on me." I snarled, sitting up and wiping hair out of my eyes.

Fred and George came bounding into the room, both looking far too excited for a pair of twenty year olds.

"Morning guys, Charlie's just waking up the happy couple." Fred grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Who's that, then?" Ron asked, bemused.

"Billy and Fleur of course. Although, from the noise _they _were making last night, they're probably knackered." George grinned.

"Like me then. What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Half past four." Said George, sitting himself beside me "Come on, wakey wakey."

"It's half past frigging four! Give me one more hour?" I begged, leaning on his shoulder. He smelt of memories and childhood. I sighed happily and closed my eyes before my window was flung open, hitting me on the head.

"Morning!" Came Harry's voice, tired but excited.

"Morning, how was Emily?" Ron asked loudly.

"I broke up with her."

Oh, cool, are you coming over?"

"My bedroom isn't platform nine and three quarters you know!" I said, lifting up my head.

Harry grinned "Oh, I forgot."

"Shut up and go away." I said, collapsing once again on my bed, my face in my pillow.

"Ooh, time of the month is it?" He whispered loudly.

I stuck up my middle finger in his direction "Are you coming in or not?" I snapped.

He paused for a second "Yeah, let me just go and get my parents."

"What about Sirius?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Oh yeah." Harry laughed "I forgot about him."

"_Move_!" I screamed, pushing him off the window sill and onto his bed.

He laughed "I'll be one minute."

He disappeared and Charlie and Leo emerged through my bedroom door a minute later.

"No joy, they won't move, but Mum and Dad are downstairs waiting." Charlie sighed, while Leo leant against the wall, his hair tousled.

"Charlie, you're _twenty four years old_." I sighed, climbing out of bed and putting on the dressing gown Harry had given me ages ago without fully realising what I was doing.

"So?" He grinned, messing up my hair even more as Harry appeared at the window again with Sirius, who looked more excited than even Ron.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS KIDS!" He screamed, clapping his hands.

"I give up." I muttered, as he clambered through my bedroom window followed by Harry.

"Could you not use the door?" I asked, as he walked a load of snow into my carpet.

"The window's more fun." He shouted as he strode across the room and out of the door.

The rest of my family, Leo and Hermione walked out after him, and I began to feel slightly better. That was until I realised who I was left in the room with.

Harry closed the door and stood in front of it, smiling "You look pretty today."

"Move."

"Seriously? Who did your hair? You just look ravishing."

"Right, seriously, one, two, three-"

He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, his hands either side of my head "What exactly are you going to do, Weasley?"

I rolled my eyes "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were on speaking terms."

Harry smiled "Well, I have to do my best. I've missed you, you know."

"You've had Emily." I said harshly, looking into his eyes.

"Emily isn't you." He said softly, before opening the wooden door and indicating that I should leave.

I rolled my eyes as we walked down the corridor "Do you _have_ to be so dramatic?"

He shrugged "Of course, I do. It's in my genes. Nice dressing gown by the way."

"Thanks."

We walked into the front room that was filled with mountains of presents for both families. James and Lily were curled up in a red armchair with Sirius leaning against their legs while the settee was being taken up by Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Charlie was sat on another armchair and Leo was leaning against the arm of it, a sleepy look on his face. Mum and Dad were sat on the two-man sofa and so I headed for the last empty armchair. Harry went to position himself on the arm of the sofa next to a tired-looking Hermione. Percy came down fifteen minutes later and sat on the arm of my chair.

We ripped open our presents, I received new Parchment, Ink and Quills from Ron and Hermione, a selection of their finest goods from Fred and George, a bottle of Firewhisky from Sirius, a NEWT revision timetable from Percy, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Charlie, a bludger charm for my Quidditch charm bracelet from Bill and Fleur, a necklace with a musical note on it from Leo, a broomstick repair kit from James and Lily and a purple PygmyPuff from my Mum and Dad, who I named Arnold.

I hugged everyone in turn, apart from Bill and Fleur who were still sleeping. They only got up when we were all sat around the table at half seven and my Mum was serving bacon and eggs.

"Morning." grinned Bill, pulling out a chair for Fleur. "Sorry we slept in, Fleur was tired."

Fred laughed "Not surprising really, after all the work you were putting her through last night."

George grinned "I know, can't you keep it to your own home?"

"Must be the hormones." They said together.

Bill rolled his eyes as Fleur turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast."

"Is that what you say to Fleur?" Sirius quipped, dodging the piece of toast that had just come hurtling towards him.

"Now now, William, we don't throw food, do we?" Charlie said patronisingly.

Percy sighed "Honestly, is this really an appropriate conversation to be having at breakfast?"

Mum shook her head "No, it is not. You should all take a leaf out of Percy's book. Especially you, Sirius."

Sirius looked horrified at the very thought of that, but he kept quiet until he'd eaten.

X

We spent the day having snowball fights and skidding around on the glass-covered pond. Dinner was as amazing as ever, making us all feel as if we'd put on about ten stone.

Afterwards, we helped clear up and then curled up in the front room. I sat next to Leo and fell asleep on his shoulder after being so full. I woke up to find the room near enough empty and Harry staring pointedly in the other direction.

"What time is it?" I yawned, stretching.

"Half past nine." Leo smiled, indicating towards the clock.

"Oh yeah..." I mumbled, noticing Conroy curled up on my knee.

Picking him up, I made my way over to the fridge and poured some Pumpkin juice.

"Where is everyone?" I said, realising that the only people in the double room were us three and Ron and Hermione.

"Over at Harry's, having a chess marathon. We thought we'd stay here, it's quieter. Bill and Fleur have gone to bed." Hermione told me, yawning.

"So why are you here?" I asked Harry, sitting on the work top and yawning again.

"I don't know." He snapped, standing up a storming out into the snow.

"Bloody hell, I only asked." I muttered, moving to go after him.

Leo, however, had other ideas. He stood up and stopped me "Don't, I'll go."

"You don't know him," I said, worried he'd end up with a broken nose.

"Maybe not, but trust me, I know what he's thinking." He reassured me, touching my arm and heading outside.

I shook my head "Boys." I muttered.

Hermione laughed "I know exactly what you mean."

Ron kicked her.

X

Please Review!


	25. Friends

I stood outside in the freezing air as snowflakes nestled into my hair and shoulders. What was wrong with me? Christmas without arguing with Ginny would be like Hogwarts without its ghosts. It could still be enjoyable, but it would be missing a crucial part. We'd always argued, whether it was over wrapping paper, which of us put the fairy on the tree, who won a snowball fight or who got to the gravy jug first – but we'd never argued like this. Ginny had stormed out a fair few times over the years, generally throwing something in my direction first, but it had never been me.

I suppose everything has changed now, though, I thought bitterly. Now, it was awkward between us because we'd been madly in love with one another. Now, I'd messed up all my chances by getting involved with that bimbo and now she had Leo.

As if by magic, the door opened and out walked the boy in question, looking especially scruffy in ripped up jeans and a t-shirt splattered with paint.

"Hey." He said.

"What?" I snapped "Come to gloat? You have her and I don't. Great, now please would you leave me alone."

Leo laughed "Mate, I don't want her."

I stared at him. "_What_? _Why_? What's not to want?"

He raised his eyebrows, rocking back on his heels "I can't handle her. Bloody hell, you're the only one who can."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled "I mean, she's like my sister or best friend. I love her to bits, but bloody hell, I wouldn't go out with her. I couldn't cope with her. I'm a laid back guy and Ginny isn't laid back. She's not my type."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him like he was insane "She's perfect."

"For you, yes. For me, bloody hell no."

"Explain."

He leant against the wall, but stood back up as an icicle fell down his back. "She's got the biggest attitude in the world. She's cocky, smart, stubborn fast witted and not afraid to stand up for herself. She needs somebody who can beat her in an argument, throw back better come-backs and understand that she can look after herself. I'm not that person. You, on the other hand, have an even worse attitude; you're clever, nearly as cocky and can always shut her up. You're the only person I've seen who can get to her so much that she ends up in tears. You're perfect for her...If you can't see that, then there's nothing more I can say or do."

"I thought you hated me." I muttered "Because you liked her and want to go out with her."

Leo shook his head his hair messing up "No. She's gorgeous, but she's not my type of girl. If the circumstances were different then...maybe, but I like shy people who I can beat in a fight. Ginny would kill me."

"She likes you though." I mumbled, kicking the snow off my shoes on the brick wall.

Leo laughed "Don't be stupid. She spent all summer talking about you. She was a bit shy at first, but once I got her started she wouldn't shut up. She loves you."

He'd said it like it was the simplest thing in the world, but I couldn't think of anything more complicated.

"I've messed things up."

He looked at me, his grey eyes searching for something "Why did you go out with that Emily girl?"

I shrugged "I'd heard how well you two were getting along from Charlie and I was hurt and desperate and...She was there, I guess. She hated Ginny and so did I at the time, so it just seemed to work. I liked her, but she wasn't Gin."

Leo shrugged "Fair enough. Listen, I know she's stubborn, but you just have to be persistent. I don't know her half as well as you do. You know all the important things about her so you know what's best, just...don't upset her again."

"It was her decision."

"I know." Leo smiled and tapped me on the shoulder before going inside.

X

I didn't get much of a chance to speak to Ginny for a few days for various reasons, the first one being Teddy Lupin. Remus and Tonks had decided they needed to go away for a few days and I offered to look after Teddy so they could have some 'alone time'. They'd happily agreed and handed him over on boxing day with a large bag of supplies.

The first day was spent settling him into his bedroom, painted his favourite colour of turquoise. The bright walls made him laugh hysterically for some reason, causing him to roll around on the floor, his hair varying in shades of blue.

The first night he slept in my room, being slightly nervous. He wondered in with his dummy in his mouth and held up his hands to be picked up.

"You're heavy, aren't you Ted?" I asked, plonking him beside me and closing the book I'd been reading.

"Tired." He mumbled, resting his head on my chest. I felt a huge surge of affection for him as I turned off the lights and sat down with him again.

"You have your own bed!" I sighed.

"Tired." He said simply, once again, rolling off my knee and onto my pillow.

I just rolled my eyes and let him stay there, eventually falling asleep myself.

The second day, I took Teddy with me to go and help decorate Ron and Hermione's bedroom. We arrived and they were having a heated argument over which shade of green would be best. In the end, Ron held up various colour cards in Teddy's direction and his hair turned the same olive green as the top-left square on the second card.

Hermione grinned, picking him up "Good boy, you're a very good boy, do you know that?"

Teddy laughed and spat his dummy out in her face.

On Teddy's final day, I took him for a walk in his red boots and a thick green coat. He laughed as his hair turned snow white and back to blue again. He fell over in the snow, landing face first and shivering comically as I picked him up, carrying him home and giving him a feeding cup filled with hot chocolate.

Once he'd fallen asleep I wrapped him up in his 'I'm great in bed – I could sleep for days' pyjamas (bought of course, by his Uncle Sirius) and placed him in his bed in the turquoise room.

It was then that I realised how much I wanted all of this. I wanted to decorate _my_ house, play in the snow with _my_ children and put my _own_ children to bed. I wanted to argue about paint and celebrate about pregnancy. I was watching everyone around me do it, but not myself...not myself, because I was such an idiot and luck would have it that the girl I fell for would be still in school.

I climbed into my own bed and woke the next morning feeling miserable. I kissed Teddy goodbye, swinging him around the room and putting him into his car seat. Lupin and Tonks drove off and so I found myself at Ron and Hermione's, sitting on their sofa waiting for them to get home from work. Hermione was currently working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of magical creatures – she wished to sort out the maltreatment of creatures such as house elves before going onto anything bigger. I suppose, somehow, she had a point. Ron was working half days in Fred and George's shop, keeping it open while they stayed at their parents for the days between boxing day and new year's eve. Apparently this was necessary because, according to Fred, 'There's nothing like a Christmas prank.'

I sat in their front room watching Muggle television for a while, before I heard the front door open and voices.

"Come, on, nobody's expected round, you look gorgeous in a uniform, I've always thought that..." Ron mumbled, before the unmistakable sounds of kissing. I pulled a face and walked out to meet them.

"Come on, let's not do it here, my back still hurts from last time – _HARRY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE_?" Hermione screeched, seeing me in the doorway and jumping about three meters away from Ron.

"I came to visit, please, do carry on." I said, indicating towards their bedroom.

"Fuck off." said Ron, looking slightly flushed but amused.

I laughed "I'll go, shall I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "You've kind of spoilt the atmosphere..."

"We _could_ get it back again though..." Said Ron, giving me a severe look.

I waved and walked out of the door "Bye, guys."

When I'd apparated home, I walked over to the Weasley's to see who was in. Leo was sat on the sofa with Fleur and bill was cooking something. The cat, Conroy, was walking around the coffee table.

"Bill, that smells awful." I said, peering into the pan to see fried onions shrinking.

"I _know_, thank you very much." He snapped, shaking the frying pan in frustration.

I laughed "Sorry mate, do you want a hand."

"Harry, you can't cook." Bill stated, slouching against the side. Fleur laughed.

Leo stood up "I can. What are you making?"

Bill shrugged "Onions."

He winced, pouring them into the bin "Who wants pancakes?"

Fleur smiled "Me, please."

Bill shrugged "Go on then."

"Harry?" Leo asked, rinsing the frying pan and setting it on the stove again.

"No thanks, I'm actually looking for Ginny."

"Tough, she's gone out on a date." Bill said, reassuming his place on the sofa.

I sighed "Who with?"

"I think she said he was called Colin."

I couldn't help it, I laughed "Colin Creevey?"

"I don't know, do I? I'm just the bad cook."

Leo laughed, giving me a meaningful look "They've gone to Diagon Alley."

"Right, see you later...Fleur will you tell my Mum where I am if she comes over?"

Fleur agreed "Of course I will 'Arry."

"Cheers." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Don't upset her." Bill said loudly as I apparated.

I emerged a few seconds later by the Owl Emporium, and spotted Ginny sat with no other than Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood in the window of Fortescue's ice-cream parlour.

I crossed the icy street and entered the shop, ordering a large hot chocolate sundae and joining them.

"Hello Colin! I haven't seen you in _ages_! Luna! How _are_ you?"

Colin looked slightly taken aback, but he shook my hand and Luna just looked bemused.

"Hello, Harry. I feel like I've not seen you in about eight months."

"You haven't seen me in about eight months, Luna."

"Oh... I think your Sundae is ready."

I stood up to collect it and Ginny followed me. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face her. I noticed she was wearing a loose red jumper that hung off her shoulder and a pair of tight jeans with black boots.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to see my good friend Colin, make sure he was doing alright in life."

"Make a decision...either speak to me and be pleasant or don't and continue to be moody with me, but stop changing your mind. It's driving me crazy."

"I always drive you crazy." I said, walking straight past her and sitting down "So, good Christmas Colin?"

Ginny drew in a sharp breath and sat there in silence while Colin told me about his job offer.

X

We've always had a party on New Year's Eve, its tradition. The first time I'd been allowed to stay up, I'd been eight, and Ginny had thrown a massive tantrum because she had to go to bed by herself. I'd laughed and teased her for a while, but in the end I had left all the celebrations downstairs, gone up to my own room and opened the window and sat on the sill, talking to her. When New Year finally came around, we'd looked at each other awkwardly before shaking hands in a formerly fashion and going back to our own houses. I'd have never done that for anybody else but she'd always been the exception.

I was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt as I crossed the length of space between the two houses a few days later. My Mum was wearing a white dress that made her hair look like it was on fire and my Dad was wearing jeans and a white shirt.

We walked in and the music was blaring out, Fred and George being in charge of it. Various friends of the family were around, such as Lee Jordan, Angelia Jordan, Katie Bell, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey.

Sirius was having an animated conversation with Katie Bell, while George furiously kissed Angelina in a corner. I wondered vaguely if Colin and Ginny would get together tonight, but stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Said Luna, pulling me over to a seat and pouring herself a glass of something red and fizzy "I brought this, do you want some?"

I shook my head, not even bothering to ask what it was "I'll pass, thanks."

"Something's troubling you, isn't it?"

I shook my head "No, I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

"Fine."

"Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I thought that could be it." She took a sip of her drink and smiled.

"I just...she hates me again. I spent so long getting her to _not_ hate me and... it was pointless."

"No. She doesn't hate you, she's just upset. She's upset that you got over her so quickly."

"I'm obviously not over her."

Luna rolled her eyes "You talk to her like you are."

I sighed as she tapped me on the arm "It'll work out, somehow, it will work out, it always does."

I spent the evening wondering around speaking to various people. I noticed Ginny talking easily and freely to Colin Creevey, looking gorgeous. I noticed the way his eyes often flickered to the plunging neck-line of her short black dress. I couldn't blame him at all.

When New Year came around, I was stood, again, outside. The air was cool but the snow seemed to have stopped for the year. I leant against the wall and summoned a jumper from my house. I put it on and stood there, listening sulkily to the celebrations in the room behind me.

I heard the door open and felt someone stand beside me.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked me, pulling a hand through her long brown hair.

I shrugged "Not really."

"She'll come around, she's just confused. You can't blame her, really."

"I know, Hermione. Please don't lecture me, I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not lecturing you, I'm simply stating that you've been a bit schizophrenic lately. One minute you're treating her like you used to, before all of this and the next you're arguing with her and storming off in a massive sulk."

I sighed "I know, I know...I just...It's complicated."

"I know that much." She said. "Anyway, happy new year!"

I laughed bitterly "Hardly."

She nudged me "Come on, it's freezing out here and everyone's leaving. At least come and say goodbye to Neville and Luna?"

I sighed, but followed her inside wishing people a happy new year.

Luna threw her arms around me, evidently quite drunk "Happy New Year Harry!" She shouted, as Neville, smiling to himself, pulled her away.

"Bye Luna...Happy New Year Katie." I said, giving her a hug.

Katie Bell smiled "You haven't seen Angelina, have you?"

I shook my head "Not since she went up stairs with George about an hour ago."

She winced "Nice. I'll be going home by myself then."

"You can stay at ours if you want?"

She shook her head "No, it's fine...See you soon Harry, keep in touch, won't you?"

I smiled "I'll do my best."

She left and I collapsed onto the large red sofa, wondering what Ginny and Colin were up to. The thought made me want to be sick.

"I thought you would have hooked up with someone else, by now." Said a sarcastic voice from behind me.

Ginny sat next to me, her head resting on the back of the sofa.

"I thought you'd be with Colin...aren't you two and item?"

She laughed "Don't be stupid. He's not my type."

"You went on a date with him yesterday."

"No, I went for a coffee with him and we bumped into Luna, who he was only too happy to invite along. Not a date."

"Bill said it was." I muttered sulkily.

"Bill would."

"What do you mean by he's not your type?"

"There's a slight difference between you and Colin Creevey, if you haven't noticed."

"So I'm your type."

"You could say that."

I sighed "Why can't you be a year older?"

She shrugged "I don't know, Potter. Because life isn't fair."

"If I asked you out in six months, what would you say?"

Ginny shrugged "After all this? I don't know."

I nodded "Can't say I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, well. Friends?"

I nodded, shaking her hand "Friends. Let's go to bed, I'm knackered."

"Friends don't sleep with each other."

I laughed, "Different beds. But we could always be friends with benefits."

She kicked me "Night, Potter."

"Night, Weasel."

"Don't call me a Weasel."

"I'll call you whatever I like thanks." I shouted, walking out of the door.

Maybe it would be better this way, maybe, just maybe, I might get over her.

X

Right, I know you don't want them to end up as friends so all I can say is this...the story isn't over yet.

Please Review, I'm in the mood for writing so once I've posted this up I'll be writing another chapter. Whether that will be finished before the end of today is a different matter.


	26. potter's birthday again

I opened the fridge, wondering whether my Mum had bothered to buy anything for my visit. I'd moved out two years ago, after leaving school and joining the Holyhead Harpies. Since then, I'd come over for Sunday Dinner and stayed over at special occasions. The special occasion this time, was Harry Potter's birthday.

He walked in with his hands in his pocket, a smug look on his face "Hi, Gin."

"Hey, what've you been up to?" I asked, taking out a bottle of pumpkin juice and pouring it into a glass.

He shrugged "This and that, the Aura departments been pretty still...Congratulations on your win the other week; it was brilliant."

I smiled "Oh, I know. The Chudley Cannons are going to lose tremendously next month. Ron'll be gutted."

Harry smiled, sitting himself on the breakfast bar "Got a boyfriend?"

I shook my head "Nope, but guess who's invited me to their part in October?"

He shrugged "Surprise me."

"Victor Krum." I grinned.

Harry's eyes widened "_Seriously_? Bloody hell, there was me thinking I was the most interesting guy you've ever been out with."

"I'm not going out with him, your title still remains."

He winked "Oh thanks, you're the most interesting girl I've ever been out with too."

"Because I'm a famous Quidditch player?"

He shrugged "I suppose now, yes, but you were at the time as well."

"Why's that then?"

"There's something about you that's uncontrollable, I don't know what it is...you're just different. That's probably why victor Krum wants to bang you."

I stuck two fingers up at him, but shrugged "I wouldn't complain."

He mimed being sick and I winked.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted, as the door opened and she ran across the room, throwing her arms around me "I've not seen you for _ages_!"

"I know, it has been a while. Ron, do you fancy coming to watch us destroy the Cannons?"

Hermione laughed as Ron threw a spoon at my head "A couple of victories and you think you're Victor Krum."

"How ironic." Said Harry, messing up his hair.

I threw him a dangerous look and said "Shut up, Harry...And it's been more than a few Ron."

Ron sighed "The Cannons will beat you...I have faith."

"More faith in a bunch of people you have never met than you have in your own sister? Ronald Weasley I am _appalled_."

"Shut up Ginny."

I laughed at him, pouring myself another drink.

"I can't believe you're twenty one. Happy birthday by the way, I don't think I said it."

Harry smiled "No you didn't, but thanks."

"Has it been a good twenty one years?" Hermione asked, sitting next to me.

He glanced at me "What? With her in my life? You must be joking."

I hit his arm "Anyone fancy a game of Quidditch in the orchard? Ron?"

"I will." Said Harry "See if the world famous Chaser can beat Hogwarts' favourite seeker."

"You're on." I said, throwing my jacket over a chair and walking out into the scorching sunshine.

X

Three hours later, we were all sat around the table in the Burrow, eating birthday cake. Sirius was sat beside me, and Fleur on the other side who was pregnant again...Little Victoire and Teddy were sat on the floor, mashing their own pieces of cake up with their fat fists.

Harry was sat opposite Sirius – they were discussing the finer points of girls who play Quidditch while Hermione and my Mum looked at them disapprovingly.

"I've only ever been out with a couple of Quidditch players." Said Sirius, wistfully.

"I've only ever been out with one." Said Harry, picking the icing off his slice of cake.

"Ginny?"

Harry nodded "And you were the only one I never cheated on."

I laughed "I feel honoured. What about that Emily girl?"

Harry winced "Bloody hell, remember her?"

Fleur laughed "I don't think we weel ever forget 'er 'Arry."

He smiled sarcastically "Hilarious, Fleur. No, Ginny, I didn't see her for months while she was at school...I had nothing to do."

I smiled, feeling strangely happy about this. "That's nice."

He shrugged "I know. Who did you go out with, Sirius?"

"Hestia Jones...She was pretty good back then."

Lupin leant across Hermione and said "I'm married to a Quidditch player."

"A fit one as well." Said Sirius, winking and Tonks.

She winked back "Cheers."

Remus rolled his eyes at Lily, who laughed.

"You know, Sirius, girls can be good looking even if they aren't Quidditch players."

"Course they can, Lily, course they can..." He mumbled, before shaking his head in my direction, mouthing 'Noooo.'

Ron whispered something in a disgruntled-looking Hermione's ear. She smiled "Thanks."

Harry wrinkled his nose at me and I laughed "You're so immature."

"They're disgusting!"

"They are." Sirius agreed, helping himself to some more cake.

"You know, Sirius, you're getting a bit heavy. You should stop eating." said Hermione curtly.

Everybody laughed apart from Sirius, who stuck his tongue out at her "Be quiet Granger."

She smiled, rolling her eyes and began to clear the plates.

I followed her through to the main kitchen.

"What's up with you? You're being weird."

She shrugged "Nothing, I'm just...Nothing."

"Obviously something then." I said, leaning against the work top.

"I'll tell you later." She muttered, as Sirius climbed onto the table and began to dance.

"Tell me now." I said, standing in front of her.

"Ron's being...weird. He's always saying how much he loves me but then...I don't know, it's like he's hiding something...it's probably nothing."

"You worry too much."

She nodded "I suppose."

I walked back across the room to the table, where Sirius was now singing 'All by myself.'

"How much has he had?" I asked Harry, leaning on the back of his chair.

He turned to face me, his green eyes shining "Alcohol? None. But I put something in his juice."

I laughed along with the rest of them as Remus and James attempted to get him down. Lily was absolutely hysterical, taking out her camera and photographing it.

I looked around the room, from the children in the corner – now fighting – to my best friends, to my parents - laughing at the scene in front of them - and I realised that I couldn't have asked for a better group of people to grow up with.

X

The air outside smelled of honeysuckle, broomsticks and sun cream. It was almost ten and I was sat in the garden watching the late sun disappear over the green horizon. Everywhere I looked, I was reminded of memories, some of which I'd forgotten.

There was the pond that had seen tears, laughter, violence and love. It was, according to Hermione, where her and Ron had first kissed. It was also right next to the spot me and Harry had broken up. By the gate was where I'd first met Hermione, thinking her a posh know it all with a bad attitude. I'd finally come to like her after that first summer. There was the gap between our two houses, where lilies climbed the walls happily and our old windows were – that thin stretch of space had seen a lot in its time. There was the patio behind the house that harry and I had danced on and there was the apple tree that Fred had fallen out of, breaking his collar bone. There was the stretch of grass that had been trampled on, driven on, fought on, ran across and even swam across, when Harry had gotten hold of James' wand fifteen years ago.

I felt somebody sit beside me "Memories, eh?"

I nodded "Memories."

Harry took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders "You look cold."

"I am. Thanks."

"No problem."

We sat in silence for a while before he laughed "Does this remind you of anything?"

I nodded, smiling "The night we broke up?"

"Yeah...I really liked you, you know...I loved you. Now look at you, you're all grown up and going out with Victor Krum."

"Shut up. But I loved you too, you know I did."

"And you're the best sex I've ever had." He winked, nudging me.

"Thank you, Harry. I suppose you weren't bad yourself."

"Oh, I was awesome."

I laughed "Hmm..."

"You know I was."

"You'll never know."

"Shut up."

"What's up with Ron?" I asked combing through the grass with my fingers.

"What?"

"Hermione said he was being weird, like he was hiding something."

"Hermione worries too much."

"Oh...so there's nothing?"

"No, there's something."

"Tell me then."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Harry Potter! Tell me right now!" I leant behind him and dug my fingers in the small of his back, making him fall over in fits of hysterical laughter.

"Gin! You know that's not fair!"

I grinned "When have I ever played fair."

He smiled, grabbing my wrists in his fists "Never...and there's a fair few Slytherin's who can back me up on that one."

"Be quiet and tell me."

"Well, technically, if I'm being quiet then I can't..."

"_Harry_!"

He grinned, dropping my hands "Fine. Ron's going to propose. He's got a ring and everything – I helped pick it out...he's doing it next week, in that restaurant that she likes in London."

I stared "Serious?"

Harry nodded. "Deadly."

I sighed, and he nudged me.

"What's up, Weasley?"

"Nothing, it's just...everyone's doing it aren't they? Buying a house, getting married...having children. I'm pleased for them; don't get me wrong," I said, as he raised his eyebrows "I'm just jealous. I feel left behind."

Harry smiled, squeezing my hand "I know. I feel exactly the same. Maybe we just haven't found the right person yet."

I looked at him and something clicked in my brain. I realised that I had found the right person – exactly the right person. I'd found the guy who knew me better than anyone. I'd found the one person who could leave me speechless and I'd found the only man in the world who meant so much to me, they could bring me to tears – after all these years of searching, all I'd of had to do was look next door.

I shook my head, willing away frustrated tears.

"Sup?" He asked, throwing a stone into the pond and tilting his head to the side.

I wiped my eyes and smiled "Nothing...Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you fancy coming to watch our match against the Chudley Cannons?"

He grinned "Yeah - that would be great."

I nodded "I'll see you then, shall I?"

"Yeah." He said, standing up "It's been nice seeing you, Weasley."

"Always is, Potter."

"Night then."

"Night."

X

Thank you for all the reviews; it really makes my day when I see them all in my inbox. Just in case you were confused she's twenty in this chapter – it's moved on a bit.

Review please!


	27. Wedding Preperation&The Chudley Cannons

Oh my gosh, right, I've just realised (and this has nothing to do with this chapter but ah well, I'm telling you anyway) that Teddy and Victoire both have Fathers who were attacked by Fenrir Grey back O.o

X

The week before our match against the Chudley Cannons, I woke in the middle of the night due to a large stream of water splashing onto my face.

I spluttered, rubbing my eyes and choking "What the hell?"

Hermione was stood in front of me, her eyes gleaming "Guess what? _Guess what Ginny_?"

"I don't know, but couldn't you have just shouted me. It's half past one, what are you doing here?"

Hermione sat on the edge of my bed, excitement evident on every line of her face "I tried that, but you were fast asleep...I'm getting married! Ron proposed on the London eye after he'd taken me to my favourite restaurant and..._I'm getting married_!"

I hugged her "Oh, congratulations...but why are you here now?"

"Because you're my best friend and I wanted to tell you!"

"No, Hermione...I mean, it's half one, surely you haven't just got in?"

She blushed "Well, no, but...he'd proposed and we got a bit carried away and we ended up-"

"Alright I get it. Let me see then." I said, turning on the light and grabbing her hand.

The ring was thin and silver, with three diamonds. A plain, shining, silver jewel shone out from in-between two beautiful sapphires.

I felt myself welling up "Hermione...it's beautiful!"

She nodded "I know. The sapphires are the same shade as Ron's eyes and they're also my birthstone...because I'm born in September."

I hugged her "I'm so happy for you...although incredibly jealous at the same time."

She grinned, wiping her own eyes "Will you be my maid of honour? It only makes sense...You're my best friend _and_ Ron's sister."

I squealed "Of course I will! Who else are you having?"

"Well," Hermione said, setting off "Harry will obviously be the Best Man, so I thought we'd have Fred and George as Ushers, and then Teddy and Vic can walk up the isle together. I want them to wear a shade of blue – to match the engagement ring, Teddy's hair and Vic's eyes and then I thought you could wear a pale blue. Would you like that?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I said, crossing my legs and beginning to write all of this down. "Where will you have it?"

Hermione frowned "I'm not sure, you see. Bill and Fleur's wedding is the most beautiful one I've ever been to, but my parents are muggles and so many of the guests will be witches and wizards – I don't want them to feel excluded at their only daughter's wedding."

"In that case, it would be better to have it at the burrow, don't you think?"

"Why?"

"Because we can keep an eye on things – nothing will get out of hand. Are we having a big or small party?"

"Small, just family and friends. I think the most extravagant guest will be Luna's Dad."

I laughed "Herm, I think Luna's Dad would still manage to be the most extravagant guest at a wedding filled with transvestites."

She smiled "I'm so happy."

"And I'm so happy for you."

X

The next six days rushed by, filled with excitement, tears and promises of a fabulous wedding. The morning of our match, I found myself inside the kitchen of the Burrow, feeling more than a little nervous.

Victoire was sat on the work top in front of me, while Hermione held up different shades of blue silk next to her head. Teddy was watching the fire, blinking as the flames licked at the stone chimney. His hair was the same colour – making him look like a true Weasley.

Victoire laughed "Ginny!"

"Vicky!"

"Ginny!"

"Vicky!"

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!"

"Vicky! Vicky! Vicky! Vicky! Vicky! Vicky! Vicky!" I said, going along with her favourite game.

"Love Teddy."

I laughed, stroking her long, silvery-blonde hair "I know you do, but what about me?"

"Love you."

"You're beautiful...do you know that?"

"Teddy."

I laughed "Teddy, come here." I shouted.

He stood up and wondered over, looking slightly put out as his hair turned back to blue "What?"

"Is Victoire beautiful?"

Victoire giggled as Teddy smiled "Very. Can I play with the fire now Gin-Gins?"

"If you stop calling me that, yes."

"Cool." He said, reassuming his place in the sitting room as Victoire laughed hysterically.

"Boootyful! Bootyful! Bootyful!"

"I think that's a good one, Hermione." I said, picking up the piece of fabric she'd just put down. It was a shade lighter than Teddy's normal hair colour.

"Yeah, but he can't have the same colour rose and buttons on his suit as his hair colour."

"It's not; it's lighter. It's just in between her eyes and his hair – it's perfect. Besides, he might not even have blue hair on the day; he can't control it yet, can he?"

Hermione's eyes widened "His hair had better be blue on the day or I'll bloody kill him."

"You will not." Teddy shouted, making Hermione smile.

"He's very mature, for a three year old, don't you think?"

I laughed "He's his Dad's son. What house do you reckon he'll be in?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side "Tonks was in Hufflepuff, wasn't she?"

I shrugged "I think so."

"I reckon he'll be in Gryffindor – that or Ravenclaw."

"Why did you ask about Tonks then?"

Hermione shrugged "I don't know...Vic will definitely be a Gryffindor. She's a Weasley."

"Griffinooor! Griffinooor!" Shouted Victoire, clapping her hands together.

"What about Dominique?" I said, referring the newest Weasley baby – Vic's little sister.

Hermione tilted her head to the side "It's weird...I always imagined their second baby will go to Beauxbatons."

"How many children do you think they'll have then?" I laughed.

"Three. You'll have three, too."

"I will, will I?"

"Oh yeah...and the third one will be this little ginger fountain of knowledge."

I laughed, hitting the work surface and causing Victoire to slap my hand.

"Like you then?"

"Nope. Not academic knowledge...she'd just _know_ everything."

"Like what?"

"Gossip."

"Oh." I laughed "Cool. What would she be called?"

Hermione shrugged "I don't know, but she'll be your only girl. The other two will be boys."

I smiled "Who am I having these children with?"

"Harry."

I choked, making Vic and Teddy laugh "You're insane. What about yourself then?"

"A girl and a boy."

"With Ron?"

"Obviously."

"Called what?"

Hermione smiled, as if she'd just remembered something from a long time ago "Rose, I think...Rose and Hugo."

I grinned "Fair enough. Right, I need to set off. I'll see you later, wish me luck."

Hermione smiled "I can't, sorry. My fiancé supports the opposing team."

I kicked her "Oh, thanks Hermione. You'll wish me luck, won't you?" I asked Vic, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky!" she squealed.

"Good luck, Gin-gins!" Teddy shouted, running towards me and hugging my legs as I placed Vic on the floor.

"Thanks, Ted. See you later."

"See you later, Gin-Gins."

"Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye!" shouted Vic, as I left the house.

X

The wind was cool on my face as I sped out on my broomstick into the large arena. I could hear the crowd shouting comments, both positive and negative around me and a loud clicking noise as another chaser on our team, Louisa Brace, scored the first goal.

I avoided a bludger and caught the quaffle, soaring once around the stadium and launching it through the centre hoop as the Chudley Cannons seeker collided with the damp grass 50 feet below me.

I glanced over at the box my friends and relatives were taking up and saw Ron with his arms crossed, glowering at me while Teddy laughed.

The crowd cheered as Ludo Bagman shouted "A swift score from Weasley there, probably dazzled the poor keeper with her charming smile."

I turned around, winked at him and dropped down so that if Louisa dropped the quaffle she once again had possession of, I would be able to catch it.

I scored over fifty goals and the Cannons scored three on penalties. After a few hours, my hands were starting to get sore from gripping the broom-handle and my legs were stiff. I was about to ask for time out when the game appeared to freeze. Thousands of heads turned to stare as Christina Wood (Oliver Wood's cousin who had attended Beauxbatons) and The Cannons' seeker 'Tully' pelted towards the ground. Her Firebolt was much faster than his and she grasped something in her fist as Tully, once again, collided with the ground. Cheers lit up the stadium as people realised what had happened and the Chudley Cannons supporters groaned desperately.

We landed on the ground and hugged, squealing like a bunch of seven teenage girls.

"Well done Gin, you were amazing!" said Christina, the captain and seeker.

"So were you! You caught the bloody snitch!"

Christina grinned, before strolling over to the bench where Jonathan Tully was sat, broomstick over her shoulder, clapping him on the back.

"Good game." She smiled, sitting beside him.

He smiled at her and said something I couldn't hear. Whatever it was it made her blush.

"Gin..." said Louisa, tapping me on the shoulder "Your family are coming. He's _fine_, I didn't know you had another brother...black hair as well."

I laughed "That's Harry, he's not my brother. He's my ex-boyfriend. That's his Dad..." I said, indicating towards James, who had an arm around Lily.

"She's _gorgeous_."

"Yeah, she is. That's his Mum."

"Takes after her, then, doesn't he?" She winked.

"I suppose so."

"Who's the little guy with the purple hair?"

"You heard of Nymphadora Tonks, the famous Aura, or Remus Lupin, the Werewolf?"

"Yup...Oliver's told me about him, didn't he teach at Hogwarts?"

"He did for a couple of years, but then he left because he couldn't stand Snape."

"Severus Snape?"

"Yep, well, anyway, Teddy's Tonks and Lupin's kid. The really cute blonde girl next to him is My niece."

Louisa's eyes widened "She's adorable! She's the cutest baby ever! Seriously!"

I laughed "I know; she's an eighth Veela."

"Ah..."

Sirius Ran out of the group of people and dived on me "Well done, Kiddo! Your Uncle Sirius is extremely proud of you."

I laughed, hitting him on the head "Get off me you pillock."

"Well done, sweetheart." Said My Mum, hugging me "I don't like Quidditch, but that was incredible. You're all very good."

"Good? Molly that was bloody brilliant. Where's the captain?" asked James, peering around.

"Oh thanks, James, I really appreciate it." I said sarcastically.

He laughed, hugging me "Well done, kid. Seriously though, where is she?"

I laughed "Over there."

Ron was stood next to Hermione, who hugged me "Well done!"

"Thanks. Hi Ron, how are you? Great day, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Ginny."

"Oi, where's Victor?" Said a low voice in my ear and I turned around and hit Harry.

"Shut up."

He laughed, hugging me "Well done, you're amazing. I taught you well."

"Excuse me? I taught myself thank you very much."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Weasley."

"Oh, be quiet."

"Well done though, in all seriousness. You were great."

"Thank you." I looked at him and smiled, feeling the bit of my heart that never quite got over him melt.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his green eyes looking confused.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Coming to the party then?" I asked, causing Sirius to dive on me again.

"Stupid question. Course we are!"

I laughed "Was I asking you?"

"You'd better have been, or I'll disown you."

The night was spent watching various people, some of whom were my family, some of whom I'd never met in my life, get incredibly drunk. Hermione walked up to me during the evening and informed me that they'd set a date – the third of December. I was excited for them, I really was, but at that moment, all I could think of was the boy at the other end of the room, having drinks with various members of my Quidditch team and laughing at their jokes. He was the only person in the world with who I could imagine getting married. Lots of famous seekers had asked me out over the years, but he was the only one who had succeeded in finding my heart.

X

Tell me what you think, please!


	28. Love Story

Today is September the 1st 2011. It has been twenty years since Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley would have boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time. It is also the day that, according the time-span of the books, Victoire Weasley would have boarded the train for her first year at Hogwarts.

Anyway, I'm sorry if you think the story is dragging on, I'm going to wrap it up and move onto a different one. Chapter thirty will be the last chapter. Thanks for Reviewing :-)

This is from Harry's P.O.V...

X

The air was crisp and clear on my face, the sky a beautiful pale blue. I was stood in the garden of the two houses watching several witches and wizards dressed in robes of midnight blue decorate the interior of the white, heated Marquee. The garden was bursting with flowers of every colour, shape and size despite the cold frost that covered the ground. Luckily, it hadn't snowed yet. It was half past eight and Ron was in the shower at my Parents' house, possibly trying to drown his nerves...or himself.

I walked into the kitchen of the Burrow and grabbed a cold croissant from the tray on the side. Hermione's father was sat on the sofa, peering out into the yard where blue flowers were growing around the entrance to the tent.

"Snowdrops." He said, rubbing his arms despite the warmth of the kitchen.

"Hmmm?"

"The blue flowers around the tent. You're Harry aren't you?"

I grinned "Yes I am."

"I've heard a lot about you. She thinks very highly of you, does our Hermione."

I almost choked on my croissant. "Really?"

"Oh yes. She was always saying when she came back from school how there's so much more to you than just a good looking Quidditch player."

I laughed "She thinks I'm good looking?"

He smiled "It's odd, all of this. I'm a dentist...you know?"

I nodded "Yeah, I can understand. I suppose it's like being thrown into another world?"

"We have been thrown into another world. These guests that are coming...what are they like?"

I pondered for a moment on how best to explain the Lovegoods "Eccentric. Lovely though, they've only invited nice people."

"You know what the weirdest bit is, Harry?"

"What?"

"Not these guys dressed in odd clothes, or the strange things you call gnomes walking around, not the fact that that woman over in the corner just conjured a water feature from a stick in her hand or even that you all consider this perfectly normal. The weirdest bit of today will be giving my daughter to somebody else to look after."

I smiled "I understand. Ron's brilliant though; he loves her so much."

Mr Granger smiled at me, gratefully "Thank you."

"No problem."

At that moment the door opened and Ginny ran in, dressed in the fluffy red dressing gown I'd given her years ago. Her hair was straight, with little plaits coming from both sides and tying together behind her head. She didn't have her dress on yet, but she looked gorgeous.

"Harry, we have a problem. Christina, from her work, can't get here. Will you give her a lift?"

"Who the hell is Christina and why can't she apparate here?"

"She can't apparate and the tail end of her broomstick is broken. It sends her in the complete opposite direction and she's not the best of fliers anyway. Christina - You know, the one with the rather large forehead and bushy eyebrows, she smells like...I don't know, kind of cheesy – oh Hello Mr Granger."

Hermione's Dad smiled "Hello, Ginny dear. I thought you lot used each other's fireplaces to get around?"

"She lives in a muggle – non-magical – flat in London. It isn't connected to the system and there's no time."

"Oh."

"Ginny!" I sighed "Can't she just get a lift with somebody else. I don't want to drive into London!"

"Use side-along apparition."

"She smells funny – you said it yourself."

Ginny jumped up and down on the balls of her feet "_Please Harry!_ I have an hour to get Hermione ready and get my dress on and then make sure Vic's ready and clean. All you have to do is go an dget her, then make sure Ron is ready in an hour."

I sighed, "Fine. The wedding isn't 'till ten though, you have an hour and a half."

"Ron needs to be there at quarter to, make sure he is. Oh, and when you get back Teddy should be at your Mum's with Lupin and Tonks, just make sure he looks presentable."

I nodded "Right, whatever. Bye, Mr Granger."

"Goodbye Harry."

The traffic was horrific – it was Saturday morning at nine o'clock and hundreds of muggles had evidently decided to not bother lying in – instead, they'd got into their car and proceeded to drive around the streets of London, causing combustion that I really didn't need on the morning of my best friend's wedding.

After fifteen minutes of being stuck on the same road, I pulled into a lay-by, grabbed my broomstick from the boot of the car and, after casting a disillusionment charm over myself and the broom, flew up into the cool sky.

White clouds were gathering a few miles away, looking like they were filled with snow. I prayed that it wouldn't come down until after the service, which was to take place in the garden, by the pond.

I landed in the garden of the address that Ginny had given me and banged on the door. It was opened by a frumpy witch of about thirty five, who had a really huge forehead and incredibly bushy eyebrows. I got wind of a huge whiff of cheese as she pulled the door shut.

"Why are you in my garden?" She said curtly. "And where is your car?"

"Traffics bad and there's a lot to do in the next fifteen minutes. Get on my broom and stop moaning."

"I can't go on _that_!" Said Christina, pointing to her green tweed skirt and jacket "Look what I'm wearing!"

"Don't come then. It doesn't bother me but you need to make a decision."

After a lot of huffing a puffing, she finally climbed onto the back of the broomstick, allowing me to soar up into the sky and land in the garden. Guests were being welcomed in by Fred and George, sitting themselves on spindly iron chairs of the palest blue that looked incredibly cold.

"They're heated, Harry, don't worry." shouted George, seeing my nervous expression.

"Who's that you've got there, then? New girlfriend?" Fred asked, grinning.

"She works with Hermione." I said, pushing Christina forward and sticking up my middle finger towards the twins, bother of whom were roaring with laughter.

I glanced at my watch, which read 9:50, and sprinted across the grass and into my house. Tonks and Lupin were walking out, smiling.

"Teddy's in there. Got the rings?"

"Yep, is his hair blue?"

"As turquoise as ever."

"Great. Great, see you later."

I ran into the kitchen to find Teddy sat on the table, a broad smile on his face. He was wearing a very small, black tuxedo with an extremely pale blue shirt, a blue rose in his pocket and a turquoise tie to match his messy hair.

"Having fun, Ted?" I asked, glancing over him and then turning him to my Mum "Is he presentable?"

She grinned "I'd say so."

"My Dad laughed, messing his hair up "He's fine, I'll nip him over now...you need to get Ron."

"Ok...Ron, Ron we need to go."

I ran through to the hall and saw Ron looking into the mirror on the wall. He was wearing a black suit-jacket, trousers and shoes with a white shirt, pale blue waist coat and turquoise tie. His ginger hair was messed up slightly and he had a panic stricken expression on his face.

"I can't do it."

I sighed, kind of expecting this "Of course you can."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not good enough for her! She deserved someone clever who can talk to her about all the things she talks about and understands what she's going on about. I can't do that!"

"But you can make her laugh, Ron. She loves you for who you are not who you aren't so stop being a dick and get yourself outside or Ginny'll kill me."

Ron smiled and followed me out into the garden. We took our positions at the front and waited. Many people I knew were on the guest list, such as an awful lot of our old teachers (Dumbledore included), the Creevey brothers, Luna Lovegood and her father who were sat with Neville, David Yates and his famous, Quidditch playing, Uncle, Victor Krum (who was being eyed up by a lot of females), Fleur, Bill and Dominique, Charlie and Leo, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and a few of Hermione's muggle cousins, who were looking around in awe. I noticed Fred sit himself next to one and wink.

Music started playing from a giant harp, and everybody in the room turned to face the walkway between the steel chairs. Almost everybody in the room 'awed' as Teddy and Victoire came into view, holding hands. Victoire was wearing a pale blue dress that tied with a bow at the back and she had a moving turquoise butterfly clip in her hair. Somewhere behind me, I heard Molly burst into tears.

The next person to walk down the aisle was Ginny. Her hair was falling down her back and she had the same grip as Victoire in her hair, tying back the two plaits. Her dress was the same pale blue as Vic's as well, but it was strapless and tight at the top before spreading out when it reached her waist. It had an extremely low back, drawing attention to her behind. Every single male in the room, apart from Arthur and her brothers, were temporarily unable to look away.

The music changed and, with so many other people, I pulled my eyes away from Ginny and found Hermione. She was wearing an ivory dress with lace details in the same Style as Ginny's, but with a higher back and puffier skirt. It had thin sleeves made out of patterned lace and she carried a blue bouquet.

I turned to see Ron's face, and his expression was priceless. All the worry had disappeared and he looked more relaxed than I'd seen him in months. For him, at that moment, everything was perfect.

X

Three hours later, after we were all fed and watered, I stood up and tapped my glass. The room fell silent as everybody turned to face me.

"Okay, first of all, welcome to everybody. I hope you're all having a great time and you all look brilliant. I'm not going to keep you forever, I'm sure you all you guys want to ask all these beautiful women for a dance. About that, keep your hands of the maid of honour – as the best man, she's my business."

Everybody laughed and Ginny, beside me, rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Ron asked me to say a few words and so I agreed, and now you'll have to listen. I've known Ron all my life. Ever since I was a newborn baby actually. He's a few months older than me but we've been best friends through the twenty two years that I've been born. He's always been funny, witty and at times quite irritating and I always thought that he needed to marry someone who would shut him up and control him. When we went to Hogwarts, we found a compartment and settled in, to be rudely interrupted by a small, bushy haired girl. On September the first of that year, Ron and Hermione here had their first argument...and it was over a toad. There were plenty more where they came from, and Ron concluded that his future wife was an insufferable know-it-all. Ron wasn't the best at school. In fact, he was so bad that Minerva over there assigned him a tutor. His tutor happened to be the girl he despised most – Hermione Granger. So I suppose, in many ways, we're all sat here this afternoon because of that wonderful witch in the corner." McGonagall waved and smiled as I carried on. "Eventually, Hermione became our best friend. She'd come over for summer and always got insanely irritated whenever Ron showed any interest in any sort of Female. It was a stormy night in Gryffindor tower, half way through my fourth year, when I realised they were going to get married. Ron had come in, ranting about how he'd seen Hermione speaking – I know, ladies and gentlemen, actually _speaking_ – to a seventh year. He claimed that she was being used and that lead to a heated argument between them. Sometime before my seventh year, Albus Dumbledore made them head boy and girl, a decision I still don't understand, seeing as Ron is still abysmal at anything that requires brain power. Anyway, they got together and Ron finally seemed to be whole. He had found his other half and I can honestly say that you won't find anybody better matched – apart from Ted and Vic, of course. You can see it in the way he looks at her, and the way she looks at him. I wish you, my two best friends, all the happiness in the world. I love you both. To Ron and Hermione, everybody!"

Glasses were raised and Hermione wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me to death. "That was lovely, Harry!"

"It's fine, I mean every word of it...you really do look beautiful."

She wiped her eyes and flapped her hands a bit, before sitting down and downing her glass of champagne.

I heard Ginny laugh at something Victor Krum was saying and this irritated me greatly. I drank my own glass of champagne quickly and followed the crowd over to the flagged square where Ron and Hermione were doing their first dance to 'Can you feel the love tonight?' from The Lion King – Hermione's favourite film.

The music changed to a country song and I felt someone grab my hand.

"Come on." Ginny grinned, pulling me onto the dance floor.

"Oh you want to dance? I'm flattered Weasley."

She laughed "We have to, as best man and maid of honour."

"You sound so thrilled about that."

"Well, you're not the best of dancers."

Our eyes met and I knew she was thinking the same as me. I was teleported back five and a half years ago, to the spot a few metres behind us, where we had danced at that family barbeque.

"Memories." She said, smiling "I miss them."

"I miss them too." I whispered, not completely sure if I actually meant 'I miss _you_.'

She wrapped her hands around my neck "So I'm not allowed to dance with anybody else?"

"Nope. Tonight you're all mine, Weasley."

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry at that, Potter."

"Neither, you should be cheering." I said, tightening my grip on her lower back. "I like this song, who sings it?"

"Taylor Swift – she's a muggle."

"Oh, what's it called?"

Her eyes met mine and for a moment nobody else was in the room "Love story."

And then, don't know if it was the champagne, or the music, or just the look of sheer comfort she had in her eyes – whatever it was, I couldn't help it, I kissed her.

X


	29. Smiles

Thinking I'd better get up, I turned over, my neck aching from sleeping in an awkward position. Apparently, Harry had beaten me to it. He was stood, leaning against my old underwear cupboard with a frown on his face. He had stubble emerging from his chin and his white shirt was undone at the collar and un-tucked.

I felt a tug of something around my neck and pulled off Harry's tie, vaguely remembering how it had gotten there. Mt bridesmaid dress lay on the floor in a heap.

"What's up?" I asked, wrapping a blanket around myself and walking towards him.

He rolled his eyes "What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know...No, of course you don't. Why would you?"

"What?" I snapped.

"What's wrong with me? Well, let's see. It could be that I've spent nearly five years trying to get over you and every time I get close..._this _happens."

"Well, _you_ initiated this. I recall that is was _you_ who kissed me, was it not?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course it was. What else was I suppose to do with you wearing that thing and smiling and being all...yourself. You do something to me, Ginny, and I can't control it."

"It hasn't happened that many times."

"You nineteenth birthday. Your twenty first birthday, Sirius' birthday. Need I go on?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying." He snapped, impatiently "That this cannot carry on. There's no way I'm ever going to get over you if it doesn't stop right now. I'm saying that I never got over you, that you broke my heart and it's still not fixed, that I _cannot_ cope without you. That is what I'm saying."

"You like me again?" I asked, sounding like a teenager.

"I don't like you. I love you; I never stopped loving you and I never fucking will."

"So what's wrong?"

"Do you listen to _anything _Ginny? I wish I could see what goes on in that head of yours, I really do. I've just told you that I love you and you broke my heart and I'm never going to get over you and you ask me _what's wrong_? Are you _insane_? Do you listen to a word I say, or are you so self involved that you can't even-"

"Harry shut up. I'm asking what's wrong because you don't have to get over me."

"Of course I do, I can't wait around for the rest of my life hoping by some miracle that you'd actually care enough to take me back."

I laughed "No, you twat. Remember when Malfoy poisoned me? Yeah? And we were in the hospital wing talking about babies? Well, I still want that. I never stopped wanting that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we both found the 'right' person years ago. We've just wasted a lot of time because it wasn't exactly obvious."

He rubbed his eyes "I'm confused. Does this mean we're back together?"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck "I bloody hope so."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss me. I responded for a moment before pulling away.

"I love you, Mr Potter."

"I love you too, Weasley. I really, really, really do." He smiled, before pushing me back onto the bed.

X

The smell of sea and sand swam through the air as I turned to face him. We'd been together for two years now, and I don't think I could have been happier.

Around us, the beach was dark and the sky was a beautiful inky blue. Stars of many different sizes twinkled down at us and Harry smiled, lifting himself on top of me "Weasley?"

"Potter?"

"Do you like the name Weasley?"

I smiled "Not really, if I'm honest. Everybody seems to be called Weasley, these days."

I laughed "Our entire family."

"Our family?"

"What's yours is mine."

I laughed, messing up his raven hair "You're a complete twat, do you know that?"

His emerald eyes sparkled like the stars above his head and he grinned "Of course. You tell me enough."

He sat next to me, cross legged and smiled "I have a question for you."

"You seem to be asking a lot of questions tonight."

"Shut up and listen."

"Okay."

He grabbed my hand and looked at me, smiling like a complete and utter lunatic.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"I love you, so, so, so much and I honestly don't know what I'd be without you. You're cocky, smart and an excellent flyer – you're my perfect match. I don't ever, ever, ever want to live without you so would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I stared as he pulled his wand and a small silk box out of his pocket. He opened it, muttered 'Lumos' and revealed a thin silver ring. It was similar to the one Ron had given Hermione – it had three jewels and the one in the centre was a simple sparkling diamond. However, one of the other stones was green and the other red.

I looked up at him, completely forgetting how to talk.

He touched my hand "The red one's a ruby, my birthstone and the green one's a peridot – your birthstone. Also, I have green eyes and you have red hair. If you don't like it then that's fine, I can change it and-"

What else he could do, though, I never found out due to the fact that I'd pushed him over and was kissing him furiously.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, a wide smirk appearing on his face.

I held out my hand as he pushed on the ring "I love you."

He looked at me, his eyes shining brighter than they ever had in their lives and he smiled that smile that few people had ever seen. It's odd, you'd think everybody has the same smile, but they don't. Some they use far too often, at un-funny jokes that they'd heard millions of times or at their godfathers Christmas present that tended to be a packet of condoms. Some smiles come with someone's laugh, and symbolise the amusement a certain somebody was feeling. Some smiles are cocky, and arrogant – Harry's speciality. Others are saved for just a few people and that was what I saw then. His face didn't show arrogance or even amusement – his smile was one of pure happiness and it was then, sat on the beach outside shell cottage, that I realised how lucky I was. I was marrying the man of my dreams – how many people can say that and mean it? I was marrying the one person who made me feel complete. I was marrying the boy I'd grown up with, the teenager who was my first ever love and the man who meant more to me than anything.

I was as happy as anybody had ever been.

X

I'm so sorry it's been a while but I'm back at school and it just sucks. I'm going to post this and then write the final chapter in the next hour before I do my homework – NOTE HOW I PUT YOU FIRST ;)


	30. Good bye Lily, Good bye Hugo

So, this is my final Chapter. I wasn't sure what to do, because there's still so much to come, so I'll do it this way and hope you like it. Seen as the first ever chapter I wrote in this story was from Ginny's point of view, my last one will be form Harry's.

Thank you everybody who reviewed this story/ added it to their favourites or even read it...Please tell me what you think of the next one I decide to do – it's a tossup between Ron and Hermione after the war or Lily Potter and Lorcan Lovegood's lives, growing up and liking each other etc.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

X

I rolled over and looked at Ginny. Her hair was shining and she had a peaceful smile on her face. I didn't want to wake her; today would be stressful enough as it was. Instead, I climbed out of bed, had a quick shower and proceeded to get dressed.

I reached across to my aftershave and the mirror reflected the silver light of the photograph frame hanging on the wall in our bathroom.

The picture was incredibly clever; it first showed Ginny walking up the isle in a long white dress that clung to her silhouette before the angle turned and my face was the centre. I looked really, really happy and I remembered it like it was yesterday. She had looked beautiful, with her long hair falling in waves down her back and her brown eyes brighter than normal. She hadn't worn much make-up; I remembered noticing, because I could see her freckles through the light powder. Hermione, Victoire and Dominique had been bridesmaids, all dressed in pale green with a forest green ribbon tied into their hair. Somehow, the dresses had made them look really beautiful, rather than ghastly. The sun had been shining as we married on the beach outside shell cottage, where I had proposed. It had been the best day of my life – I'd finally got the girl I'd wanted, on some level, all of my life.

I left the bathroom and noted that Ginny must have been awake because the bed was empty. I smelt bacon and wondered into the kitchen. Albus was sat at the wooden table, scribbling something into the back of his homework diary while his mother supervised the frying pan behind him.

"You haven't done your homework _yet_?" I asked him in astonishment, sitting down and picking up the paper.

Albus looked up and laughed "Are you joking? I'm not _James_."

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing, but I was interrupted by a deep voice saying gruffly "Shut up, Al."

My middle child shrugged, before shutting the small brown book and grabbing a piece of toast. "Morning."

James rubbed his eyes "It's eight o'clock. Is it really necessary that I get up at this time?"

"You'd better start getting up at a decent time, you've got OWL's to study for this year." Ginny warned, placing the plate of bacon on the table and hitting her eldest son over the head with her purple tea-towel.

"Course." James said absently, distracted by the bacon.

The last person to come bounding down the stairs that morning was Lily, her face flushed and a large trunk behind her.

"Morning!"

"Morning, Lil." James said, his mouth stuffed with food.

Albus stood up and handed her the small brown book he had been scribbling in. It seemed to be bursting with paper "Present. It's mien from my first year; it's got notes in about teachers, Quidditch, secret passageways and stuff – it should help you get around for a while."

Ginny smiled fondly as she watched Lily throw her arms around Albus and James rolled his eyes.

"Why do I always look evil? Albus cares enough to do that and I come across as a right cold-hearted bastard."

"_James_!" Ginny scolded, but smiled all the same.

He laughed and pulled Lily towards him, hugging her "Good luck, munchkin. You'll need it."

Lily hit him, before running back upstairs. James grinned and shook his head.

I could remember each of their births as well as the sober part of my wedding day. I could also remember each of the times Ginny realised she was pregnant. The first of which, of course, would be with James...

X

I walked up the stairs to our flat and opened the door. Ginny was sat on the kitchen table, an extremely pale colour. Fleur and Hermione were with her, excited expressions on each of their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to Ginny, who simply stared back.

"We'll go, see you later." Said Hermione, grabbing Fleur's arm and disappearing on the spot before I could even say hello.

"Ginny, what the hell? Seriously, Fleur was just in our kitchen, being civil with Hermione. What's going on? I'm worried."

Ginny looked at me, her beautiful eyes filled with fear. "Harry. I'm pregnant."

I stared at her, before pulling out a chair and sitting down heavily.

"We should have been more careful. I'm sorry."

I continued to stare at her.

"I know it's too early, we've not been married very long and-"

"Ginny I'm going to be a dad." I said, feeling my eyes fill with a strange amount of tears "I'm going to be a dad!"

She looked at me, bemused "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? _I'm going to be a Dad_!"

Ginny smiled, kissing me "I'm really nervous!"

"You will be, it's normal. But can you believe it? Some poor child is going to have us as parents!"

Ginny laughed, throwing her arms around my neck "I love you."

"I love you both." I'd said, kissing her flat stomach and then her.

X

James screamed in his car seat as we drove over to Ron and Hermione's.

"It slows things down, having a two year old. Don't you think?" I'd said, smiling as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know, and I feel shocking, the noise doesn't help."

"What's up?"

"I don't know, I feel sick but I know I'm not actually going to be sick. It's kind of like being nervous, you know?"

"What are you nervous about?"

"I'm not. I just said that I'm not it just feels like it but you never listen do you?" She snapped, her face flaming red.

"Bloody hell, is it your time of the month or something?" I smirked, pulling into the driveway of our best friend's house.

Ginny's face went pale "Oh Merlin. Oh my...Oh no."

I looked at her and felt the blood drain out of my own face as we realised what was going on with her. Behind us, the one child we had enough problems controlling spilt his milk everywhere.

X

Albus and James were sat on the small wooden dock by the pond with Vic and Teddy, their feet in the water.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I looked down at my wife "I'm glad we've got children. I always used to worry that I couldn't have any."

I felt Ginny smile against my cheek "You want another?"

I looked at her sideways "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Ginny looked at me out of the corner of her eye "Perhaps."

I'd turned to face her, feeling myself grin. "Are you?"

She laughed, burying her face in my chest "I think so."

I placed a hand over her lower stomach, smiling insanely "It's getting a bit regular, this. You need to get better at contraceptive spells."

She grinned into my shoulder "We've done okay so far."

"We have...you're an excellent mother."

"As are you...Father, that is."

I smiled "I love you."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me and then there was nothing more to be said, because everything was just as I'd imagined.

X

Years had gone by, Children had been born and now it was time to say good bye – for now, at least.

Ron and Hermione were stood on the other side of the barrier as we crossed through to platform nine and three-quarters. They were bickering about Rose's skirt length. Hugo was stood, nervously picking at the hem of his t-shirt.

"Rose, I don't want you wearing it too short this year, and we won't know, because you're in a different country, obviously, but do us proud. Scorpius Malfoy is too young to see _that _much of your legs." Ron warned.

"A different country? Dad, it's Scotland not Spain."

"Don't talk to your Dad like that, but Ron, please drop it." Hermione said.

"You alright?" I asked Hugo, patting him on the back.

He nodded "I'm going to be in Hufflepuff, I know I am."

Lily laughed at him "Don't be stupid, we'll be in Gryffindor!"

"We might not."

"Of course we will, I know everything." She grinned, winking.

Ron rolled his eyes at his niece "If you're such a smartarse, why won't you be in Ravenclaw?"

Lily pulled a face "Don't be stupid. Right, come on Hugo, let's go."

Ginny grabbed her "Hang on, give us a hug first!"

Lily wrapped her arms around her Mother while I hugged Albus and Hugo at the same time. James threw his arms around his Aunt and pretended to cry "It's all so emotional Hermione! I don't know how I'll cope!"

Ron howled with laughter and pulled his nephew towards him, hugging him "I love you, Jamesie."

"I love you, Uncle Ronnie." James grinned, slapping Ron on the back and moving to hug Ginny.

I was about to open my mouth but I was hit on the back by someone, all wind leaving my body.

Teddy grinned at me, his hair a mixture of blues "Alright, Potter?"

I laughed and smiled at him and his girlfriend "You're keen, Vic. You only left a couple of months ago."

"Well I've come to see them off, you know, seen as I won't be on the train for this one in her first year." She ruffled Lily's hair, causing my daughter to scowl.

"Move." She said, batting away her cousin's hand but smiling all the same.

"Oh, charming." Vic smiled, hugging her.

Hugo laughed and Victoire bent over to hug him "Behave yourselves."

"Always do." Said Hugo.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad." Shouted Albus.

"Bye, James, Bye, Al." I said, waving as they climbed onto the train "Right, Lily, be good." I said, smiling.

"I'm always good." She smirked, pulling Hugo onto the train. Rose followed them, laughing.

"If she's in Slytherin, I'll bloody kill you." Ginny muttered, leaning against me.

I wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her "She'll do fine, wherever she is. They all will."

I smiled and Ginny looked at me, her eyes damp "I love you."

"I love you too, are you alright?"

She nodded "Yep. It's just weird. Remember when it was us?"

"Like it was yesterday, Gin...like it was yesterday."

X

I really hope you like it! I love you all, you're brilliant. Please review and read teh stuff I do in teh future.

For now... Adios :')


End file.
